


Враг в отражении

by Phelishia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action, Big Bang Challenge, Bonding, Crossover, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance, T'hy'la
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelishia/pseuds/Phelishia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийство на корабле само по себе такая задница, что описать никаких цензурных слов не хватит, но убийство, в котором подозревают капитана, после переливания крови Хана склонного к немотивированной агрессии, – это уже не просто проблема, это локальный конец света. И вот незадача, «Энтерпрайз» лишь готовится к беспрецедентной пятилетней миссии по исследованию глубокого космоса, и никому из экипажа пока невдомек, какие сюрпризы способна преподнести им эта полная загадок вселенная: инопланетные оборотни, андроиды-клоны, темные альтер-эго и даже двойники из параллельных измерений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враг в отражении

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Star Trek Big Bang  
> Клип к фанфику http://vimeo.com/103941879

 

Произойдет под утро все, мы снова встретимся,  
Я надеюсь, этот раз будет последний.  
При полной луне, либо полумесяце  
Против себя же биться за ответ и за спасение.  
Три пальца вниз...  
Плавное движение снова сводит мосты.  
Там, где мой двойник видит конец этой странной игры…

_Кажэ Обойма_

 

**Глава 1**

**_Звездная дата 2259.229. Звездолет USS «Энтерпрайз»._ **

_Боль. Жар. Слабость. Агония. Страх. Кровь в венах кипит, словно вокруг вакуум, а кожа горит так, что, кажется, вот-вот начнет сползать с костей обугленными лохмотьями. Воздух застревает в отказывающих легких пригоршней битого стекла, горло как будто очередными вулкано-ромуланскими тисками передавлено, но его уже ставшее легендарным упрямство сильнее боли и физической слабости… пока сильнее. Невыносимая, адская мука выламывает тело и размывает реальность, разум подводит, почти захлебываясь в неотвратимо поступающей огненной черноте, и поэтому он должен услышать… должен знать, как там его корабль, его экипаж. А впрочем, Спок не покинул бы мостик, будь «Энтерпрайз» по-прежнему в опасности, и это тоже больно – всматриваться сквозь дымку слез в его изломанные в душевной муке черты, удерживать полубезумный взгляд, на самой поверхности которого бушует лава, пробившая, наконец, ледяную корку самоконтроля… Рука к руке… Стекла, разделяющего их, он все равно уже не чувствует. Ничего не чувствует… Страшно. Темно. Пусто и одиноко…_  
Курлыканье интеркома вышвырнуло Джима из сна, заставив рывком сесть на перекрученных влажных от пота простынях, хватая ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Сон. Это всего лишь сон! Проклятый кошмар, оставшийся, как он думал, в стенах госпиталя вместе с долго не отступавшей непривычной слабостью во всем теле и внезапно навалившимся осознанием собственной уязвимости. Приятные хлопоты, связанные с ремонтом, а главное, переоснащением «Энтерпрайз», нацеленным не иначе как на запланированную Звездным Флотом пятилетнюю экспедицию, стали для Джима своеобразным «ловцом сновидений», на несколько недель загнавшим его демонов глубоко в подсознание. Однако стоило «Энтерпрайз» выйти в космос, пока что с самой рутинной миссией, и вот, пожалуйста, только и поджидавший удобного случая кошмар снова набросился на Джима, словно хищник из засады.  
Что ж, вероятно, прогулка по машинному отделению на сон грядущий была не лучшей его идеей!  
Проклятье, но он же бывал там, когда корабль стоял в доках: и один, и со Споком, и в компании Скотти, черт, даже под бдительным присмотром Боунса, пожалуй, единственного на свете человека, знавшего цену дерзкой улыбке, за которой Джим прятал чувства и мысли, выбивающиеся из его образа _«сам черт мне не брат»_. Лежа на больничной койке в окружении приборов, контролирующих каждый твой вздох, утаить от врача проблемы со сном физически невозможно, однако после выписки Джим, пусть и не без труда, но все же сумел убедить Боунса, флотских психологов и до кучи себя родимого, что его ПТСР остался в прошлом.  
 _Как же, размечтался!_  
Ну, и что теперь делать прикажете? Идти виниться перед МакКоем не вариант. Черта с два Джим признал бы перед кем-то, кроме самого себя, что возвращение на «Энтерпрайз», место, где он впервые за долгие годы почувствовал себя _дома_ , спровоцировало новую волну кошмаров. Не говоря уже о том, что Боунс и без того носится с ним, как курица с яйцом, вон даже Спока умудрился своим синдромом мамаши-наседки заразить. Когда они несколько дней назад десантировались на Ардану, чтобы забрать партию зинита, необходимого для защиты посевов на Новом Вулкане от поражающих флору болезнетворных бактерий, Спок не отходил от Джима ни на шаг, маяча у него за спиной, словно личный телохранитель, пока рабочие-троглиты, довольно агрессивные, надо признать, ребята, не убрались обратно вглубь шахты. Или взять, например, ночь отбытия «Энтерпрайз» с Земли. Скотти, слегка перебравшему на спонтанной и несколько запоздавшей вечеринке в честь возвращения капитана из царства мертвых, вдруг померещились какие-то подозрительные шумы в варп-двигателе, а Джим, тоже не отличавшийся на тот момент особой трезвостью, ничтоже сумняшеся предложил ему руку помощи. Так у Спока, до этой минуты изображавшего на их междусобойчике каменного гостя, стало настолько… невулканское выражение лица, что ни у кого из присутствующих не возникло ни малейших сомнений: он скорее применит к капитану свой фирменный нейрозахват, чем позволит снова приблизиться к варп-ядру.  
Джим даже позволил себе помечтать немного, будто за этой нежной заботой скрывается нечто большее, чем дружеская симпатия и эмоциональный откат после его, Кирка, не-совсем-клинической смерти. Впрочем, от добра добра не ищут! По крайней мере, Спок начал существование это самой дружбы признавать – в своем неподражаемом вулканском стиле, разумеется, но сам факт уже можно было считать настоящим чудом сродни арданскому облачному городу Стратосу. А что до всего остального… Как говорил древнеримский поэт Гораций: _«Люби не то, что хочется любить, а то, что можешь, то, чем обладаешь»_. Джим и так получил от жизни куда больше, чем мог помыслить еще каких-то пятнадцать месяцев назад, протирая штаны в Академии, не говоря уже о годах медленного целенаправленного саморазрушения, которому он предавался до встречи с Пайком.  
У него была сереброкрылая красавица «Энтерпрайз» – корабль для капитана, любимая женщина для мужчины, дом для маленького одинокого мальчика, все еще живущего где-то глубоко внутри бесстрашного покорителя галактики. У него были его друзья – семья, ради которой он, не задумываясь, снова полез бы в варп-реактор, и Кирк знал, что, как бы судьба не разбросала в будущем его экипаж, он всегда сможет положиться на любого из них – в отличие от своих настоящих родственников. Боунс, Скотти, Ухура, Сулу, Чехов… Спок. Особенно, Спок! Его, к слову, Джим в любом случае собирался оставить себе, даже если это означало до конца жизни вариться на медленном огне, наблюдая, как Спок с Ухурой вьют семейное гнездышко и строгают смуглых остороухих детишек.  
Хотя не то чтобы Джим собирался покорно сложить лапки и без борьбы уступить своего парня Ухуре! Зря он что ли целый месяц переживал долбаный экзистенциальный кризис, пытаясь смириться с мыслью, что умудрился: а)влюбиться, б)в парня, в)в _не свободного_ парня, г)в вулканца, д)в собственного старшего помощника, е)в Спока, ж)да-да, в Спока – в сотый раз это звучало так же бредово, как и в первый, з)некоторые вещи действительно предопределены, в какие загогулины не закручивался бы по воле людей пространственно-временной континуум. Посол Спок, когда Джим незадолго до Нибиру припер его к стенке, признал, что был не до конца откровенен по поводу своих отношений с другим Кирком. По-вулкански это называлось _t'hy'la_. Больше, чем друг. Больше, чем брат. Больше, чем возлюбленный. _Смысл жизни. Вторая половинка души_. За такое определенно стоило побороться! Собственно, если бы не крутившаяся возле Спока Ухура, Джим согласен был терпеть до конца пятилетней миссии и даже пару-тройку лет сверху. Ну или сколько там понадобилось его двойнику, чтобы убедить своего Спока, что никуда им друг от друга не деться. Посол был скуп на подробности, но Джим умел задавать нужные вопросы и неплохо читал между строк. Судя по всему, путь того Кирка к сердцу его старшего помощника тоже не был усыпан розами.  
Очередной сигнал интеркома напомнил Джиму, почему он, собственно, размышляет сейчас о высоких материях вместо того, чтобы метаться на постели в лапах вернувшегося из небытия кошмара. Ну, и что там такого чрезвычайного приключилось, интересно? Хронометр на стене показывал глубокую по корабельному времени ночь, а с учетом популяризированного МакКоем всеобщего радения о здоровье капитана, вряд ли хоть один член экипажа решился бы побеспокоить Джима по такому пустяку, как текущая неполадка в одной из систем корабля или дежурный вызов от командования. Отерев с лица холодный пот, он спустил ноги с кровати и тут же едва не поцеловался с полом – мышцы, казалось, превратились в желе, а пульс по-прежнему частил, как у вулканца, играя в чехарду с вестибулярным аппаратом. К столу пришлось добираться вдоль по стеночке, хотя была в этом и некая светлая сторона – по пути Джим мельком глянул на себя в зеркало и пришел к заключению, что разумнее будет обойтись односторонней видеосвязью. Во избежание внепланового вызова в лазарет, так сказать.  
– Кирк слушает, – его голос напоминал сейчас скорее воронье карканье, и появившийся на мониторе Спок, судя по прямо-таки скакнувшей на лоб брови, без внимания этот тревожный момент не оставил, но уж кто-кто, а Джим-то в свое время собаку съел на отвлечении внимания собеседника от состояния своего здоровья и иже с ним. Иначе он в одной комнате с Боунсом просто не выжил бы. – Надеюсь, это что-то важное, Спок, клингонское вторжение там или пространственно-временная аномалия прямо по курсу.  
– Никаких аномалий, капитан, не считая той, что имела место внутри корабля одиннадцать целых три десятых часа назад, равно как и ни малейших следов клингонских звездолетов на радарах, – не дрогнув ни единым лицевым мускулом, ответствовал первый помощник. Определенно, в тот день, когда Спок перестанет, наконец, делать вид, что в упор не понимает земной юмор, на «Энтерпрайз» сдохнет что-то очень большое. Мутировавший до размеров бегемота триббл, например, или очередная гигантская росянка из коллекции Сулу, этих самых трибблов в их естественном виде с удовольствием кушавшая.  
– Ты уже установил причину колебания временных полей? – Джим с облегчением угнездился перед экраном, отметив про себя, что хрипит уже гораздо меньше, и вообще, мало-помалу начинает чувствовать себя человеком, а не трясущейся, мокрой, как мышь, развалиной. Благотворное влияние Спока, не иначе. Красота исцеляет и дальше по тексту. – Хотелось бы знать, чем это нам грозит, если проблема все-таки в варп-двигателе. На первый раз обошлось без последствий, но кто может гарантировать, что всплеск не повторится, причем с гравитационным или того хуже коллапсирующим эффектом? Не хватало нам только карманной черной дыры посреди «Энтерпрайз»!  
– Полный анализ данного феномена займет несколько больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, капитан, однако я уже сейчас могу с уверенностью заявить, что к варп-двигателям случившееся не имеет ни малейшего отношения.  
– Чудесно, значит, судьбу «Нарады» мы не повторим, – Джим откинулся на спинку кресла, подавив воистину челюстераздирающий зевок. По опыту он знал, что уснуть при всем желании больше не сможет, но кто бы еще объяснил это его измученному недельным недосыпом организму. – Но я так понимаю, ты разбудил меня для того, чтобы поделиться этой, несомненно, замечательной во всех отношениях новостью.  
– Отрицательно, – резкие, словно выточенные из зеленого мрамора, черты неуловимо дрогнули, отражая совершенно очевидную для наметанного капитанского глаза озабоченность. – На борту чрезвычайная ситуация, капитан. Двадцать семь минут назад энсин Йохансен обнаружил в одной из секций грузового отсека труп лейтенанта О'Лири, начальника службы карго. Причина смерти – перелом шейных позвонков. Согласно рапорту доктора МакКоя, это предумышленное убийство, хотя тот факт, что тело было тщательным и весьма изощренным образом спрятано, сам по себе указывает на наличие злого умысла.  
– Проклятье! – подорвавшись с кресла, Кирк ринулся собирать разбросанную по полу одежду, вспоминая на ходу, какой у него в Академии был личный рекорд подъема по красной тревоге. – Что значит «весьма изощренным образом»? И объясни, будь любезен, какого черта ты выжидал полчаса, прежде чем меня разбудить?  
– Убийца засунул тело в один из пустых биологических контейнеров, чьи объемы не позволяют разместить там человека, не нарушив целостность скелетной структуры. Что же касается вашего второго вопроса, – Спок чуть помедлил, казалось, с трудом подбирая слова, однако читать его интонации также легко, как скупую, но очень выразительную на свой особый, полувулканский лад мимику Джим пока что не научился. – Первоначально я посчитал, что более рационально будет проинформировать вас об инциденте, имея на руках хотя бы предварительные выводы об обстоятельствах произошедшего. В связи с этим нарушать ваш ночной отдых раньше времени мне показалось бессмысленным и попросту нелогичным. Доктор МакКой меня поддержал.  
– Ну, еще бы! – фыркнул Джим, прикидывая, может ли он позволить себе акустический душ. За год совместной службы члены экипажа успели навидаться своего капитана в самых разных видах и ракурсах, однако мысль появиться перед подчиненными потным и вонючим, словно мужлан-фермер из Айовы, его не вдохновляла от слова совсем. – Стоп! Ты сказал «первоначально»? – Спок с этой своей вулканской зацикленностью на деталях всегда был предельно точен в формулировках, и если уж он нашел нужным упомянуть, пусть и вскользь, что его мотивы претерпели в процессе расследования некие изменения, за этим определенно стояло нечто большее, чем упорно отрицаемые им душевные порывы. Тем более что конечный результат противоречащей, на минуточку, Уставу деятельности старпома был налицо: разбудить капитана, когда следовало, он так и не соизволил. – То есть по ходу дела у тебя возникли еще какие-то причины держать меня в неведении, пока ты проводишь расследование?  
– Приношу свои извинения, капитан, я действительно хотел собрать как можно больше фактов, прежде чем докладывать вам о случившемся. Дело… очень деликатное.  
Обернувшись к экрану, Джим почувствовал, как его собственные, неприспособленные к мимическим танцам брови взмывают чуть ли не к линии роста волос. Спок выглядел… Расстроенным? Виноватым?! Испуганным?!! Во всяком случае, чтобы прочитать откровенный дискомфорт, проступавший сейчас на бледном лице вулканца, не нужно было быть ни паралингвистом, ни Джеймсом Т. Кирком.  
Вот теперь Джим напрягся не шутку. Убийство на корабле само по себе такая задница, что описать никаких цензурных слов не хватит, но убийство, заставившее Спока от избытка чувств, фигурально выражаясь, по стенкам бегать, это уже не просто проблема, это локальный конец света. Да какого дьявола?! Не Ухура же в самом деле этого несчастного в контейнер утрамбовала! Потому что помимо личной вовлеченности другой причины для утраты Споком его хваленого самоконтроля Джим при всем желании придумать не мог.  
– Что на камерах? – осторожно спросил Кирк и, склонившись над столом, все-таки активировал исходящий видеосигнал.  
– Запись с места преступления отсутствует, на лицо вмешательство в систему безопасности корабля, – отчитался Спок, никак не прокомментировав явление капитана народу. Кажется, старпому удалось, наконец, обуздать распоясавшиеся эмоции, так что его единственной реакцией на неуставной и вдобавок изрядно взмыленный облик Джима стали лишь резко расширившиеся зрачки. – Если отвлечься от этического аспекта проблемы, то нельзя не признать, что взлом был осуществлен поистине виртуозно: уничтоженные фрагменты видеоархива восстановлению не подлежат, и не обнаружь энсин Йохансен по стечению обстоятельств тело всего через несколько часов после убийства, мы имели все шансы никогда не найти концов. Однако зная, откуда начать, я пусть и с некоторыми сложностями, но все же отследил подпрограмму, запущенную в компьютерную сеть корабля.  
– Ни секунды не сомневался в вас, мистер Спок, – невольно улыбнулся Джим. Они, может, и продолжали регулярно сталкиваться лбами, слишком разные и то же время слишком похожие, чтобы, не набив шишек, прийти к обещанному старым Споком взаимопониманию, однако таланты друг друга оба научились признавать и ценить еще после первой совместной миссии. Так, например, компьютерные вопросы Джим целиком и полностью оставлял на совести своего первого помощника, давно смирившись, что никакой, даже самый гениальный хакер-землянин не в состоянии уложить на обе лопатки вулканского программиста, претендующего вдобавок на получение категории А7. – Есть идеи, чья это может быть работа?  
И снова Спок как будто слегка замялся, прежде чем ответить:  
– Как я уже говорил, взлом системы был выполнен очень профессионально, однако атаки такого уровня, как правило, имеют один существенный недостаток: нельзя написать настолько сложную и уникальную программу, не вложив в нее частичку собственной индивидуальности. Проще говоря, у каждого мастера, художник он, поэт, инженер или программист есть свой неповторимый авторский стиль.  
– Это определенно имеет смысл, – кивнул Джим.  
Свои лучшие коды он писал на волне драйва, не успевая мыслью за пальцами, мечущимися по клавиатуре, и вело его в эти минуты такое вдохновение, что назвать происходящее иначе, как таинством искусства, было просто кощунством. Авторский стиль? Возможно! Но, по счастью, во время учебы в Академии все хакерские эскапады Джима лежали за пределами интересов Спока. Кроме самой последней, разумеется. Как-то так получилось, что до того дня они ни разу лично не пересекались, и в результате первая встреча Джеймса Т. Кирка с его будущим первым офицером оказалась сродни двойному удару током. И если первый обошелся Джиму сравнительно малой кровью, то последствия второго он, очевидно, был обречен расхлебывать до конца жизни. Как сказал Спок-старший, судьбу можно изменить, но не переписать. Оставалось только надеяться, что это правило работает в обе стороны.  
– Хочешь сказать, тебе знаком почерк нашего взломщика? – Джим провел пальцами по губам, пытаясь понять, какого черта Спок, этот образец конкретики и лаконичности, столь откровенно тянет резину.  
Ухура здесь однозначно не при чем: не та у нее квалификация, чтобы играть со своим бой-френдом на равных. Боунс отпадал по той же причине – если, конечно, допустить на мгновение, что Спок просто не решался выдвигать такие серьезные обвинения против лучшего друга капитана, не собрав полный комплект доказательств. Остальные же члены команды особого эмоционального отклика у старшего помощника не вызывали, исключая разве что ситуации жизни и смерти, как то обстрел «Энтерпрайз» съехавшим с катушек адмиралом Звездного Флота или угроза сгореть в атмосфере из-за отказа варп-ядра. А может, дело и не в экипаже вовсе, может, на борту чужак? Нет, в этом случае Спок точно первым делом поднял бы капитана с постели и врубил тревогу.  
 _Проклятье, эти недомолвки уже реально выбешивают!_  
– Положительно, – Спок и без того перманентно державший спину, как при равнении на плацу, выпрямился еще сильнее, словно аршин проглотил. – Сходные программные коды вы использовали при взломе «Кобаяши Мару», капитан.  
– Ого, – Джим не знал злиться ему или чувствовать себя польщенным, – похоже, у меня появился подражатель.  
Надо будет, кстати, поинтересоваться потом, где этот умелец раздобыл его наработки – учитывая шумиху с подмоченной репутацией первого программиста Академии, едва ли тот вирус пошел в народ. Если только Гейла с кем-нибудь поделилась, в качестве мелкой пакости, так сказать. Подставы с письмом, в приложении к которому была спрятана программа-ломовик, она Джиму так и не простила, даже с «Энтерпрайз» ушла, лишь бы не служить под командованием бывшего любовника. Мда, не лучшая страница его биографии. Но, черт побери, он же извинился! Два раза, между прочим.  
Джиму понадобилось, наверно, секунд десять, чтобы осознать, чем именно объясняется затянувшееся молчание Спока и его откровенное нежелание смотреть своему капитану в глаза. Зато теперь хотя бы становилось понятно, откуда растут ноги у этой несвойственной вулканцу нерешительности – по ходу, он вовсе не подражателя имел в виду!  
Это было больно. Черт, даже больнее, чем в прошлый раз – тогда действиям Спока можно было найти хоть какое-то оправдание, да и отношения у них до недавнего времени складывались, прямо скажем, не лучшим образом. Но после истории с Ханом, после того _момента_ в инженерном отсеке, любых упоминаний о котором они оба тщательно избегали, как федеральные корабли Нейтральной зоны, Джим наивно предположил, что они со Споком достигли если не полного понимания, то как минимум взаимного доверия и принятия.  
Однако стоило им вляпаться в очередной кризис, как сразу же стало понятно, что это не более чем иллюзия. О какой лояльности и поддержке, не говоря уже о завещанной гостем из будущего легендарной дружбе, может идти речи, если Спок по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что за человек его капитан! Вероятно, Джим должен был радоваться, что на сей раз старший помощник хотя бы соизволил поговорить с ним перед тем, как подавать рапорт командованию. А ведь он почти поверил, почти убедил себя, что, наконец, нашел человека, который…  
 _Да пошло оно все к клингонам!_  
Мучительное сосущее чувство в левом подреберье смыло волной удушливого гнева.  
– На что это вы намекаете, мистер Спок? – процедил Джим сквозь зубы, позволив кипящей внутри ярости пролиться в ледяной, подчеркнуто официальный тон струйкой напалма. Слово «предатель», пульсирующее на кончиках его сжатых в кулаки пальцев, повисло в воздухе настолько осязаемо, что Спок, несомненно, уловил его, даже находясь на другом конце корабля.  
– Вулканцы не имеют обыкновения намекать, капитан, – будь перед ним человек, Джим сказал бы, что тот ощетинился, инстинктивно занимая оборонительную позицию, но когда дело касалось Спока, временами Кирку все еще приходилось тупо гадать, полагаясь на интуицию, совсем как в первые недели их совместной работы. Тем более что сейчас лицо его первого помощника действительно напоминало гипсовую маску – во всяком случае, Джиму приходилось встречать андроидов и с более живой мимикой. – Мы не считаем косвенное информирование рациональной речевой стратегией и в девяноста семи процентах случаев предпочитаем прямо и без двусмысленностей излагать информацию, которую считаем нужным донести до собеседника. Факты, как любите говорить вы, земляне, – упрямая вещь.  
– Какие еще факты, мать твою? – Джим грохнул кулаком по столу, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не запустить в стену гагатовой статуэткой пантеры, в приступе сентиментальности купленной им больше года назад в одном из сувенирных магазинчиков Фриско. Застывшая в обманчиво безмятежной позе дикая кошка почему-то напомнила ему Спока.  
– Во-первых, эта программа – кроме вас на корабле нет никого, кто смог бы написать нечто подобное. Во-вторых, ваша пикировка с лейтенантом О'Лири два дня назад – вы явно были в бешенстве из-за того, что он попытался оспорить ваш приказ, позволив себе при этом резкую критику в адрес своего предшественника, погибшего во время инцидента с Ханом. В-третьих, это уже не первый раз, когда вы проявляете ничем не обоснованную и нетипичную для вас агрессию как по отношению к членам экипажа, так и к совершенно посторонним лицам. И, наконец, в-четвертых, мой личный опыт показывает, что в состоянии аффекта очень легко перешагнуть грань, совершив нечто такое, о чем уже через несколько секунд будешь искренне сожалеть.  
– Ты шоколада объелся? Ты вообще соображаешь, в чем меня обвиняешь?!  
– Успокойся, Джим, никто тебя ни чем не обвиняет, – на экране, довольно бесцеремонно и на удивление успешно отпихнув Спока в сторону, возник одетый в серую лабораторную униформу МакКой.  
– О, так значит, последние пять минут мне просто приснились? – огрызнулся Джим, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. Если Спок нашел достаточно веские аргументы, чтобы заразить этим маразмом Боунса, то дело действительно швах. Внезапно в груди опять стало до боли тесно.  
– Ты что, своего старпома не знаешь? В нем и в лучшие-то времена деликатности, как в наведенном на цель фазере, а уж когда ему эмоции застят глаза…  
– Доктор, я попросил бы вас воздержаться от подобных инсинуаций.  
– Спок, заткнись, Бога ради! – зыркнув на вулканца своим брендовым «сопротивление бесполезно» взглядом, МакКой окончательно оттеснил его от интеркома, решив, видимо, взять свернувший куда-то не туда разговор в свои руки. Впрочем, выражение, с которым он смотрел в «глазок» камеры, оптимизма у Джима не вызывало, причем неизвестно еще, что было хуже: откровенная жалость в глазах или это невербально демонстрируемое дружелюбие, визитная карточка мозгоправов. – Джим, послушай, Спок, конечно, перегнул палку, но в одном он прав: факты есть факты. Слишком много совпадений, чтобы мы могли закрыть на них глаза.  
– Боунс, ради всего святого, ты знаешь меня четыре года! – Джим обхватил себя руками, тщетно пытаясь вернуть трещавший по швам самоконтроль. – Серьезно, ты видел меня пьяным в дупелину и злым, как клингон. Разве я когда-нибудь давал тебя основания заподозрить… Черт, ты, правда, думаешь, что я способен настолько слететь с нарезки, чтобы убить кого-то в порыве гнева?!  
Умом Джим понимал, что МакКой прав – ситуация такова, что он, Кирк, действительно первый подозреваемый, и дружба дружбой, но как главный судовой врач и один из старших офицеров «Энтерпрайз», проигнорировать это обстоятельство Боунс просто не имел права. Как и Спок, к слову! Однако если уж вулканцам не всегда удается поставить логику над эмоциями, то что говорить о землянах. Сначала очередной выворачивающий наизнанку кошмар, теперь эти нелепые обвинения, выдвинутые для пущего деморализующего эффекта не кем-нибудь, а его лучшими друзьями… Немудрено, что Джим чувствовал себя, как после одного из тех садистских тренингов, на которых будущих первопроходцев космоса учат противостоять психологическому, медикаментозному и ментальному давлению: словно всю твою нервную систему сперва пропустили через центрифугу, а потом еще и хорошенько отутюжили.  
– В нормальном состоянии не способен, – страдальчески поморщился МакКой, готовый, казалось, выброситься из ближайшего аварийного шлюза, лишь бы избежать этого мучительного для всех участников разговора, – но, боюсь, сейчас ты можешь… не отвечать за свои действия, – доктор на мгновение отвел глаза. – Прости, Джим, это моя вина! Прошло уже столько времени, я был уверен, что обошлось без побочных эффектов, тем более что я вводил тебе сыворотку, а не чистую кровь, как трибблу.  
– Что?! – вот теперь ему реально стало не хватать воздуха. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джим попытался выровнять дыхание и хоть немного унять бухавший в ушах пульс. Да что за черт?! Неужели он расклеился настолько, что дело дошло до панической атаки? Не то чтобы у него не было повода немного поистерить наедине с самим собой. _«Нет желания кого-нибудь убить, склонности к деспотизму?»_. Тогда это показалось почти забавным. – Проклятье, Боунс, да при чем здесь кровь Хана? Я, между прочим, умер и вернулся к жизни. Я что, не имею права на стресс? Может, я и погорячился слегка, когда отчитывал Хендорффа, Стайлза и О'Лири, но они…  
Застигнутый внезапной волной головокружения, Джим замолчал на полуслове, машинально вцепившись в край стола. Проклятье, это уже ни в какие ворота! Дышать становилось все труднее – совсем как в атмосфере с низким содержанием кислорода, и до Джима, как до того жирафа, дошло, наконец, что проблема может зиждиться отнюдь не в его расшалившихся нервах. Индикаторы на вентиляционной панели горели вроде бы правильные, но кому, как не Кирку было знать, насколько легко их обмануть, если взломать главный корабельный компьютер. Разумеется, подчинить себе всю систему жизнеобеспечения вот так, нахрапом, не смог бы даже Спок – для этого нужны были командные коды или по меньшей мере доступ к одному из центральных пультов управления, а вот похимичить с локальными настройками, взяв под контроль одну конкретную каюту, хороший хакер смог бы на раз-два.  
Проигнорировав встревоженный оклик МакКоя, спрашивающий, все ли с ним в порядке, Джим с грацией пьяного медведя метнулся к ближайшей вентиляционной панели и приложил руку к решетке. Так и есть, отрицательное давление! Опершись плечом о стену – кислородное голодание брало свое, делая тело чужим и вялым, а мысли разрозненными и медлительными – Джим попытался прикинуть варианты. Уговаривать воздуховод вручную бесполезно, пытаться переиграть чудо-взломщика на его поле слишком долго, да и мозги для этого нужны свежие, а не на грани короткого замыкания из-за асфиксии. Можно, конечно, попробовать выбраться в коридор, но если убийца не полный идиот, то дверь в каюту он тоже заблокировал, и открыть ее сейчас сможет разве что…  
– Спок! – просипел Джим из последних сил, нащупывая теряющим фокус взглядом лицо старшего помощника, чуть ли не носом прилипшего со своей стороны к экрану интеркома. – Взлом управления каютой… Воздух… Попробуй… открыть дверь…  
Кажется, он еще успел наполовину доковылять, наполовину доползти до выхода и даже дотянуться ладонью до сенсорной панели, но дверь, как и следовало ожидать, осталась закрытой. Будь у него чуть больше времени и острый предмет под рукой, Джим просто-напросто выпотрошил бы электронный замок, активировав аварийную разблокировку каюты, но он позволил себе ошибку, самым позорным и недопустимым образом тормознул, опомнившись, когда лично от него уже ничего не зависело. Вся надежда теперь была на Спока. Что он успеет. Вернет контроль над компьютером и откроет дверь. Вытащит своего капитана из-за грани. Опять…  
Первым, что Джим увидел, заново обретя ощущение реальности, были две одинаково бледные от волнения физиономии, на которых радость лицезреть его в мире живых и дышащих совершенно неподражаемым образом сочеталась с муками совести. Спок, конечно, традиционно старался изображать из себя истового вулканца, но все, как известно, познается в сравнении: на фоне недавних попыток сделать морду кирпичом бедняга выглядел, как потерявшийся щенок сибирской хаски. Боунс, неслыханное дело, тоже смотрел виновато, из чего Джим заключил, что переселения из медотсека на гауптвахту в ближайшее время можно не опасаться.  
– Смею предположить, что обвинения с меня, как с жертвы неудавшегося покушения, были сняты, – прочистил горло Кирк, решив в отместку слегка поиздеваться над этой преисполненной раскаянием парочкой. Боунс, помнится, говорил, что страдания полезны для души, вот пусть и помучается немного, думая, что Джим на него в обиде. – Не сам же я, в конце концов, откачал из каюты воздух!  
– На самом деле, капитан, зная вашу почти самоубийственную склонность к риску, я вполне допускаю, что, будь вы действительно убийцей лейтенанта О'Лири, такой неортодоксальный способ снять с себя подозрения мог бы показаться вам достаточно приемлемым, – Спок казался смертельно серьезным, озвучивая этот бред, но, глядя ему в глаза с расстояния менее метра, Джим отчетливо видел притаившиеся в глубине темных вулканских омутов искорки-смешинки.  
 _Так держать, первый помощник! Глядишь, к концу пятилетней миссии мы сделаем из вас такого же улыбчивого парня, как посол Спок._  
– Не слушай его, Джим, – фыркнул Боунс, краем глаза просматривая показатели Кирка на медицинском мониторе. – Видел бы ты, как он тут руки заламывал, когда понял, чьего авторства может быть программа, использованная для взлома системы безопасности.  
– Доктор…  
– Да-да, знаю, ты вулканец, а значит, от природы спокоен, как удав, и вообще эта идиома лишена логики, поскольку земляне даже в состоянии глубочайшего стресса сами себе руки заломить не в состоянии.  
– Очаровательно! По-моему, люди в таких случаях говорят: лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
– Это был сарказм!  
– Аналогично.  
– Парни, я вам не мешаю?!  
– Э-э-э… прости, Джим, – МакКою хватило совести смутиться. – В общем, пока ты был без сознания, пришли результаты вскрытия. О'Лири убили вчера примерно в четыре тридцать после полудня.  
– А я в этом время был на мостике и не отлучался дальше, чем до офицерского гальюна, – кивнул Джим, не без злорадства отмечая, как в глазах Спока снова появляется давешнее щенячье выражение. Наблюдать за сменой эмоций на лице, мышцы которого годами не использовались по назначения, было все равно, что смотреть на горящий огонь и текущую воду, однако неожиданное озарение заставило Кирка мигом переключиться в рабочий режим. – Эй, а разве пространственно-временные поля взбесились не в половине пятого?  
– В 1625, если быть точным, – подтвердил Спок, испытавший, кажется, гигантское облегчение от того, что разговор свернул, наконец, на стопроцентно профессиональные рельсы. – Анализируя первичные данные, я ошибочно предположил, что сингулярность была недостаточно мощной для возникновения туннеля, подобному тому, через который попали сюда Нерон и мой двойник. Однако приняв во внимание, что источник аномалии предположительно находился в той же части корабля, что и грузовой отсек, я пришел к выводу, что это emне может быть совпадением и счел необходимым проверить, сколько жизненных форм находится на борту.  
– И?  
Вместо ответа bСпок сделал шаг в сторону, позволяя Джиму самому увидеть мигающую на стене медотсека лампочку желтой тревоги.  
– Просто чудесно! Дай угадаю, наш «заяц» землянин, как и восемьдесят процентов команды, а поскольку, пошарив в нашем компьютере, он получил представление о строении «Энтерпрайз» и концентрации членов экипажа на тех или иных ее палубах, искать этого гада мы можем хоть до Судного дня, – попытавшись сесть, Джим не сдержал болезненного стона. – Черт, какой слонопотам потоптался по моим ребрам?  
– Спок, какой же еще, – закатил глаза МакКой, помогая Джиму принять вертикальное положение. – Когда у него не получилось разблокировать дверь через компьютер, он помчался к твоей каюте и расстрелял замок из фазера. К тому времени у тебя уже случилась остановка дыхания, так что это все последствия реанимационных процедур по-вулкански, – убедившись, что пациент держит равновесие и не собирается заваливаться обратно на подушку, МакКой отступил от биокровати, просвечивая Джима своим фирменным _докторским_ взглядом, способным дать фору лучшим медицинским сканерам Звездного Флота. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, кстати? Показатели в переделах нормы – _твоей_ нормы, разумеется – однако на лицо все признаки стресса и хронического недосыпа.  
– Я в порядке, – отмахнулся Джим, ощущая себя андроидом, словившим в результате когнитивного диссонанса короткое замыкание.  
Спок его реанимировал? Делал дыхание «рот-в-рот»?! _Бог ты мой!_ Джим непроизвольно облизнулся в тщетной попытке уловить послевкусие чужих губ. Надо будет поднять потом записи интеркома, если Спок, конечно, не озаботился потереть их, как компрометирующие вулканское достоинство. И нет, у него и в мыслях не было дрочить на псевдопоцелуи со своим страшим помощником! Ему просто любопытно. Эту эмоцию, кстати, даже вулканцы за собой признают, пускай и обзывают иначе.  
– Мне-то не заливай, – без должной экспрессии вздохнул МакКой, плюхая Джиму на колени стопку одежды. – Стимуляторов я тебе не дам, даже не надейся, так что смотри сам. Если вырубишься прямо на мостике, никому от этого лучше не станет.  
– Серьезно, Боунс, я вполне работоспособен, – героическим усилием воли оторвав взгляд от оливковых губ Спока, Джим спустил ноги с кровати и, покряхтывая в унисон стонущим ребрам, принялся натягивать на себя форму. – Хотя, признаюсь, меня так и подмывает спросить: кто ты и куда дел моего главного медика? Я думал, ты меня сгноишь здесь.  
– Ну, в обычных обстоятельствах я привязал бы тебя к койке и по уши накачал снотворным, – пожал плечами МакКой, – однако на корабле внештатная ситуация, а ты, в общем и целом, действительно годен к службе. Но это не значит, что твое наплевательское отношение к собственному здоровью сойдет тебе с рук, Джим! Когда вы поймаете чужака, нам с тобой предстоит серьезный разговор.  
– И на том спасибо, – скривился Кирк, воюя с заевшей застежкой на брюках. – Так значит, вы двое больше не боитесь, что я начну кидаться на членов экипажа с кулаками? Что это вообще были за безумные мысли насчет крови Хана?  
– Всего лишь сомнительная и необоснованная гипотеза, признанная нами жизнеспособной исключительно в отсутствие иных объяснений вашего неадекватного поведения, – Спок, сосредоточенно взиравший в пространство, очевидно, полагая неподобающим пялиться на старшего по званию в неглиже, ногой выдвинул из-под койки капитанские сапоги и подтолкнул их поближе к Джиму. – К счастью, мой двойник вовремя развеял наше заблуждение.  
– Посол Спок? А он-то тут… Ах да, я же обещал навестить старика, когда буду на Новом Вулкане, вроде как продемонстрировать, что полностью оправился после этой истории с варп-ядром, – до Джима только сейчас дошло, что «Энтерпрайз» идет на маневровых. – Как давно мы на орбите?  
– Один час и шестнадцать минут, капитан. В соответствии с протоколом, транспортаторы заблокированы и охраняются, а груз отправлен на планету на шаттле в сопровождении офицеров службы безопасности.  
– Отлично, мистер Спок. Последнее, что сейчас нужно вулканцам, это еще один маньяк-убийца из будущего. Хотя, если так подумать, едва ли наш незваный гость планирует в ближайшее время покинуть корабль. Ведь его цель по-прежнему жива и достать ее теперь будет гораздо сложнее. _Praemonitus praemunitus_ [1], – покосившись на двух дюжих охранников, поставленных Споком в дверях медотсека, Джим одобрительно кивнул, давая старпому понять, что отметил и оценил его заботу. – Ну и что же такого интересного тебе рассказал старый Спок, что вы с Боунсом сняли меня с крючка?  
– Когда я обрисовал послу ситуацию, он счел возможным поделиться со мной некоторыми деталями собственного визита на Анарду, – Спок чуть заметно поджал губы, похоже, все еще обижаясь на своего двойника за умалчивание информации о Хане. – По его словам, ваша повышенная эмоциональная возбудимость спровоцирована непосредственным контактом с зинитом-сырцом, пагубно влияющим на психику большинства гуманоидных рас.  
– Не может быть! Зинит в качестве антибактериологического средства используют не первое десятилетие, и никаких негативных воздействий на население до сих пор не отмечалось.  
– После очистки их и не бывает, – присоединился к разговору МакКой, – но в виде сырья он испускает газ без цвета и запаха, который замедляет интеллектуальные функции и усиливает эмоции, в частности провоцирует насилие. Спок сказал, что из-за песчаной бури вам пришлось спуститься за зинитом в шахту, где троглиты как раз вскрывали перекрытую обвалом штольню. Очевидно, там скопилась достаточная концентрация этого газа, чтобы превратить тебя на целые сутки в мистера Хайда. Хорошо еще, что Спок со своей ненормальной физиологией оказался вне группы риска.  
– Что ж, зато теперь понятно, почему троглиты такие… темпераментные, – хмыкнул Джим, не без труда натягивая поверх футболки золотой капитанский китель. – Надо будет сообщить о проблеме в Научный Совет Федерации. Конечно, я провел в шахтах всего десять минут, а троглиты вдыхают этот газ всю жизнь, но что, если его влияние можно как-то нейтрализовать?  
– Нужны дополнительные исследования, но, думаю, при использовании масок-фильтров эффект со временем должен сойти на нет.  
– Хорошая работа, Боунс! – Джим похлопал приятеля по плечу. – Хотя я так и не понял, с какого перепугу ты решил, что причина моей вспыльчивости в крови Хана.  
– Знаешь такое выражение: _«Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой»_? – сокрушенно вздохнул МакКой. – Я так боялся, что у оживившей тебя сыворотки будут побочные эффекты, что сам их себе придумал. А все этот многострадальный триббл, которого, кстати, из-за усиленной регенерации пришлось сначала морить голодом, а затем повторно стерилизовать! Накануне нашего отлета на Анарду он напал на лаборанта. Чуть не покусал, представляешь?  
– Доктор, вам как никому должно быть известно, что у трибблов нет зубов, – снисходительно заломил брови Спок.  
– Ты просто не видел, как эта визжащая, словно полицейская сирена, муфточка накинулась на бедного парня, – привычно ощетинился МакКой. – Ну, как на бедного… Если Спок-старший прав, новый сотрудник флотского госпиталя вполне может оказаться клингонским шпионом. В той вселенной ваши двойники, похоже, именно так одного и вычислили – трибблы, как выяснилось, на дух не переносят этих лобастых ублюдков.  
– Я смотрю, вы тут не скучали, пока я валялся в отключке, – резюмировал Джим, оборачивая вокруг пояса ремень с кобурой для фазера. – Так, я на мостик, и мне нужен от вас обоих полный отчет о том, что…  
Сигнал интеркома и раздавшийся вслед за ним взволнованный голос Чехова не дали ему закончить:  
– Мостик – лазарету. Мистер Спок еще у вас?  
– Спок на связи, – шагнул к переговорному устройству старпом.  
– Сэр, сканеры регистрируют нарастающую пространственно-временную пульсацию. Сигнатура на девяносто шесть процентов совпадает со вчерашней.  
– Спасибо, мистер Чехов.  
Однако не успел внешне невозмутимый Спок отключить интерком, как на панели замигал еще один вызов:  
– Грузовой отсек – коммандеру Споку, – Джим узнал по голосу одного из младших офицеров службы безопасности.  
– Спок слушает, – переглянувшись с капитаном, ответил вулканец. И тот, и другой уже догадывались, о чем собирается доложить им энсин Мэтьюс.  
К тому моменту, когда отряд охраны во главе с Кирком и Споком ворвался в грузовой отсек, воронка пространственно-временного туннеля уже достигла двух метров в диаметре. На черную дыру, поглотившую остатки «Нарады», она походила мало, скорее уж на портал в другое измерение, какими их изображали в старых фантастических фильмах, – гигантская опалесцирующая клякса чистой энергии, жуткая и завораживающая, словно пресловутая бездна, что всматривается в тебя в ответ, суля звездолет и маленький шаттл неприятностей. Причем потенциальное явление очередного пришельца из будущего Джима сейчас волновало в последнюю очередь – чертова кротовина сама по себе представляла немалую опасность если не для корабля в целом, то как минимум для людей, находящихся в грузовом отсеке.

 

  
  Материя пространства вокруг портала шла рябью, словно поверхность озера в ветреный день, от разлитого в воздухе статического электричества по коже маршировали стада мурашек, а резкие перепады давления создавали то тут, то там подобия маленьких смерчей, вполне способных, впрочем, сбить человека с ног. Если бы не сверхреакция Спока, в прыжке, достойном регбиста, поймавшего зазевавшегося капитана буквально в полете, все еще ноющим ребрам Джима определенно не поздоровилось бы. Бросившийся им навстречу Мэтьюс, во всяком случае, впечатался плечом в переборку весьма показательно: Кирк даже задумался на секунду, а не была ли смерть лейтенанта О'Лири всего лишь несчастным случаем. Впрочем, выводам Боунса он доверял, равно как и собственному обширному опыту общения с разного рода социопатами, преступными элементами и прочими аморальными типами. В том смысле, что человек, способный запихать труп в крошечный биоконтейнер, переломав ему при этом половину костей, и, очевидно, одержимый идеей превентивной мести, едва ли остановится перед убийством случайного свидетеля.  
Нехотя выпутавшись из рук Спока, Джим как раз прикидывал варианты дальнейших действий, когда червоточина достигла, наконец, пика своей активности и с оглушительным воем схлопнулась, выплюнув на пол грузового отсека свернувшего в позу зародыша мужчину в золотистой форме командного состава Звездного Флота. Удар, должно быть, вышел что надо, да и общий шок от прохождения через портал никто не отменял, однако гость и не подумал разлеживаться, то ли осознавая, что ничего хорошего его на этой стороне не ждет, то ли будучи по натуре человеком, привыкшим жить на износ и двигаться к цели, выжимая себя до последнего. Перемежая стоны с ругательствами, незнакомец уперся левой рукой в пол и рывком сел, одновременно нащупывая на бедре фазер неизвестной модели, однако адекватной реакции на его действия, как со стороны офицеров охраны, так и капитана с первым помощником, вопреки всякой логике не последовало – все семеро дружно таращились на красивое, волевое лицо пришельца, на котором даже сквозь болезненную гримасу проступала хорошо знакомая им мальчишеская ухмылка.  
– Что ж, по крайней мере, ты вполне пристойного возраста, – полюбовавшись, как брови Спока стремительно взмывают вверх, а челюсти Джима и эсбэшников синхронно ползут вниз, мужчина сосредоточил свое внимание на онемевшем от изумления Кирке. – Надо же, а я-то мнил себя самым молодым капитаном в истории Звездного Флота. Занятная у вас вселенная, однако!  
 _«И никаких тебе глобальных парадоксов и взрывающихся галактик»_ , – подумал Джим, невольно робея под внимательным, чуть ироничным взглядом искрящихся улыбкой глаз, которые привык каждый день видеть в зеркале.  
____________________________________________  
[1]Praemonitus praemunitus (лат.) – «Предупрежден – значит вооружен»

**Глава 2**

**_Звездная дата 2269.98. Прайм-вселенная. Планета Нибиру._ **

Бескрайняя, взъерошенная легким бризом морская гладь казалась такой безмятежной в лучах заходящего солнца, что даже кроваво-алый цвет волн, лижущих хищные силуэты прибрежных скал, не мог нарушить общей идиллии, а пение птиц и нежный шелест листвы, в красках заката пылавшей сочным багрянцем, и вовсе наводили на мысль, что «Энтерпрайз» нашла, наконец, пресловутую планету Эдем, куда так стремились незадачливые последователи доктора Севрина. Живописный, наделенный необычайно богатой природой мир, воистину похожий на райский сад. Трудно поверить, что в каких-то в четырех тысячах морских миль – рукой подать по меркам человека, привыкшего измерять расстояния в световых годах, – лежит мертвая, погребенная под тоннами вулканического пепла земля. Целый континент, уничтоженный десять лет назад извержением супервулкана вместе с уникальными, не встречающимися на других материках, представителями флоры и фауны, включая, по трагическому стечению обстоятельств, и единственную на планете разумную форму жизни.  
Даже в записи это выглядело настолько деморализующе, что Джим, обычно не принимавший участия в рутинных исследовательских миссиях, решил все же присоединиться ненадолго ко второй десантной группе. Размять ноги, как сказал он членам команды, когда покидал мостик, на деле же – чтобы перебить первое впечатление от Нибиру, запомнив ее прекрасной, полной жизни планетой, а не братской могилой для тысяч ни в чем не повинных душ. Обмануть Спока у него, разумеется, не получилось, но поскольку тот и сам с некоторых пор стал не чужд отдельным человеческим слабостям, тему удалось на время замять.  
Пронзительная трель коммуникатора, лежавшего поверх брошенной на песок формы, заставила Джима многозначительно хмыкнуть. А вот и Спок, легок на помине! Наверно, уловил его настроение, а может, просто решил поинтересоваться, с чего это капитан вот уже больше часа торчит на побережье. О пристрастии Кирка к романтическим прогулкам по пляжу его первый офицер был осведомлен еще со времен той памятной миссии, когда у половины экипажа отказали тормоза под воздействием вируса, ускоряющего связывание молекул воды в крови, однако даже Спок со своей _очаровательной_ социальной неприспособленностью не мог не понимать, что людям в таких делах нужна компания, а учитывая тот факт, что сам он сейчас собирал биологические образцы где-то в джунглях… О, нет, Спок доверял Джиму, как самому себе, да и как иначе в их-то ситуации! Просто последний раз, когда Кирк вот так запропал на берегу океана, его чуть не умыкнула в сексуальное рабство хорошенькая туземка с рыбьим хвостом вместо ножек и гипнотическим – в буквальном смысле этого слова – голосом.  
Впрочем, на Нибиру сирен, русалок и прочих аборигенов опасаться не приходилось, с некоторых пор здесь не водилось ничего разумнее китообразных.  
– Кирк слушает, – дежурно отозвался Джим на тот случай, если рядом со Споком находится кто-то из членов экипажа. Команда и так уже перешептывалась, что капитан и первый помощник не иначе как мыслями на расстоянии обмениваются, и давать подчиненным лишний повод для сплетен у Кирка не было ни малейшего желания.  
– Капитан, – по тону Спока невозможно было определить, шифруется он или просто следует въевшемуся до мозга костей вулканскому формализму, – позвольте напомнить вам, что через девять целых и четыре десятых минуты начнется прилив. Согласно полученным нами данным, пребывание на берегу в течение следующих шести часов может представлять серьезную опасность, поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую вам как можно скорее покинуть пляж и присоединиться к остальному десанту.  
– Спасибо, мистер Спок, но я, пожалуй, вернусь на «Энтерпрайз», – Джим мимолетно улыбнулся столь несвойственному Споку выбору слов. Подобная категоричность в советах и рекомендациях была присуща его старпому разве что в первые месяцы совместной службы, когда они с трудом притирались друг к другу, скрипя и буксуя на поворотах. С другой стороны, если вспомнить конкретные миссии, уже тогда Спок проявлял особую настойчивость главным образом в ситуациях, когда Джим неоправданно, на его взгляд, рисковал жизнью или наплевательски относился к собственному здоровью. – Никаких форс-мажоров не предвидится, а значит, я в вашей группе буду, как пятое колесо в телеге. Да и на корабле дел невпроворот.  
На самом деле, никаких особо срочных дел на борту у Джима не было, благо после недавнего ремонта красавица «Энтерпрайз» работала, как часы, а экипаж, предчувствуя скорое возвращение на Землю, неизменно выдавал максимальные результаты. Просто Кирк был уже по горло сыт этой планетой!  
Вот только, к сожалению – или счастью – ни то, ни другое для его первого офицера и по совместительству ментального партнера тайной не было.  
– Джим, – необычайно мягко начал Спок, давая тем самым Кирку понять, что лишних ушей поблизости нет, – полагаю цель, которую вы преследовали, спускаясь на планету, не была достигнута?  
– Я бы сказал, стало даже хуже, – вздохнул Джим, прекрасно понимая, что вечно бегать от этого разговора у него не получится: Спок или, что хуже, МакКой с подачи вулканца все равно влезут к нему под кожу. Когда речь заходила о физическом или душевном здоровье капитана, эти два извечных антагониста мгновенно начинали работать на одной волне. – Не могу отделаться от мысли, что мы могли бы спасти всех этих людей. Нибиру была открыта полвека назад, Спок! Если бы только Звездный Флот почесался отправить сюда исследовательский корабль хотя бы на десять лет раньше…  
– Первая директива, Джим, – напомнил вулканец.  
– Спок, я же не об эвакуации населения на соседний материк говорю! Подлетели бы ночью на шаттле, сбросили по-тихому источник холодного синтеза в жерло. И не надо мне тут цитировать мандат Звездного Флота! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что в особых случаях Устав допускает вмешательство в судьбу исследуемой планеты. Черт, я сам не единожды прибегал к этому положению, и командование постфактум всегда поддерживало мои решения.  
– И именно поэтому я рекомендовал бы тебе в дальнейшем не злоупотреблять данной привилегией. Ты сам неоднократно упоминал, что в адмиралтействе хватает, цитирую: зажравшихся штабных крыс, которые только и ждут удобного случая, чтобы дискредитировать тебя. Что же касается твоих переживаний, – Спок чуть помедлил, как делал бывало, подбирая уместное эмоционально-окрашенное выражение на разговорном стандарте, – то я не вижу логики в том, чтобы накручивать себя из-за ситуации, на которую ты не мог никоим образом повлиять. Нас не было здесь, когда произошла эта трагедия, мы ничего не знали о назревающем извержении и, соответственно, при всем желании не могли спасти этих людей. _Kaiidth_ , Джим! _Что есть, то есть_. Нам остается только смириться со случившимся и двигаться дальше.  
– Ох уж мне этот вулканский фатализм, – невесело усмехнулся Джим, пытаясь одновременно разговаривать по коммуникатору и натягивать через голову китель. Казенная ткань не слишком ласково прошлась по его обожженным на солнце плечам, зато он, наконец, определился с дальнейшими планами. – Но ты прав, Спок, это действительно нелогично, причем даже по человеческим меркам. Наверно, я просто устал. Миссия на Файлосе, нападение орионских пиратов на «Гурон», эпидемия на Дремии II[1]… Проклятье, да вся эта экспедиция была одним сплошным испытанием на прочность, и не важно, что я хоть сейчас готов подписаться на следующую!  
– Учитывая, насколько успешной оказалась твоя первая пятилетняя миссия в качестве капитана, можно с вероятностью восемьдесят пять и шесть десятых процента утверждать, что такая возможность вскоре тебе представится.  
– Не скажи, Спок, куча народу в адмиралтействе прямо-таки спит и видит, как бы списать меня на берег и, что самое печальное, большинство из них не столько крылья мне подрезать мечтает, дабы поменьше воду мутил и в прессе не отсвечивал, сколько пребывает в искреннем убеждении, что человеку с моими талантами самое место в Оперативном штабе управления, – поднявшись на ноги, Джим ожесточенно стряхнул с формы песок. Еще недавно он и помыслить для себя не мог иного будущего, кроме как кресло капитана «Энтерпрайз» в ее следующей пятилетней миссии, но слухами Звездный Флот полнится, и в последнее время у Кирка было все больше оснований подозревать, что по возвращении на Землю ему сделают одно из тех предложений, от которых не отказываются. Впрочем, руки он опускать, разумеется, не собирался! Как противник командование Звездного Флота, может, и пострашнее Машины Судного Дня будет, но так уж сложилось, что Джеймс Т. Кирк по определению не верил в безвыигрышные сценарии, да и связи среди командования у него тоже кое-какие имелись. – Я поднимаюсь на корабль, – уведомил Джим Спока, придя к заключению, что для одного дня более чем достаточно поплакался своему старпому в жилетку. – Навещу медотсек – кажется, я слегка переборщил со слиянием с природой и подпалил себе шкуру на тропическом солнышке. Заодно пройду, наконец, профосмотр, пока Боунс не сдержал обещание и не выволок меня с мостика, предварительно всадив в шею гипошприц со снотворным.  
Мгновением позже Джим понял, что выбрал не лучшую тему, чтобы разрядить обстановку. На самом деле, худшим вариантом был бы разве что разговор о заводских, так сказать, настройках вулканских ментальных уз, которого Спок обычно избегал, как черт ладана.  
– Джим, старший офицерский состав обязан был пройти ежеквартальный медицинский осмотр в срок до звездной даты 2269.90, – напряженные нотки в безэмоциональном на первый и даже на десятый взгляд голосе вулканца для Джима тем не менее были настолько очевидны, что ощущались почти осязаемыми. – Могу я спросить, ты откладываешь визит в лазарет вот уже более семи дней из-за присущего большинству землян иррационального страха перед любыми медицинскими манипуляциями или же сознательно избегаешь обследования, не желая отвечать на неудобные вопросы, а также давать доктору МакКою лишний повод для осуждения нашей связи в целом и моих сексуальных девиаций в частности?  
– Иисусе, Спок, – закатил глаза Джим, – никого Боунс не осуждает! Как будто ты не знаешь, что он вечно делает из мухи слона, а если эта самая муха имеет отношение к тебе, то и целого кашалота. Его хлебом не корми, давай повод поворчать на тему безумной вулканской физиологии, ограниченного мировосприятия, архаичных обычаев _et cetera_. Признаю, я действительно бегал от МакКоя всю неделю, лишь бы не объяснять ему, почему я за две недели извел месячную норму кожного регенератора, – Джим подавил улыбку, вспоминая, каких трудов ему стоило отделаться от Боунса и Скотти во время недавнего визита на Звездную базу. И все ради того, чтобы тайком купить в аптечном киоске мазь от синяков! Ладно бы смазку там, презервативы или афродизиак какой – вулканскому либидо, если уж удавалось его пробудить, бывало нелегко соответствовать даже с неуемными сексуальными аппетитами Джима – но, Господи прости, кожный регенератор… Смех и грех! – И прежде чем ты опять начнешь себя накручивать, хочу напомнить, что я с половины миссий возвращаюсь с куда более впечатляющим набором синяков, и вообще я не хрупкая девица, которую можно переломить, покрепче стиснув в объятиях. Боунс это, кстати, прекрасно понимает, иначе одним брюзжанием дело не ограничилось бы, уж поверь мне.  
– Однако во время… нашего пребывания на Альтаире IV ты получил довольно серьезные повреждения, весьма обеспокоившие доктора МакКоя, смею заметить. Выражаясь твоими же собственными словами, он _«чуть живьем меня не съел»_.  
– Ты бы еще вспомнил, как несколькими днями ранее едва не придушил меня, предварительно нашинковав этой вашей _лирпой_! Спок, не мне напоминать тебе, что такое _pon farr_ , и с чем его едят. Надо думать, Т'Пау не на ровном месте так сильно удивилась, что ты на пике _plak tow_ был способен более-менее связно мыслить и даже разговаривать.  
– Кажется, люди в таких случаях говорят: туше, – признал Спок после короткой паузы, заставив Джима расплыться в победной ухмылке.  
– Бог ты мой, неужели, наконец, настал день, когда мне удалось переиграть вулканца на его поле?  
– Утвердительно, хотя я нахожу необходимым отметить, что у тебя было неоспоримое преимущество, поскольку _pon farr_ и логика – понятия, которые, выражаясь на земной манер, в одном предложении не сочетаются. С другой стороны, – голос Спока стал на полтона ниже, приобретя отчетливые бархатистые нотки, – не всякий проигрыш является поражением, – то место в сознании, где Джим обычно визуализировал золотистую нить уз, наполнилось теплом, словно лучик солнца по лицу скользнул. – Я чувствую твою улыбку, Джим. Ты улыбался так, когда впервые обыграл меня в шахматы. Это одно из _taluhk vokaya_ , самых драгоценных моих воспоминаний.  
Джиму не раз доводилось слышать, как члены экипажа называют его улыбку солнечной. Наивные слепцы, они и не подозревали, что улыбка, которую капитан изо дня в день дарил окружающим, была не более чем белым карликом в сравнении со сверхновой, предназначавшейся одному-единственному существу во Вселенной, да и то в исключительных случаях. Таких, как сейчас, например – на памяти Джима эта фраза про «драгоценные воспоминания» была самым близким к признанию в любви, что Спок когда-либо ему говорил. В груди словно свернулся, счастливо урча, гигантский, шоколадного окраса триббл – точь-в-точь под цвет любимых глаз, как бы сопливо это не звучало.  
Осознав, что еще чуть-чуть, и он просто утопит партнера в эмоциях, для вулканской психики, вполне вероятно, откровенно разрушительных, Джим поспешил разрядить обстановку, перенаправив свою страсть в более, так сказать, приземленное русло:  
– А знаешь, что является одним из самых драгоценных _моих_ воспоминаний? – мурлыкнул он, старательно проецируя в голову Спока особенно жаркие моменты их увольнительной на Альтаире IV.  
– Подозреваю, человеческий алогизм никогда не перестанет удивлять меня, – Джим прямо-таки _видел_ полный иронии взмах соболиной брови. – Несомненно, в случившемся той ночью можно найти массу позитивных моментов, однако вспоминать с таким энтузиазмом события, всерьез угрожавшие твоему здоровью, а, возможно, и жизни…  
– …потрясающе нелогично, я в курсе! Придется тебе с этим смириться, Спок, раз уж ты умудрился связать себя узами с землянином. И к слову, коли речь зашла о _шахматах_ , – Джим очень постарался выделить последнее слово и голосом, и ментальным маркером в расчете, чтобы даже у несведущего в этой древней как мир игре вулканца не осталось ни малейших сомнений по поводу истинного подтекста фразы, – почему бы нам не разыграть сегодня вечером партию-другую?  
– Джим…  
– Отказ не принимается, мистер Спок! Ваш долг как старшего помощника заботиться о физическом и душевном здоровье своего капитана, а после этой миссии, не говоря уже о предстоящем посещении лазарета, мне будет просто жизненно необходим мощный заряд положительных эмоций. Эндорфины, Спок!  
– Капитан, вы в курсе, что это откровенный шантаж?  
– Возможно, но в любви и на войне, как известно, все средства хороши.  
– И вы, разумеется, осознаете также, что поддаваться подобному эмоциональному давлению крайне нелогично, поскольку в семидесяти восьми случаях из ста шантажисты, получив желаемое, выдвигают повторные требования?  
 _Черт побери, если это не флирт по-споковски, то я денебианский грязевой дьявол!_  
– А у вас есть принципиальные возражения, мистер Спок? Против продолжения этих переговоров на постоянной основе, я имею в виду.  
– Ни малейших, капитан.  
– Отлично, тогда жду вас сегодня в 2200 в моей каюте. Конец связи.  
Сверхновая? Куда там! Джим подозревал, что сейчас его улыбка вполне способна посоревноваться в яркости с Большим Взрывом. Отключив коммуникатор, он мечтательно потянулся, предвкушая захватывающий вечер и фантастическую во всех отношениях ночь. Партия в шахматы, кстати, в программе тоже была – в качестве прелюдии. Несмотря на два года отношений, узы и многократно проверенную опытным путем неспособность Спока противиться искушению, этого вулканского пуританина каждый раз приходилось соблазнять заново. Но уж стоило крепости пасть… Нет, Джим, конечно и до всей этой истории со свадьбой подозревал, что за фасадом вулканской невозмутимости Спок держит на коротком поводке вполне земные чувства и желания – столкнувшись пару раз с эмоциями своего старпома в их первозданном, так сказать, виде, Джим понял, что вулканцы, поставившие во главе угла логику, отнюдь не так далеко ушли от своих предков-варваров, как им хотелось бы, – однако такого _вулкана_ страстей не ожидал даже он.  
Едва ли Спок догадывался, – Джим, во всяком случае, очень постарался спрятать от любовника эту конкретную мысль – но, вспоминая события на Альтаире IV, Кирк немного лукавил. Поддавшись _plak tow_ , Спок, лишь чудом успевший в достаточной степени укрепить их связь, на бесконечно долгие часы перестал быть собой, и это был, мягко говоря, не тот опыт, который Джим хотел бы повторить. Рассуждая впоследствии о реальной угрозе его жизни и здоровью, Спок, вероятнее всего, несколько сгущал краски – ведь некое подобие уз, как выяснилось, между ними уже существовало, и никакие посторонние Т'Принг одеяло на себя больше не перетягивали. Но Кирк так подозревал, что при ином раскладе он оказался бы просто не в состоянии убедить Спока, что произошедшее не было изнасилованием, и вообще от пары синяков (пары десятков, если точнее, не считая царапин, укусов и… прочих повреждений, но это, право, уже детали) еще никто не умирал. Джиму, если уж на то пошло, и без того понадобился весь его дар красноречия, логика, харизма, личное обаяние – или на что там еще обычно покупался Спок, соглашаясь на очередное капитанское безумство.  
Зато Кирк понял, наконец, почему свой брачный, мать его, период вулканцы называют не только Временем Ярости, но и Временем Уз, и отчего для них так важны ментальные связи. Впрочем, когда _лихорадка крови_ у Спока пошла на убыль, и тот вспомнил кто он и, главное, с кем он, вулканским телепатическим штучкам в текущей ситуации нашлось куда более интересное применение. Посредством полного слияния разумов, как выяснилось, можно было не только снять болевые ощущения партнера, но и, с легкостью считав все его желания и кинки, устроить обоим участникам связи полет по Млечному Пути прямиком на седьмое небо. В десять, нет, в _сто раз_ лучше, чем Джим воображал себе, мучаясь эротическими кошмарами по дороге с Вулкана на Альтаир IV.  
С этого, собственно, все и началось – со снов. Хотя нет, не так, все завертелось еще на Вулкане, когда Спок, с ужасом осознав, что убил своего капитана и друга, человека, которого в глубине души хотел бы назвать _t'hy’la_ , вышел к всеобщему удивлению из состояния _plak tow_ , умудрившись заодно каким-то невероятным образом самостоятельно разорвать узы с Т'Принг. Случившееся благополучно списали на его гибридную физиологию – Т’Пау не иначе как из ксенофобии и снобизма, МакКой из-за недостатка информации, а сам Джим от облегчения и радости, что все благополучно закончилось. Тщательно лелеемое воспоминание о неподдельном счастье на лице Спока, когда тот понял, что его капитан жив и здоров, шло дополнительным бонусом.  
Вот только радоваться Джиму пришлось недолго: той же ночью он подскочил на постели с бешено колотящимся сердцем, вырванный сигналом интеркома из до жути реалистичного, хотя и откровенно чудн _о_ го… ну, наверно, точнее всего будет сказать «мокрого сна» о себе и Споке. Причем, самым странным в этом был не всплеск гормонов, достойный скорее подростка, чем тридцатичетырехлетнего мужчины – мало ли какие фокусы способно выкинуть подсознание в свете последних событий – и даже не главные действующие лица его фантазий – в конце концов, Джим прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в своих чувствах к Споку, пусть и старался не давать им воли. Но, черт возьми, видеть себя во сне чужими глазами, захлебываясь при этом в опьяняюще-ярких, но совершенно непонятных ощущениях, которые человеческий разум попросту не способен идентифицировать… Он даже не сразу понял, в чьем теле, собственно, очутился, пока тот, другой Джим, не простонал на выдохе имя своего любовника, подставляя запрокинутое в экстазе лицо под бледную сухопарую ладонь, скорее в ласке, чем в мелдинге касающуюся… пси-точек, так, кажется, это называют вулканцы?  
Сигнал внутрикорабельной связи прозвучал в некотором смысле вовремя: до главного блюда они со Споком, к счастью или несчастью, дойти не успели, а потом Джиму стало как-то не до вывертов собственной психики. Оказалось, что накануне вечером, где-то между дежурными подтруниваниями над Споком и нотациями о безрассудстве в адрес самого Кирка, МакКой умудрился взять у вулканца повторный анализ крови. Вот только проверить его на волне всеобщей эйфории он соизволил лишь в два часа ночи, по стечению обстоятельств мучаясь бессонницей! А потом перепроверить, и еще раз, и еще – а затем в срочном порядке разбудить капитана, напрочь убив того известием, что никакой _pon farr_ у Спока не закончился, и его прекрасное самочувствие – всего лишь временная ремиссия. Проще говоря, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали несколько дней назад, когда вулканец вдруг начал швыряться в стены тарелками с супом!  
Вызванный на ковер, Спок даже не пытался запираться, но от возвращения на Вулкан отказался наотрез, заявив, что не намерен вступать в брак с совершенно незнакомой женщиной, при условии, конечно, что за такой короткий срок ему вообще сумеют подобрать партнершу. Ни уговоры, ни приказы, ни даже откровенная ругань, на которую в конечном итоге скатился обычно сдержанный в выражениях капитан «Энтерпрайз», действия не возымели – устав выслушивать обвинения в идиотизме и суицидальных замашках, Спок молча покинул медотсек, послав субординацию к клингонам. Джим выразил свое отношение к ситуации, зарядив в переборку штативом с пробирками, и, залпом выпив подсунутый ему МакКоем стакан ромуланского эля, направился обратно в свою каюту, досыпать. Все лучше, чем надоедать Боунсу, тихо зверея от осознания собственного бессилия. Ситуация была патовая, с какой стороны ни глянь. Джим мог развернуть корабль к Вулкану – и плевать на карьеру – но он не мог силой заставить Спока жениться на очередной высокомерной вулканской стерве. Да и не хотел, положа руку на сердце!  
Едва добравшись до койки, Джим провалился в тяжелый, душный, словно предгрозовая ночь, сон, – убойный коктейль из стресса, ран и алкоголя предсказуемо взял свое – но лишь за тем, чтобы через час подорваться от еще более бредового, яркого, горячего сна, собравшего, наконец, кусочки мозаики в его голове воедино. Происходящее вдруг как-то сразу стало до боли очевидно, и Джиму оставалось только диву даваться, как он не понял ничего раньше.  
И ведь все один к одному было! Их фантастическое, на грани телепатии, взаимопонимание, духовная близость и растущая с каждым днем потребность друг в друге. Шок Спока, когда он думал, что Джим мертв, горе и вина, вопреки всем законам биологии загасившие _лихорадку крови_ и спровоцировавшие разрыв его уз с Т'Принг. То полуобъятие в медицинском отсеке. Лава эмоций, кипящая в человеческих глазах Спока, пока МакКой «штопал» Джиму порез на груди. И, наконец, категорический отказ вулканца заключать новый «брак по расчету» и его отчаянное нежелание смотреть Кирку в лицо – не из стыда, нет, а так, словно он боялся не сдержаться и… Что _«и»_ Джим изо всех сил старался не задумываться, всерьез опасаясь за собственное самообладание. Ему и без того казалось, что кровь в венах пылает, словно в пресловутой вулканской _plak tow_ , – лишнее подтверждение, кстати, существующей между ним и Споком связи. Как и почему – другой вопрос; впрочем, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, его взнуздывают и уводят в стойло, следуя простому, но мудрому жизненному принципу: проблемы надлежит решать по мере их поступления. Если, конечно, те сами тихо-мирно не рассосутся.  
План «взнуздывания», он же спасения, он же «бракосочетание по-вулкански, эпизод второй», Джим на волне вдохновения, читай возбуждения, составил буквально за пару минут, а вот с претворением оного в жизнь пришлось немного повозиться. Выбить у командования внеочередную увольнительную для экипажа после его давешней выходки было непросто, но Кирк не за красивые глаза получил репутацию человека, способного совершить невозможное. Второй пункт вообще прошел, как по маслу: Джим уже бывал на Альтаире IV и знал, куда можно обратиться, чтобы анонимно забронировать уютный коттедж вдали от цивилизации. Сложнее всего было уговорить МакКоя. Эту часть плана Кирк решил отложить напоследок и в конце следующей смены наведался во владения доктора с заготовленной заранее проникновенной речью и бутылочкой элитного сауарианского бренди из своего личного запаса. Боунс, конечно, устроил сцену, основательно вынеся Джиму мозги и вдоволь потрепав нервы, но, в конечном счете, Кирк покинул лазарет, получив медицинское и дружеское благословение на свою авантюру. Тематическая аптечка и подкожный микрочип, сканирующий биоритмы, шли в нагрузку. Последний, правда, Джим тут же взломал и перенастроил: их с МакКоем понимание того, какие жизненные показатели можно считать критическими, существенно различалось.  
Доставить Спока по месту назначения было уже делом техники: когда Джим вернулся на «Энтерпрайз», выразив свое почтение новоиспеченному президенту Альтаира IV и подефилировав на пару с Ухурой перед камерами, «виновника торжества» можно было брать тепленьким. Транспортированный аккурат в спальню снятого Кирком домика в горах, Спок не то что не ушел в несознанку, он даже не пытался спорить, когда Джим, что называется, поставил его перед фактом, без долгих церемоний избавившись от одежды. Тут и нормальный человек не устоял бы, а уж про вулканца в разгаре _pon farr_ и говорить нечего, благо на сей раз никакой внутренний конфликт его не разрывал.  
В общем, следующие сутки оказались для бравого капитана «Энтерпрайз» и его старшего помощника весьма и весьма насыщенными. Сначала Джим спасал Споку жизнь, потом обучал его премудростям секса, а когда новобрачный поневоле более-менее опомнился, несколько часов доказывал ему, что не нуждается в срочной медицинской помощи, и вообще никакая это была не жертва, а подарок судьбы, потому что: _«Черт возьми, Спок, в болезни и здравии! Это старинная свадебная клятва землян, но вам, сумасшедшим вулканцам, она подходит как нельзя лучше. Я же чувствовал тебя у себя в голове, когда мы… Неужели было похоже, что я делаю это из долбаного благородства, признательности или чувства долга?!»._  
Слова, впрочем, особого эффекта не возымели, а вот неуклюжий телепатический контакт, каким-то чудом инициированный отчаявшимся было Джимом, определенно заставил лед тронуться. Зато когда Спок убедился, что Кирка действительно все устраивает, его даже не пришлось особо уговаривать сохранить связь. Разумеется, до сакраментального _«жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день»_ , вулканец пока не дозрел – и не мудрено, с его-то тараканами – но он хотя бы признал, что разрывать узы в этой ситуации попросту нерационально, а следовательно, нелогично. Обмен мыслями, кстати, и впрямь помог им в будущем выпутаться из нескольких чертовски неприятных ситуаций, а способность чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии не единожды спасала обоим жизнь. Например, когда Джим попал под обвал в горах, залежи магнитной руды в которых затрудняли работу корабельных сканеров, или когда Спока похитили пираты, возглавляемые их старой знакомой, экс-командующей ромуланской эскадрильей леди Динатрой, жаждущей то ли прикончить ненавистного вулканца с особой жестокостью, то ли сделать его своей сексуальной игрушкой.  
Кроме того, разорвать узы, скрепленные пламенем _pon farr_ , по словам Спока, мог только квалифицированный вулканский целитель, а сама процедура предполагала серьезную метальную подготовку и не обходилась без побочных эффектов, самым невинным из которых были несколько дней жесточайших мигреней. Чтобы осуществить подобное, Джиму со Споком пришлось бы взять как минимум недельный отпуск, чего насыщенный график экспедиции им однозначно не позволял, во всяком случае одновременно. Оставались еще общекомандные увольнительные, но уж об этом-то Кирк позаботился, перетряхнув свои старые связи в адмиралтействе. Пришлось кое-кого умаслить, где-то надавить, под некоторых откровенно прогнуться, зато в перерывах между миссиями «Энтерпрайз» ни разу не оказалась поблизости от родной планеты Спока.  
К сожалению, древнюю земную поговорку про Магомета и гору придумали не на ровном месте, и Джим был на сто процентов уверен, что где-нибудь, например, на родине Спока, наверняка существует обратное по смыслу выражение. Если Кирк не идет к Вулкану… Хорошо еще расписание полета было достаточно плотным, чтобы не волноваться насчет визита Спока к вулканским жрецам-целителям! Два часа на орбите – тут семью бы успеть навестить, что, собственно, Джим своему старпому и предложил, не подозревая даже, что оная как раз сейчас находится на борту «Энтерпрайз». К пресловутому знакомству с родителями Кирк морально готов не был, а после недолгого общения с Сареком и вовсе пришел к выводу, что «снежная королева» Т'Пау на самом деле милая, понимающая и весьма эмоциональная женщина.  
Так что Джим счел себя настоящим счастливчиком, когда разговор на тему _«А каковы ваши намерения относительно нашего сына, капитан?»_ с ним завела мать Спока, а не его отец. Впрочем, человеческое происхождение и личная симпатия отнюдь не помешали леди Аманде устроить Джиму форменный допрос с пристрастием – репутация галактического Дон Жуана, увы, бежала впереди Кирка, делая его при прочих многочисленных достоинствах далеко не лучшим кандидатом в зятья. Зато Джим узнал, наконец, почему _pon farr_ Спока протекал так странно – причина крылась вовсе не в его гибридной физиологии, и, вполне вероятно, что Т'Пау, знакомая с древними вулканскими рукописями не хуже Аманды, прекрасно об этом знала.  
Во время так называемой свадьбы Спока посол Сарек с супругой находились на Коридане и о случившемся узнали только неделю спустя, когда «Энтерпрайз» уже покинул Альтаир IV. Разумеется, оба были в шоке – даже Сарек, а уж кому, как не его жене и ментальной партнерше можно было доверять в подобных вопросах. Но если вулканец, всегда строго спрашивавший с сына из-за его смешанных генов, признал официальную версию событий вполне удовлетворительной, то убедить в том же Аманду, разгневанную мать и землянку в придачу, оказалось решительно невозможно. И дело даже не в эмоциях было или, точнее, не только в них, просто слишком уж несостоявшийся брак Спока напоминал одну из легенд раннего постсураковского периода, которые неравнодушная к вулканскому фольклору Аманда знала, пожалуй, получше самих вулканцев.  
Песнь о Селеке и Сторне так она называлась, история о двух побратимах, принадлежавших некогда враждующим кланам и потому вынужденных во имя семейной чести сразиться друг с другом на церемонии _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_. Осознав, что убил своего _t'hy'la_ , Селек не только вышел из состояния _plak tow_ , но и сумел каким-то образом полностью уничтожить свою связь с женщиной, ставшей косвенной причиной гибели Сторна. Ну, а конец у этой легенды был и вовсе в духе «Ромео и Джульетты» – через несколько дней _лихорадка крови_ Селека вернулась, и молодой вулканец, решив разделить судьбу того, кто был его сердцем, ушел в пустыню, умирать.  
Все это до боли напоминало произошедшее со Споком, вот только, согласно полученным Сареком сведениям, первый офицер «Энтерпрайз» всего несколько часов назад был жив и здоров. Как и его капитан, кстати, что наводило на весьма интересные мысли. Сарек умозаключения супруги счел неубедительными, однако если существовала хоть малейшая возможность, что его сын нашел своего истинного ментального партнера и потенциального спутника жизни, они с Амандой должны были лично в этом убедиться. Так, собственно, «Энтерпрайз» и получила это назначение – Сарек надавил на пару кнопок, и, вуаля, делегатов на Вавилон везет не корабль дипкорпуса, больше похожий на круизный лайнер, а совершенно не предусмотренный для транспортировки многочисленных пассажиров исследовательский звездолет.  
С другой стороны, никакой посольский корабль, пускай и снабженный новейшим вооружением, не смог бы играть на равных с орионским камикадзе, так что все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Плюс Джим познакомился с родителями Спока и даже сумел заслужить их благосклонность, что, зная Сарека, было той еще задачкой. К примеру, окончательное примирение отца с сыном, на которое надеялись Аманда и Кирк, так и не состоялось, хотя первый шаг в этом направлении, несомненно, был сделан. Ох уж этот конфликт поколений! Мать Джима, помнится, тоже была не в восторге от его выбора карьеры, и это при том, что она сама служила на Звездном Флоте и до рождения второго ребенка практически не вылезала из космоса.  
Кстати, о маме. Шагнув к кромке прибоя, Кирк выудил из воды застрявшую между камнями морскую раковину размером с хороший арбуз. Золотисто-перламутровая и полупрозрачная, с паутинкой сочных рубиновых прожилок, она казалась одной из тех раритетных венецианских ваз, что Вайнона Кирк с упорством настоящего антиквара уже многие годы собирала по всей планете. Слегка соскоблив с раковины присохшие водоросли, Джим пришел к выводу, она вполне сгодится на очередной сувенир, после нормальной очистки и лакировки, разумеется. Таковых у него, правда, скопился уже на средних размеров грузовой контейнер, но, в конце концов, не обязательно же дарить все матери и племяннику, благо дальней родни и «сухопутных» друзей у Джима хватало.  
Решив, что пора и честь знать – кое-какие вопросы на борту «Энтерпрайз» действительно требовали его внимания, Кирк попытался вызвать транспортаторную, однако единственным ответом, которого он дождался, был «белый шум» на всех частотах. Разумеется, потеря контакта с кораблем при исследовании новых миров сама по себе не являлась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим – несмотря на все инновации флотских инженеров и личные усовершенствования Скотти связь с удручающей регулярностью глушило какое-нибудь природное электромагнитное излучение. Однако Джим пять минут назад на этом самом месте разговаривал со Споком, а получасом ранее связывался с мостиком, и если только Нибиру не оказалась по закону подлости в зоне действия внезапно налетевшего ионного шторма, подобная тишина в эфире свидетельствовала скорее в пользу вмешательства очередных недружелюбно настроенных лиц инопланетной национальности.  
Мысленно потянувшись к Споку, Джим почувствовал, что тот уже в курсе проблем со связью, но причины к своему вящему раздражению назвать не в состоянии. Что ж, хотя бы насчет десанта можно не волноваться! А вот в порядке ли «Энтерпрайз» – это вопрос, и какой-никакой ответ на него может дать только трикодер, при условии, конечно, что сканирующая аппаратура тоже не вырубилась под действием неизвестной «глушилки».  
Швырнув любовно отполированную им ракушку обратно в воду, Джим быстрым, временами переходящим на бег, шагом направился к гряде лесистых холмов, где по его ощущениям находился сейчас Спок. По дороге он снова и снова пытался связаться с мостиком, однако по стечению обстоятельств именно с «Энтерпрайз» до него дозвались первыми.  
– Капитан, вы в порядке? – в певучем голосе Ухуры звенела тревога пополам с облегчением.  
– Все отлично, лейтенант, – Джим резко сбавил темп, но скорее машинально, чем осознанно продолжил двигаться в сторону Спока. – Что с кораблем?  
– Пострадавших нет, сэр, работоспособность систем дальнего действия полностью восстановлена, – отрапортовала заметно расслабившаяся связистка. – Четыре минуты назад сенсоры зафиксировали на поверхности планеты стремительно прогрессирующие колебания пространственно-временных полей, однако что бы из себя ни представляла эта аномалия, она исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Научный отдел только начал анализировать новые данные со сканеров, когда к нам пробился мистер Спок. Сейчас он пересылает Чехову информацию со своего трикодера, но, похоже, эпицентр флуктуаций находился всего в миле от места, где работает наша группа.  
– Какое совпадение! – пробормотал Джим, прокручивая в голове все случаи, когда им приходилось иметь дело с нарушениями пространственно-временного континуума. Самым безобидным было, пожалуй, путешествие в шестидесятые годы двадцатого века, где «Энтерпрайз» приняли за НЛО. – Спасибо, Ухура. Передайте мистеру Споку, что я направляюсь к нему. Конец связи.  
Джим почти достиг подножия нужного холма, когда его словно кипятком ошпарило болью. Сжигающей заживо, вгрызающейся в каждую клеточку тела, взрывающей мозг болью фазерного ожога. _Проклятье, кто… откуда?!_ Рухнув на колени, Кирк несколько секунд пытался заново научиться дышать, слепо нащупывая на бедре собственный фазер, хотя было ясно как божий день, что он сейчас не то что нормально прицелиться, даже элементарно удержать оружие в руках не в состоянии. А потом боль вдруг взяла и прекратилась, просто исчезла, словно в голове какой-то выключатель повернули… или поставили блок, чертов телепатический блок, полностью перекрывший болевые импульсы, распространяющиеся по нитям уз, словно по нервным волокнам.  
– Спок! – не дав себе ни мгновения передышки, Джим подорвался с места и, не разбирая дороги, кинулся к вершине холма, где, как он знал, находился сейчас раненный вулканец. Ощущение присутствия было тошнотворно слабым, совсем как в тот раз, когда его партнера похитили ромуланцы, однако в своем чувстве направления Джим не сомневался – не после того, как он сумел найти Спока среди бескрайних просторов космоса. – Кирк – «Энтерпрайз», – выкрикнул он в коммуникатор. – Нападение на члена десанта! Срочно отряд службы безопасности и медиков по координатам Спока. Число и природа атакующих неизвестны, оружие фазерное.  
Джим понятия не имел, как он потом будет объяснять свою осведомленность в отчете, но, если подумать, ему не впервой было искажать факты и врать командованию, скрывая их со Споком ментальную связь. Как и нарушать приказы, кстати, рискуя карьерой, жизнью и безопасностью «Энтерпрайз». На самом деле, было не так много вещей в этой вселенной, которые он не сделал бы ради своего _t'hy'la_.  
Джим и сам не знал, кого он ожидал увидеть, выдравшись, наконец, из лесных зарослей на вершину холма: боевую группу клингонов, возможно, или орионских пиратов, хотя эти ублюдки обычно не стреляли на поражение, расценивая любого противника в качестве потенциального живого товара. Но уж точно не очередного своего двойника, слившегося в мелдинге с лежащим на земле Споком! Шок и растерянность были вполне естественной реакцией в подобных обстоятельствах, однако Джиму не понадобилось много времени, чтобы взять себя в руки и оценить обстановку наметанным взглядом – вопрос практики, как сказал бы его наставник покойный капитан Гарровик. Фазер Спока валялся на другом конце поляны, вероятно, отброшенный нападавшим, а вот оружие самого Лжекирка лежало в каких-то дюймах от его колена, и Джим первым делом исключил его из уравнения. Секунду или две он обдумывал возможность проделать то же самое и с лазерным ножом, находившимся в опасной близости от горла Спока, но подобный выстрел гарантировано оставил бы двойника без пальцев, а болевой шок во время мелдинга вполне мог стать для тяжелораненого Спока фатальным. По этой же причине Джим не рискнул оглушить или, как вариант, просто пристрелить проклятого доппельгангера, хотя руки у него, по чести сказать, давно так не чесались. Мысль, что кто-то с его, Кирка, лицом причинил Споку боль, вызывала у Джима тошноту.  
Он уже шагнул было вперед, собираясь выбить нож из рук дезориентированного мелдингом двойника, когда пальцы Спока соскользнули с лица Лжекирка, разрывая контакт, и Джима буквально согнуло пополам от накатившей огненным валом боли. Мгновение спустя Спок вернул контроль, укрепив пошатнувшиеся во время слияния разумов щиты, однако секундного замешательства Джима оказалось достаточно, чтобы оборотень, или что там представляло из себя это существо, захватил контроль над ситуацией.  
– Брось фазер! – убедившись, что Кирк пришел в себя, двойник выразительно кивнул на нож, прижатый к сонной артерии Спока. Его большой палец лежал на клавише активации, и Джиму не нужно было объяснять, что произойдет, если он выстрелит сейчас в ублюдка, неважно в режиме поражения или парализации: стоит ему только отпустить эту проклятую кнопку, и лазерный луч длинной в несколько дюймов вырвется из рукояти, вспарывая Споку горло.  
– И что помешает тебе убить его, как только я окажусь безоружен? – и не думая отпускать фазер, мотнул головой Джим.

 

  
  Мозг Кирка работал со скоростью варп-девять, отчаянно ища выход, однако все козыри в данный момент находились на руках у его противника, и Джим не мог придумать ничего лучше, кроме как тянуть время до появления парней из службы безопасности. Черт, он даже не знал, кто перед ним, и что этой сволочи нужно – кроме очевидного, разумеется. Но зачем-то же Спок вступил с его двойником в мелдинг, хотя, казалось бы, куда логичнее было использовать нейрозахват, если уж его противник оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы приблизиться к вулканцу на расстояние физического контакта.  
– Ну, не знаю, может, тот факт, что ты наверняка вызвал подкрепление, и через минуту здесь плюнуть будет некуда, чтобы не попасть в «краснорубашечника», – оскалилось в ответ существо, неприятно напомнив Джиму его собственное альтер-эго, порожденное на свет сбоем транспортатора. Взгляд у этого типа во всяком случае был такой же безумный, хотя в остальном он, как ни странно, что на самого Джима, что на его темное «Я» походил мало. Другая прическа, гражданская одежда, ну и возраст, конечно. Кирк дал бы своему визави лет сорок пять – пятьдесят. – И как бы сильно я не хотел увидеть эту вулканскую собаку мертвой, остаться в живых я хочу сильнее, а если ты возглавишь группу преследования, да еще одержимый жаждой мести за своего любовника, мои шансы на спасение существенно снизятся. Давай, шевелись! – двойник с такой силой вдавил нож в шею находившегося в беспамятстве Спока, что острая металлическая кромка рукояти рассекла кожу. – А то знаешь, я ведь могу и передумать. Насколько я понял, он не только в постель к тебе залез, но и в голову – эта их брачная ментальная связь, _tel_ или как там ее. Уверен, если я перережу твоему трахалю глотку, это в достаточной степени выбьет тебя из колеи, чтобы дать мне хорошую фору, – первая струйка зеленой крови расчертила беспомощно запрокинутую шею Спока, и Джим, признав поражение, швырнул фазер на землю. – Хороший мальчик! Похоже, Спок основательно тебя выдрессировал, – двойник скривился с таким безмерным отвращением на лице, что ему позавидовал бы и клингон, увидевший триббла. – Жалкое зрелище, на самом деле.  
 _Да что ты об этом знаешь, тварь!.._  
Но шанса ответить на оскорбление – о, а у него было, что ответить – Джим так и не получил. Спок, лежавший до этой секунды неподвижно и, как предполагалось, без сознания, внезапно выбросил вверх левую руку, со всей доступной ему сейчас скоростью и силой впечатывая ребро ладони в запястье Лжекирка. Крик боли, вырвавшийся у двойника, почти заглушил тихое жужжание активации лазерного клинка, но Джим еще успел увидеть, как выстреливший из рукояти ножа алый луч скользнул по иззелена-бледной скуле Спока, а потом события завертелись с такой скоростью, словно кто-то поставил видеофайл на быструю перемотку.  
Спок начал было поднимать правую руку, намереваясь, очевидно, выполнить нейрозахват, но глубокий фазерный ожог на боку – не та вещь, которую можно игнорировать, способны вы контролировать боль или нет, а доппельгангер был быстр, чертовски быстр. Вывернувшись из-под руки вулканца, он стремительно кувыркнулся в сторону одним из тех эффектных перекатов, что любил использовать в схватке сам Кирк, и, вскочив на ноги, устремился к валявшемуся в нескольких шагах от него фазеру Спока. Джим, не мешкая, кинулся к собственному оружию, но в эту секунду поляна озарилась, наконец, золотым сиянием транспортационных лучей, и двойник, мгновенно сориентировавшись, нырнул в заросли похожего на гигантский папоротник кустарника.  
– За ним! – рявкнул Кирк возглавлявшему отряд безопасности Джеффри Гарровику и, одним прыжком преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от Спока, рухнул рядом с ним на колени.  
Появившийся из-за спин охранников МакКой молча опустился рядом, с гипошприцем в правой руке и трикодером в левой, однако прежде, чем Джим сумел совладать с собой настолько, чтобы задать вопрос о состоянии своего первого офицера голосом, подобающим капитану Звездного Флота, а не паникующему бойфренду, вокруг его запястья сомкнулись обжигающе-горячие, дрожащие от боли и напряжения пальцы Спока.  
– Джим… я должен показать тебе… Это важно… – Спок не спрашивал разрешения – это был давно пройденный этап в их отношениях – просто предупреждал, чтобы не бросать своего пси-нулевого партнера в чужие воспоминания, как в холодную воду, и хотя еще один сеанс «вулканского вуду», как называл их ментальные практики Боунс, был последним, в чем нуждался сейчас Спок, Джим послушно распахнул перед ним свое сознание.  
Ну, или по крайней мере попытался – так уж случилось, что, несмотря на два года ментальной связи с вулканцем, Кирк был не слишком опытен во всех этих телепатических штучках. За исключением экстраординарных обстоятельств вроде полной утраты контроля во время _pon farr_ или ситуаций жизни и смерти, когда информация, переданная мыслеобразами, а не словами может стать ключом к спасению, Спок ни разу не опускал свои пси-щиты в достаточной степени, чтобы Джим мог заглянуть ему не только в сердце, но и в голову. Формально это делалось ради блага самого же Кирка – эспер из него был, как из Кроноса член Федерации, а объединение сознаний посредством вулканской связи даже для экстрасенсорно одаренной матери Спока, по ее же собственным словам, на первых порах было сродни полету на шаттле с барахлящими гравикомпенсаторами. Однако Джим подозревал, и не без оснований, что Спок просто не дозрел пока до полного принятия сути их отношений – союза, в основе которого лежат не только физиологическая потребность и психическая совместимость в сочетании с логически обоснованной выгодой для обоих партнеров, но и глубокая, непреодолимая эмоциональная зависимость друг от друга, веками воспеваемая поэтами по всей галактике. Состояние души – или _катры_ – не чуждое, согласно все той же Аманде, даже чистокровным вулканцам.  
С другой стороны, едва ли полноценное слияние разумов со Споком могло хоть как-то подготовить Джима к подобному потрясению. Напавшее на вулканца существо не являлось ни темным альтер-эго капитана, ни его андроидной копией, ни даже инопланетянином-метаморфом, наподобие того, что команда «Энтерпрайз» обнаружила когда-то на Регуле-8. Другая вселенная – вот откуда свалился им на головы этот слегка потасканный двойник Кирка, опровергнув тем самым, кстати, все научные выкладки Спока о незыблемости закона обмена энергией между параллельными мирами. История с Лазарусом и собственный вояж Джима в иное, зеркальное, так сказать, измерение однозначно свидетельствовали в пользу вышеупомянутой гипотезы, однако, как выяснилось, существовала возможность создания и вполне себе стабильных порталов, не подразумевающих рокировку двойников или взаимоуничтожение соприкоснувшихся вселенных. Не без проблем с настройками пространственно-временных координат и весьма шокирующих побочных эффектов, разумеется, однако для бывшего капитана ICC «Энтерпрайз», сорокапятилетнего Тиберия Джеймса Кирка, первый момент был не принципиален, а второй, собственно говоря, и послужил причиной его визита в эту вселенную.  
О, да, пришелец из другого измерения оказался не просто каким-то там случайным двойником Джима, а их старым знакомцем, явившимся из той самой альтернативной реальности, куда Кирка закинуло три года назад вместе с МакКоем, Скотти и Ухурой! _Очаровательно_ , как наверняка охарактеризовал бы ситуацию Спок, если бы не пребывал сейчас в шоковом состоянии, усугубленном вдобавок мелдингом с переполненным ненавистью разумом безумца. Джим, по правде говоря, боялся себе даже представить, что Спок должен был почувствовать при непосредственном с ним контакте – самого Кирка от одних отголосков чуть наизнанку не вывернуло, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Хотя, возможно, причина столь бурной реакции заключалась как раз в том, в чье именно сознание ему пришлось погрузиться.  
Это было все равно, что смотреть в кривое зеркало. Нет, хуже, в разбитое зеркало! Изломанное уродливое отражение, не вызывающее ничего, кроме отвращения и жалости, острые, режущие до крови края. Он действительно был безумен, этот Кирк из параллельной вселенной, и творил в своем безумии такое, что у Джима просто в голове не укладывалось, даже с поправкой на личное знакомство с миром Земной Империи, нравы в которой царили такие, что Империи Клингонской оставалось лишь нервно курить в сторонке. Но самым страшным для Кирка оказалось осознание, что была во всем этом доля и его вины!  
Разумеется, двойник Джима был психически нестабилен и до судьбоносного ионного шторма. По крайней мере так думал альтернативный МакКой, в разум которого Спок счел возможным заглянуть, не доверяя собственным суждениям в виду ментальной травмы, вызванной, казалось бы, беспричинным разрывом уз. Однако окончательно капитан ICC «Энтерпрайз» подвинулся рассудком именно в результате цепочки событий, которую запустил своим появлением в его вселенной другой Джеймс Кирк.  
Возможно, если бы обратный обмен удалось произвести хоть на несколько часов раньше, хитроумный, не церемонящийся в выборе средств Тиберий сумел бы выкрутиться, и, вероятно, альтер-Спок даже поддержал бы его, рассчитывая в дальнейшем превратить в союзника. Но благодаря Сулу с его глупыми амбициями все зашло слишком далеко, и в тех обстоятельствах вулканцу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться приказу командования. Ну, или сделать вид, что подчинился! Как бы там ни было, убить человека, который в другой жизни мог стать его _t'hy’la_ , рука не поднялась даже у «зеркального» Спока.  
Эти двое не были связаны узами, да и быть не могли – в той реальности Т'Принг не стала провозглашать _kal-if-fee_ , сочтя сына вице-короля Вулкана вполне приемлемой для себя партией. Однако кое-что оставалось неизменным в любой вселенной: другой Спок точно также вожделел своего Кирка, а может, и любил даже, черт его знает, во всяком случае рискнул же он головой, сфальсифицировав при помощи МакКоя казнь опального капитана. Хотя двойник Джима, безусловно, так не думал, и за спасение Споку, мягко говоря, благодарен не был. Впрочем, не исключено, что сам Кирк, оказавшись на его месте, чувствовал бы себя точно также. В одночасье лишиться всего, стать постельной игрушкой бездушного вулканца… Не удивительно, что бедолага в конце концов начисто слетел с катушек!  
Другой вопрос, что маниакально-депрессивный синдром отнюдь означает деградацию интеллекта. Двойнику Спока, весьма… творчески интерпретировавшему прощальный совет Джима, понадобилось почти десять лет, чтобы без лишнего кровопролития и репрессий подмять под себя Земную Империю. Тиберию – чуть больше года, чтобы сбежать из своей новой тюрьмы на Богом забытом островке посреди Тихого океана, благо, в отличие от имения Спока в отдаленной вулканской колонии, это было физически выполнимо. Справедливости ради, правда, стоило упомянуть, что с побегом ему немного помогли: Скотти, несмотря ни на что сохранивший верность своему капитану, и, как ни странно, Ухура, которая, собственно, и выяснила, что Кирк жив, благодаря какому-никакому влиянию третьей жены императора.  
О, Спок вовсе не заводил гарем, просто сначала заключил выгодный династический союз, породнившись с правящим Домом Арданы, а затем взял в жены землянку, способную подарить ему сильного и здорового наследника. Ухура, наивно полагавшая их брак чем-то личным, оказалась жестоко разочарована, а, как известно, во всей галактике нет ничего страшнее обиженной женщины. Эту дикую кошку не отпугнула даже навязчивая идея Кирка убить ее мужа, ведь за новорожденным Александром Селеком, как и за Споком, стояла вся политическая и военная мощь Вулкана, а леди Аманда души не чаяла в младшей невестке, так что удаление от Двора Ухуре в любом случае не грозило. Вот только избавиться от Спока было практически нереально – в лично созданной им системе безопасности слабых мест не было в принципе. Будь император человеком, мог бы сработать контактный метод, но против вулканской силы и телепатии у Кирка не было ни малейшего шанса, хотя он и не оставлял попыток прирезать Спока во сне все одиннадцать лет, что вынужден был ублажать его в постели.  
Впрочем, один способ все-таки существовал, такой же безумный как сам Тиберий! Создатель Танталова Поля «оставил ему в наследство» немало своих изобретений, и в их числе находящийся в разработке прибор, позволяющий путешествовать между параллельными вселенными. Более того, у этого гениального чудика была весьма занимательная теория насчет не первое столетие обсуждаемой учеными гипотетической встречи альтернативных личностей из разных измерений. Дескать, если один из «близнецов» убьет другого, то к нему, словно к Горцу из до сих пор популярной киносаги двадцатого века, перейдет вся жизненная сила двойника, сделав его сильнее, быстрее и выносливее. Стоит ли говорить, что «зеркальный» Кирк счел это идеальной возможностью стать, наконец, со Споком на равных?  
Даже с помощью Скотти ему понадобился почти год, чтобы довести устройство до ума, да и то временной контур, несмотря на все их усилия, продолжал работать с погрешностью от пяти до двадцати лет. Но Тиберия подобные мелочи волновали мало – главное, не сбоила система пространственного наведения портала, ориентированная на биосигнал двойника, а кому сворачивать шею, своему ровеснику, подростку или почтенному старцу, ему было глубоко до лампочки. Разумеется, некоторое отклонение имело место и здесь, но это Кирка даже устраивало, поскольку давало ему шанс подобраться к своей альтернативной версии незаметно, а риск вывалиться из кротовины где-нибудь за бортом «Энтерпрайз» он, вопреки возражениям Скотти, посчитал не стоящим внимания.  
Первая вселенная, в которую забросило его психованного двойника, Джиму, как ни странно, оказалась хорошо знакома – похоже, именно эта реальность едва не подменила его собственную в результате неудачного эксперимента с Хранителем Вечности, повлекшего за собой гибель Спока во время прохождения им вулканского испытания на зрелость. С «точкой высадки» Тиберию конкретно подфартило: грузовой отсек – не самое оживленное место на научно-исследовательском корабле, и хотя колебания пространственно-временных полей, вызванные образованием портала, судовые сканеры, разумеется, засекли, само появление на борту «Энтерпрайз» незваного гостя осталось незамеченным. А уж взломать главный корабельный компьютер и похимичить с локальными настройками, взяв под контроль систему жизнеобеспечения конкретной каюты, для Кирка, в какой бы вселенной он ни родился, проблемы не представляло. Тиберий не был до конца уверен, инициирует ли дистанционный способ убийства передачу жизненной энергии, однако все сработало, как по нотам. Даже руки пачкать не пришлось!  
Второй портал вывел «зеркального» Кирка на Землю 2271 года, в мир, поразительно похожий на собственную вселенную Джима. Во всяком случае, Сан-Франциско здесь выглядел точь-в-точь, как в его воспоминаниях и ничуть не походил на столицу Империи, которую знал Тиберий. А вот самого себя Джим узнал, прямо скажем, с трудом. Стать адмиралом, не разменяв и сороковник, – еще куда ни шло, есть чем гордиться, так сказать, но через какой же ад, черт побери, должен был пройти его двойник, чтобы за какие-то два-три года состариться… лет на десять? Смотреть в потускневшие, усталые глаза этого Кирка, утратившего свой внутренний огонь и, кажется, саму волю к жизни, было в каком-то смысле еще страшнее, чем воспринимать происходящее сквозь призму чужого, разъеденного безумием разума! Бедняга даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда на темной аллее парка «Золотые Ворота» к нему шагнул мужчина с кинжалом в руке, и, похоже, ничуть не удивился, разглядев лицо своего убийцы – истерзанный некой внутренней болью, он словно выгорел изнутри, утратив способность испытывать какие бы то ни было сильные эмоции. Когда имперский клинок вошел в его сердце, адмирал Кирк выглядел… почти умиротворенным.  
Еще одно перемещение между мирами, и снова Сан-Франциско, на этот раз времен учебы Джима в Академии. Местный Кирк нашелся там же, в компании, будь она неладна, совсем еще молодой и не озлобленной пока на весь свет Дженис Лестер. Нахрапом подобраться к потенциальной жертве номер три на расстояние удара Тиберию не удалось, а стрелять посреди хорошо охраняемого кампуса он не рискнул. Пришлось импровизировать, вспомнив приобретенные в подростковом возрасте навыки угона машин. К несчастью, Джим в любой своей ипостаси отличался хорошей реакцией – Дженис погибла на месте, а вот его юный двойник прожил еще несколько полных боли часов. Взбешенный неудачей Тиберий уже подумывал «навестить» парня в больнице, когда его накрыло долгожданной волной горячего электричества, несущего с собой невероятный прилив сил и энергии: словно десяток лет с плеч долой, как минимум.  
Джим, обреченный в деталях наблюдать все эти убийства, чувствовал, что и сам начинает потихоньку сходить с ума, но, к его облегчению, кошмарное клип-шоу, наконец, завершилось: очередной портал, к худу или к добру, привел «зеркального» Кирка в собственную вселенную Джима. Выпав из кротовины посреди леса, Тиберий вынужден был воспользоваться трикодером, чтобы определить координаты цели, однако распознать, какой именно из разбросанных по округе человеческих биосигналов принадлежит другому Кирку оказалось нереально. Впрочем, где капитан, там и первый помощник, не так ли? Предположив, что его двойник рано или поздно объявится рядом со Споком, Тиберий собирался всего лишь проследить за вулканцем, но при виде его лица, так похожего на лицо человека, которого он ненавидел всеми фибрами души, и без того эфемерный контроль имперца разлетелся на куски. Омыть руки в крови своего врага, вырезать его сердце из груди… Это годами вынашиваемое желание настолько затмило рассудок Тиберия, что он просто-напросто упустил из виду один немаловажный факт: даже умирающий, едва способный дышать из-за болевого шока вулканец по-прежнему располагает своим главным оружием, телепатией.  
Видение растаяло, оставив после головокружение и тошноту – полный эффект присутствия оказался слишком травмирующим для пси-нулевого сознания. Будь Спок цел и невредим, Джим, скорее всего, отделался бы легкой дезориентацией, но контролировать боль, не позволяя даже отголоскам нестерпимой муки просочиться по ментальной связи, и в то же самое время строго дозировано транслировать в голову партнера чужие воспоминания, было не по силам даже казавшемуся несокрушимым вулканцу. Особенно _такие_ воспоминания! Выламывающая виски мигрень и прочие не самые приятные ощущения, заставлявшие живо припомнить последствия распития на пару со Скотти бутылочки контрабандного ромуланского эля, откровенно терялись на фоне неизбежного при мелдинге и иже с ним эмоционального переноса, грозившего на сей раз прямо-таки погрести Джима под собой.  
Ярость, обида, разочарование, унижение, боль… ненависть, переходящая в одержимость… При всем отвращении, которое вызывали у Джима поступки другого Кирка, эмоции этого человека не могли не задевать его за живое! Неудивительно, впрочем, – может, на первый взгляд они с «зеркальным» Кирком и казались антиподами, но кому, как не Джиму, в буквальном смысле заглянувшему однажды в глаза своей темной половине, было знать, насколько они двое на самом деле похожи. Воспоминания Тиберия вызывали в душе такой мощный отклик, что на какое-то мгновение Джим почти перестал различать, где мысли двойника, а где его собственные. Наваждение было таким сильным, что ему пришлось закрыть глаза и призвать на помощь всю свою силу воли, чтобы не вцепиться в горло взиравшему на него с откровенной тревогой Споку. Краем уха Джим слышал, как Боунс, видимо, сообразивший, что «вуду» пошло не по плану, снова и снова окликает его по имени, но ответить ему сейчас означало потерять фокус и окончательно запутаться в тенетах чужой личности, волей обстоятельств застрявшей у него в голове. В каком-то смысле это было даже хуже нейронного подавителя доктора Адамса.  
Прикосновение горячих пальцев к лицу – даже не к пси-точкам, а просто к щеке – омыло спутанное, захлебывающееся навязанными чувствами сознание Джима благословенной прохладой, будто мокрой тряпкой смахнув с него все наносное и чуждое. Адреналиновый откат прошелся по телу волной озноба, но Кирк никогда не стал бы тем, кем стал, если бы не научился в доли секунды обуздывать своих демонов. С некоторыми, впрочем, совладать было труднее, чем с другими. Джим, например, до сих пор содрогался при мысли, чем все могло закончиться, если бы так называемый «ангел» с Триакуса использовал против него не примитивную и легко контролируемую фобию, а неизбывный, не поддающийся ни воле, ни логике страх за любимого человека, неизбежно идущий рука об руку с настоящим чувством.  
– Спок!  
Моргнув, Джим в свою очередь обхватил пальцами худое запястье вулканца, впился взглядом в его почерневшие из-за расширившихся зрачков глаза, как бы говоря: _«Все в порядке, я – это я, базовый комплект без всяких апгрейдов»_ , пусть даже для двоих, связанных узами, использование невербальных средствах общения в критической и цейтнотной ситуации было, по идее, на редкость нелогично, а порой даже опасно. Но сейчас, похоже, был как раз один тех редких – на людях, по крайней мере, – моментов, когда вулканская логика Спока сдавалась на милость земной эмоциональности. Он сам искал взгляд Джима, больше того, он по-прежнему держал его за руку и, кажется, не пытался даже скрывать свое беспокойство, словно забыв, что за ними наблюдает с полдюжины подоспевших членов экипажа, не говоря уже о язве МакКое, и, зная Спока, такая несдержанная даже по человеческим меркам реакция сама по себе уже была серьезным поводом для паники. Как будто Кирка и без того не трясло от одного вида его бескровного, заострившегося от боли лица, утратившего во время мелдинга последние краски.  
Периферийным зрением Джим заметил, как Боунс отвел глаза и что-то пробормотал – он делал так всякий раз, когда капитан становился слишком очевидным в своих чувствах к старшему помощнику, но если уж Спока в данный момент не волновало, что о них подумает команда, то Джима и подавно. Их со Споком негласная договоренность не афишировать свои отношения перед командой Кирка вполне устраивала, но не из-за того, что он имел какие-либо основания опасаться за карьеру, репутацию или капитанский авторитет, а исключительно по личным соображениям, как то душевное равновесие партнера и собственные подспудные сомнения в сути этих самых отношений.  
О, разумеется, Джим знал, что Спок к нему испытывает. Странно было бы не знать, даже с учетом всех щитов, которыми тот с завидным упрямством закрывал свое сознание. Но как раз эти ментальные блоки в числе всего прочего Кирка и напрягали, заставляя порой с щемящим чувством в груди задаваться сакраментальным для всех пар вопросом: а каким же, собственно, его любовник видит их совместное будущее. И видит ли вообще, со споковым-то маниакальным стремлением ни в чем не уступать чистокровным вулканцам.  
Впрочем, когда Спок смотрел на него вот как сейчас – взглядом, в котором даже не любовь отражалась, а некое безграничное, как вселенная, чувство, которому ни на английском, ни на стандарте определения не было – Джиму становилось мучительно стыдно за подобное малодушие. В конце концов, он со своей неистребимой привычкой флиртовать со всем, что движется, и вечно создающей проблемы репутацией первого юбочника Звездного Флота тоже был далеко не подарок!  
– Как он, Боунс? – сипло спросил Кирк, чувствуя, как дрожит и прогибается под усиливающимся с каждой секундой напором ментальный заслон, не позволяющий терзающей Спока боли хлынуть по связывающей их сознания нити.  
Все естество Джима требовало разделить с ним эту агонию, забрать себе хотя бы малую часть страданий, но он по опыту знал, что Спок никогда на такое не пойдет. Если уж он умудрялся удерживать щиты даже в плену у ромуланцев… Упрямый вулканский осел с двойными стандартами! Когда на больничной койке оказывался Джим, Спок, самым бессовестным образом игнорируя приказы своего капитана, нырял в его разум, блокируя болевые импульсы партнера, зато сам при этом огребая по полной.  
– Смотрите, кто заговорил! – буркнул МакКой, с выражением лица, достойным клингона, всаживая Споку в шею очередной гипошприц. Когда речь заходила о здоровье пациента, такие мелочи, как субординация и многолетняя дружба Боунса волновали мало. – Будь на его месте человек, я бы сказал, что пора читать отходную, – продолжил резать по живому доктор, – однако с этой его гибридной физиологией… Повреждения обширные, но по большей части поверхностные, а вулканский целительный транс, сам знаешь, творит чудеса. Шансы есть, – МакКой наградил капитана свирепым взглядом. – При условии, конечно, что мне не будут мешать делать мою работу!  
Стиснув зубы, Джим потянулся за коммуникатором, собираясь дать Скотти отмашку на транспортацию десанта, но легчайшее ментальное касание, ощущавшееся, как просьба повременить еще немного, заставило его вновь сосредоточиться на Споке, игнорируя продолжавшего изводиться на мыло Боунса.  
– Ты должен остановить его, Джим, – пальцы вулканца с такой силой стиснули запястье Кирка, что тот с трудом сдержал болезненный стон.  
Его первый офицер, друг и партнер определенно пребывал на грани своего контроля и срочно нуждался в помощи – всей помощи, какую только мог предоставить ему медперсонал «Энтерпрайз», – однако Джим чувствовал: для Спока почему-то было очень важно произнести эти слова вслух. Чисто по-человечески важно, пусть даже озвучивать очевидное, казалось его вулканскому разуму бессмысленным и нелогичным. В этом, кстати, был весь Спок с его твердым, как алмаз, и в то же время пугающе хрупким – если знать, где приложить силу, – самообладанием.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Джим, в красках представив себе, чем все закончится, если безумный гений, убитый Тиберием, все же где-то ошибся. – Прибор, который он использует, может, и нейтрализует разрушительный эффект от соприкосновения параллельных миров, но где гарантия, что очередная вселенная просто не подавится этим маньяком? Подобный… энергетический вампиризм, столько жизненной силы, сосредоточенной в одном человеке, причем силы чужеродной… Да он просто перегрузит какую-нибудь дцатую по счету кротовину, и соединившиеся вселенные таки коллапсируют, вызвав цепную реакцию а-ля «эффект домино»!  
Выражение лица Спока, пока Джим толкал свою несколько экспрессивную на нервной почве речь, не изменилось ни на йоту, но вот в бездонных темных глазах плеснуло какое-то чувство, словно в зеркале отразив вспышку волнения, весьма ощутимо всколыхнувшую их связь. «Прислушавшись», Кирк уловил необычайно яркий калейдоскоп эмоций: _страх-гнев-вина-смущение-стыд_ – короче, привычный приступ самобичевания из-за реакции, неподобающей, по мнению Спока, истинному вулканцу. И все же вопреки очевидному внутреннему конфликту его старпом даже не пытался блокировать свою человеческую половину! Не только – или вернее _не столько_ – потенциальный конец света лишал Спока остатков самоконтроля, сколько первопричина нависшей над ними угрозы, и, черт, окажись Джим на его месте, он бы тоже наизнанку вывернулся, лишь бы остановить безумца, убивающего двойников своего партнера. Любой ценой.  
Но Спок был ранен, и они с Джимом оба прекрасно понимали, что никакие офицеры охраны «зеркальному» Кирку не помеха, а значит, отлавливать его придется лично капитану. Часть Спока отчаянно противилась этому, не желая рисковать своим Джимом, своим _t’hy’la_ ради чужих, по сути, незнакомых людей. Но в том-то и дело, что они больше не были чужими! Капитан «Энтерпрайз», отличавшийся от Джима лишь тем, что в его жизни не было Спока, одинокий, рано постаревший адмирал, юный кадет, еще и пороху, как говорили в старину, не нюхавший… Даже если мироздание все-таки переживет подобное надругательство над законами пространственно-временного континуума, страшно подумать, скольким еще Киркам предстоит умереть, прежде чем Тиберий сочтет, что набрал достаточно силы, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с объектом своей любви-ненависти! Собственно, будь Спок сейчас в состоянии трезво мыслить, он бы знал: Джим и без его просьбы сорвался бы вслед за своим двойником, наплевав, что его шансы одолеть этого супермена в схватке один на один весьма призрачны. В конце концов, происходящее было в немалой степени и на его совести.  
– Я достану этого гада, обещаю, – направив по связи запутанный сгусток мыслей и чувств, при сильном упрощении сводившийся к лаконичному, но необычайно емкому _«Все получится, Спок!»_ , Джим в последний раз сжал запястье вулканца и, поднявшись на ноги, активировал коммуникатор: – Кирк – «Энтерпрайз». Медбригада наготове?  
– Ждет в транспортаторной, капитан, – послышался из передатчика голос главного инженера. – Как там мистер Спок?  
– Неважно, Скотти, но наш добрый доктор обещает поставить его на ноги, – Джим бросил на МакКоя один из своих _особых_ капитанских взглядов. Конкретно этот означал: _«Делай, что хочешь, но выдай мне чудо»_ , хотя не то чтобы Боунс нуждался в подобном понукании. Он столько раз вытаскивал Кирка со Споком с того света, что все и не упомнишь, причем, в большинстве случаев любой другой врач на его месте просто отступился бы. – Так, поднимайте Спока с МакКоем, затем всех ребят из научного отдела. И передай Джотто, чтобы отправил вниз еще один отряд. Мне понадобится больше людей.  
Дождавшись, пока силуэты членов десанта растают в золотистом сиянии транспортации, Джим подобрал, наконец, с земли свой фазер, на ходу вызывая группу преследования:  
– Доложите ситуацию, лейтенант!  
– Сэр, боюсь, мы упустили его, – в запыхавшемся голосе Джеффри Гарровика, с трудом пробивающемся сквозь статический шум, отчетливо слышались несчастные нотки, но дело скорее всего было не в том, что парень винил себя за ошибку, а в его отчаянном желании схватить ублюдка, едва не убившего Спока. После истории с облаком-вампиром Гарровик-младший испытывал к первому офицеру «Энтерпрайз», пожалуй, даже больший пиетет, чем к капитану. – Эти заросли хуже джунглей Амазонки, честное слово, а у беглеца то ли более современная модель лазерного ножа, то ли вообще лучевой резак. Мы отслеживали его сканерами жизненных форм, но секунд двадцать назад все приборы внезапно забарахлили. Трикодеры словно взбесились, а коммуникаторы выдают сплошные помехи. Я даже не уверен, что вы вообще меня слышите, капитан!  
– Слышу, но не слишком отчетливо, – Джим стиснул свободную руку в кулак, напоминая себе, что в прошлый раз корабельные сенсоры зафиксировали первые признаки временной аномалии за три с лишним минуты до предполагаемой активации портала. – Оставайтесь на линии, лейтенант, меня вызывают с «Энтерпрайз», – Джим щелкнул ногтем по кнопке, переключаясь на частоту мостика. – Кирк на связи. Дайте угадаю, мистер Чехов, на планете очередное светопреставление?  
– Так точно, сэр, – возбужденно откликнулся молодой навигатор, – сканеры снова регистрируют нарастающие пространственно-временную пульсацию. Сигнатура заметно отличается, зато можно проследить определенное сходство с данными телеметрии, снятыми во время нашего перемещения в двадцатый век и обратно. Такое впечатление, что на поверхности Нибиру образуется нечто вроде «кротовой норы»!  
 _Проклятье, если Тиберий успеет прыгнуть в портал, все, что им останется, это мысленно считать трупы и гадать, просыпаясь по утрам, а не станет ли сегодняшний день для всего сущего пресловутым судным_ …  
– Энсин, определите очаг колебаний и передайте его координаты в транспортаторную. Скотти, слышишь меня? – осознав, что нервно расхаживает по поляне взад-вперед, Джим заставил себя остановиться, пока его флотские сапоги на жесткой подошве не протоптали проплешину на травяном ковре цвета спелой малины.  
– На связи, – сквозь усиливающиеся помехи булькнул коммуникатор.  
– Чехов сейчас пришлет тебе координаты источника аномалии. Сможешь перенести туда меня и группу Гарровика?  
– Не одновременно, капитан. Эффект сингулярности возрастает по экспоненте, и нашу Леди уже изрядно лихорадит. Собственно, я вообще не рекомендовал бы пока пользоваться транспортатором, если вы, конечно, не планируете снова материализоваться в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной!  
– Ты удивишься, Скотти, но именно этого я и пытаюсь избежать. Ладно, перебрось первым меня, потом, если все пройдет нормально, отправляй следом Гарровика с парнями.  
Устав Звездного Флота и элементарный здравый смысл требовали транспортировать сначала охранников, но когда это Джим Кирк полагался в своих решениях, уже не раз, кстати, спасавших галактику от гибели, на правила и логику? Вот и сейчас он буквально нутром чуял, что должен иди первым – а иначе будет слишком поздно, во всех смыслах.  
К счастью, экипаж «Энтерпрайз», за исключением разве что Боунса и иногда Спока, давно уже научился воспринимать любые безумства своего капитана как должное. Не прошло и пары секунд, как перед глазами у Джима сгустился рой золотых искр, а охваченное псевдомурашками тело на мгновение стало невесомым, словно при нулевой гравитации. Идеальное, как по учебнику перемещение, и если бы не легкое головокружение при материализации, он, пожалуй, счел бы Скотти перестраховщиком. Впрочем, неприятный сюрприз по месту десантирования Джима, что неудивительно, все равно ожидал. Стремительно разрастающаяся червоточина сминала возле себя материю пространства, словно листок бумаги, порождая гравитационно-атмосферную аномалию со всеми вытекающими. Смерч, бушующий вокруг портала, по размеру был не чета тем, что будущему капитану «Энтерпрайз» доводилось видеть в свое время в Айове, но вот по разрушительной мощи… Хорошо хоть материализовался Джим на самом краю зоны поражения, а иначе тесное знакомство его затылка с ближайшим деревом закончилось бы чем-нибудь посерьезнее звездочек перед глазами и прокушенного от неожиданности языка.  
Вот только пока капитан соображал, на каком он, собственно, свете, и собирал мозги в кучку, драгоценное время оказалось упущено: к тому моменту, когда Кирк сумел, наконец, сфокусировать взгляд и отлепиться от красно-белого родственника березы, его двойник уже исчез в люминесцирующей воронке туннеля. Поверхность портала пошла рябью – переход между вселенными, совершенно очевидно, мог захлопнуться в любую секунду, а значит, взвешивать все «за» и «против», как водится, было некогда. Последовать за Тиберием – означало шагнуть в неизвестность, вполне вероятно, купив себе билет в один конец, но какие, собственно, у Джима были варианты? По сути, он все решил еще там, на поляне, когда сжимал в своей ладони запястье Спока, самым откровенным образом палясь перед подчиненными.  
Спок… Джим мысленно потянулся к вулканцу, отчаянно надеясь, что тот еще не успел погрузиться в целительный транс – уходить, не простившись, пусть это самое прощание по факту уже состоялось, казалось Кирку предательством. Если он не вернется… Прикосновение Спока к его сознанию было подобно дуновению теплого утреннего ветра на излете холодной пустынной ночи. Щиты, блокирующие боль, никуда не делись, но, как ни странно, Джим никогда еще не ощущал эмоции Спока настолько полно и без цензуры. Там не было связных мыслей, лишь образы и чувства, не столько переданные по узам, сколь изначально одни на двоих. _«Удачи»_ , – шепнул суховей, рисуя на песке фигуру вулканца, поднявшего руку в традиционном салюте _ta'al. «Я вернусь»_ , – эхом отозвался морской бриз, бликуя на поверхности воды солнечным золотом растрепанных волос.  
Отринув последние колебания, Джим прыгнул в сужающийся зев портала.  
______________________________________________  
[1] _«Миссия на Файлосе, нападение орионских пиратов на «Гурон», эпидемия на Дремии II…»_ \- события, показанные в эпизодах 7, 17 и 20 Star Trek: The Animated Series.

 

**Глава 3**

**_Звездная дата 2259.229. Звездолет USS «Энтерпрайз». Орбита Нового Вулкана._ **

– А в следующую секунду я уже целовался с палубой на твоей «Энтерпрайз», – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джиму гость из альтернативной вселенной, Джеймс Т. Кирк тридцати шести лет от роду, капитан USS «Энтерпрайз» и предположительно тот самый парень, которого посол Спок называл своим _t’hy’la_. – Она, кстати, здорово отличается от моей, не так сильно, как имперский корабль, конечно, но дизайн принципиально другой, да и конструкция местами точь-в-точь, как на чертежах, согласно которым у нас собираются модернизировать класс «Конституция». В каком году ее «спустили на воду»?  
– В феврале пятьдесят восьмого, – машинально ответил Джим, с жадным интересом разглядывая сидевшего на биокровати мужчину.  
То, что он видел, ему… нравилось. Для своих лет Джеймс – пожалуй, именно так удобнее всего было его называть, учитывая, что самого Джима полным именем величали только в формальной обстановке, – выглядел просто великолепно. Все так же дьявольски привлекателен, ни следа морщин на загорелом лице или иных признаков возраста, разве что фигура чуть плотнее, но глядя, как перекатываются мышцы под узкими форменными брюками и золотым кителем немного непривычного фасона, Джим мог с уверенностью утверждать, что это не столько результат злоупотребления вкусной, но нездоровой пищей, которой он сам в последнее частенько утешал нервы взамен алкоголя, сколь следствие многочасовых тренировок в спортзале. И эта почти кошачья пластика, вероятно, весьма эффективно дополнявшая боевой стиль Джеймса – свои навыки рукопашного боя он однозначно приобретал не в ссорах с дядей и барных драках.  
Но больше всего молодому капитану импонировала окружавшая его двойника аура харизмы и обаяния, до коих самому Джиму было еще расти и расти. По крайней мере, он искренне на это надеялся. В том смысле, что слишком уж разными до недавнего времени были их судьбы. Джеймс, может, и получил «Энтерпрайз» на пять лет позже, зато он сел в капитанское кресло опытным офицером, и ему не приходилось тут и там пробираться на ощупь, набивая себе шишки и выбешивая командование. А детские годы – Джим не знал, пришлось ли другому Кирку испытать не себе кошмары Тарсуса IV, но он хотя бы рос в полной, счастливой семье с отцом, матерью и братом и едва ли слишком часто виделся с дядюшкой Фрэнком. Ну, и наконец, у Джеймса был Спок! Возможно, дружба между ними зародилась не сразу, а за любовь и вовсе пришлось побороться, но они хотя бы с первого дня относились друг к другу с взаимным уважением и уж точно не устраивали регулярных представлений на мостике, бодаясь по поводу и без повода как два упрямых барана.  
– Джим, хватит уже играть в «Найди десять отличий», – проворчал МакКой, когда пауза в разговоре начала откровенно затягиваться, – уверяю тебя, с поправкой на десятилетнюю разницу в возрасте, вы, парни, словно по одной форме отлиты.  
– Вообще-то это был скорее приступ самолюбования, – хмыкнул Джим, отзеркалив ухмылку, появившуюся при этих словах на лице другого Кирка. Черт, это было действительно странно! Он не раз задавался вопросом, каково Споку общаться со своей альтернативной версией, а теперь вдруг сам оказался героем каитянской комедии «Двое: я и моя тень». Или оригинальная версия была снята на Земле? Откровенно говоря, Джим даже в детстве больше интересовался актрисами-близняшками, исполнявшими главные роли, чем самим фильмом. – Выходит, наш гость и в самом деле Джеймс Кирк? – уточнил он, повернувшись к МакКою.  
– На все сто процентов, – врач протянул Джиму падд с результатами обследования его двойника. – Имеет место ряд отклонений в медицинских показателях, но оно и понятно. Например, его список аллергий раза в три короче твоего, а все повреждения скелета, не такие уж и многочисленные, кстати, были должным образом регенерированы.  
Джим чуть заметно поморщился, зная, что своими костными мозолями, возникающими только на месте естественным образом сросшихся переломов, он обязан «воспитанию» Фрэнка, а непереносимостью внушительного перечня продуктов и медицинских препаратов все тому же Нерону – кювезы для недоношенных младенцев в медшаттлах Звездного Флота были не предусмотрены, и до прибытия помощи родившегося шестимесячным Джима напичкали таким количеством лекарств, что обеспечили на всю жизнь хреновой тучей всевозможных аллергий.  
– О'кей, пускай у нас идентичная ДНК, и моего человека убил не ты, – кивнул Кирк своему двойнику, скрестив руки на груди, – но как я могу быть уверен, что ты действительно тот, за кого себя выдаешь? Может, тебе нужно то же самое, что и этому… Тиберию, и ты только и ждешь удобного случая свернуть мне шею и перепрыгнуть в следующую вселенную?! – не то чтобы он всерьез не доверял Джеймсу, нет. Рассказанная им история звучала настолько безумно, что ничем кроме правды быть по определению не могла, плюс Джим нутром чуял, что его старшее «Я» говорит правду. Вот только он сильно сомневался, что его интуиция послужит убедительным аргументом для Спока и МакКоя, особенно если вспомнить чем все обернулось, когда он ссылался на нее в последний раз. То, что Джим не закончил тогда, как пресловутый арабский принц, было чистейшей воды чудом.  
– Кому, как ни тебе знать, вру я или нет, – пожал плечами его «близнец». – Хотя, вынужден признать, окажись я на твоем месте, тоже себе на слово не поверил бы, – скосив глаза на Спока, маячившего у капитана за спиной, буквально излучая подозрительность и протекционизм, Кирк-старший растянул губы в странной, а-ля Мона Лиза, улыбке, коей Джим за собой не знал и, соответственно, не мог вот так с ходу расшифровать. – Я бы предложил тебе использовать детектор лжи, но компьютер, как мы все знаем, можно обмануть… в отличие от вулканца!  
– Мистер Кирк, если вы намекаете на слияние разумов, – Спок выглядел откровенно оскорбленным подобным предложением и даже не пытался это скрывать, – то я должен напомнить вам, что мелдинг для вулканцев очень интимная процедура, часть личной жизни, за исключением экстраординарных обстоятельств разделяемая лишь членами семьи или близкими друзьями.  
– Ну, так и мы вроде как не чужие друг другу люди, – взгляд, которым Джеймс одарил Спока… О, со стороны он казался абсолютно благопристойным, но Джим-то знал за собой это мечтательное, неуловимо собственническое выражение, и его правая рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. _Эй, у тебя дома есть свой Спок, вот его и ешь глазами! Нечего тут на чужих вулканцев заглядываться_. – Кроме того, если нынешние обстоятельства нельзя назвать экстраординарными, то я не знаю тогда, какие вообще можно. Спок, мой Спок, я имею в виду, не единожды использовал мелдинг по долгу службы. По его словам, бывают такие ситуации, когда слепое следование вулканским традициям, куда большее преступление, чем нарушение культурных табу или вмешательство чью-то частную жизнь.  
– Цель оправдывает средства, серьезно? – обернувшись к Споку, Джим от души хлопнул его по плечу, изо всех сил давя предательскую улыбку: возмущенный отповедью Кирка-старшего вулканец выглядел похожим на встопорщившего шерсть кота. _Добро пожаловать в мою шкуру, дружище_. – Что ж, приятно осознавать, что мне не придется ждать добрых сто лет, прежде ты научишься смотреть сквозь пальцы на некоторые глупые правила.  
– На многое не рассчитывай, – заговорщически подмигнул Джиму его двойник, – Спок есть Спок.  
– Кто бы сомневался! – фыркнул Кирк, решив по здравом размышлении, что ревновать к самому себе глупо. В конце концов, у него и самого рыльце было в пушку: в силу разницы в возрасте он никогда не рассматривал посла Спока в сексуальном плане, но тот факт, что старый вулканец будил в нем море симпатии, если не сказать нежности, отрицать было бессмысленно. – Ладно, ты прав, я тебе верю, – вернув МакКою падд, Джим протянул своему альтернативному воплощению руку. – Рад знакомству, если это можно так назвать, хотя я предпочел бы, чтобы столь знаковая встреча произошла при более благоприятных обстоятельствах.  
– Взаимно, – рукопожатие Кирка-старшего оказалось крепким, но каким-то уютным что ли и по-родному теплым. Так, наверно, могло бы ощущаться прикосновение отца или брата, не то чтобы Джиму было с чем сравнивать, конечно. – Думаю, это будет незабываемый опыт для нас обоих, – спрыгнув с биокровати, которую МакКой каким-то чудом умудрился запихать в свой кабинет, Джеймс маскирующим нервозность жестом расправил чуть более короткую, чем у самого Джима форменку. – Итак, может, расскажете, наконец, каких дел успел здесь наворотить наш одиозный двойник?  
– Капитан… – попытался возразить по-прежнему преисполненный недоверия Спок, но Кирк с досадой отмахнулся, не давая ему закончить.  
– Спок, я _чувствую_ , что он говорит правду, и это не просто интуиция, тебе ли не знать, – Джим сделал вулканцу страшные глаза, намекая на последствия собственной встречи Спока с гостем из параллельной вселенной. Его принятое в последний момент решение остаться в Звездном Флоте иначе как актом веры назвать было сложно. – И вообще, какие еще доказательства тебе нужны? Джеймс сам предложил тебе прочитать его мысли, и это при том, что у него голова просто раскалывается после того, как другой Спок залил туда целый архив чужих воспоминаний, – Джим сочувственно поморщился, заметив, как старший Кирк уже в который раз потирает висок: его собственный выносящий мозг опыт на Дельта-Веге был свеж в памяти, как будто это случилось вчера. – Ох уж мне эта вулканская телепатия с ее эмоциональным, будь он неладен, переносом. Тут недолго и крышей поехать!  
– Ну, сегодняшний случай скорее исключение из правил, – с добродушной усмешкой похлопал Джима по плечу его «близнец», – так что могу тебя успокоить, малыш: все дело в практике. Вулканские узы, как пилотские навыки: чем больше летаешь, тем лучше получается.  
– Вулканские узы?! – голос Спока подскочил на октаву, а и без того ненормально подвижные брови взмыли, как у мультяшного персонажа, едва ли не к самой челке. – Мистер Кирк, правильно ли я вас понял? Вы утверждаете, что вы и ваш первый помощник… _telsu_?  
– Я не силен в древневулканском, мистер Спок, но если вы им имеете в виду постоянную ментальную связь… Эй, секундочку! – запоздалое озарение на лице старшего Кирка сменилось весьма красноречивым смущенно-раздосадованным выражением а-ля _«Упс, вот это я лоханулся»_. – Вы двое что, не связаны?  
Джим мысленно схватился за голову, проклиная свой длинный язык, причем как в прямом, так и переносном или, вернее, _альтернативном_ смысле. Вот кой черт, спрашивается, дернул его вспомнить про мелдинг с послом, и зачем Джеймсу понадобилось откровенничать о своих отношениях со Споком, особенно после того, как он элегантно обошел эту тему, посвящая присутствующих в суть проблемы с Тиберием? Как результат, Боунс выглядит, словно свалится сейчас с сердечным приступом, а Спок так и вовсе завис на манер словившего баг компьютера. Собственно, бедолагу чуть не закоротило еще на живоописании Джеймсом отношений между их злыми двойниками, но если вулканцы из «зеркальной» вселенной, даже признав важность контроля над эмоциями, оставались по своей натуре воинами-завоевателями, то у Спока из вселенной-прайм – так Джим окрестил про себя мир, от которого отпочковалась их собственная временная линия – подобного оправдания, увы, не было.  
Впрочем, пока Кирк мучительно соображал, что бы такое подобающее ситуации выдать и при этом не спалиться, его старший помощник вполне успешно перезагрузился и в лучших традициях своих отношений с Джимом принялся топтаться у того на сердце, вещая о логичном, разумном и вулканском. Не со зла, разумеется, а исключительно в силу природы и воспитания.  
– Хотя для меня честь называть капитана своим другом, ваше предположение, что наши с ним отношения выходят за рамки товарищеских, является не только беспочвенным, но и оскорбительным, – отрезал Спок тоном, живо напоминающим о ледяных красотах Дельта-Веги. – Я не знаю, чем руководствовался мой двойник, создавая между вами связь. Это не только нелогично в социальном плане, учитывая, что вы оба мужчины и, соответственно, не способны к созданию стандартной ячейки общества путем естественного воспроизведения потомства, но и в высшей степени безответственно с профессиональной точки зрения, поскольку эмоционально скомпрометированные друг другом командующие офицеры могут представлять опасность для корабля и экипажа, – патентованный споковский взгляд _«О, Сурак, и как меня угораздило связаться с этим придур… нелогичным человеком»_ был старшему Кирку, как с гуся вода, но оседлавшего любимого конька вулканца это, похоже, нимало не смущало. – Я нахожу подобный курс действий абсолютно недопустимым, особенно принимая во внимание некоторые события, в вашей вселенной, мистер Кирк, никогда не происходившее. Однако даже если допустить – исключительно теоретически допустить, я подчеркиваю, – что в определенных обстоятельствах я мог бы поступиться своими принципами ради превалирующей над здравым смыслом эмоциональной потребности, капитан в сферу моих романтических интересов не попадает никоим образом. Более того, в настоящий момент я нахожусь в устоявшихся гетеросексуальных отношениях, полностью удовлетворяющих мои интеллектуальные и физические запросы и, как следствие, имеющих потенциал для пожизненного, плодотворного во всех смыслах союза.  
Джим всеми силами старался убедить себя, что столь пространный, если не сказать страстный, монолог в исполнении сдержанного и лаконичного Спока вполне может быть защитной реакцией в духе _«Леди слишком бурно протестует»_ , но получалось у него откровенно хреново. Как и держать лицо, очевидно, судя по понимающему и унизительно сочувственному взгляду Джеймса. Не будь Боунс так занят, пытаясь уложить в голове мысль _«Кирк + Спок = любовь»_ он бы, вероятно, это тоже заметил. Спасибо еще хоть сам Спок, в последнее время на удивление тонко улавливающий настроения Джима, слишком увлекся, просвещая гостя из параллельной вселенной относительно своей личной жизни.  
– Искренне надеюсь, что вы сейчас не Т’Принг имеете в виду, – проворчал Джеймс, глядя на Спока с куда меньшей симпатией, чем пару минут назад: без гнева, правда, но эдак раздосадовано-снисходительно, как смотрят родители на неразумных детей, которым еще только предстоит повзрослеть и на собственном опыте постигнуть азбучные истины.  
– Т’Принг умерла один стандартный год и сто восемьдесят семь дней назад, – закаменев всем телом, ответил Спок. Часы и минуты он вопреки своей обычной педантичности не назвал, но не то чтобы кто-то из присутствующих, кроме Кирка-старшего, разумеется, мог их вообще когда-нибудь забыть.  
– Вот как? – понятия не имевший о гибели Вулкана Джеймс даже не пытался изобразить сочувствие. – Ну, я бы на твоем месте не стал слишком о ней скорбеть! Знаю, нельзя так говорить, прости, но то, что эта дамочка выкинула, когда наш Спок вернулся домой… на свадебную церемонию…  
 _На свадебную церемонию? У Спока что, была невеста на Вулкане?!_ Вопреки всякой логике Джим почувствовал себя преданным. О, нет, он ни секунды не обижался на своего первого офицера (ну ладно, почти не обижался), ведь на брудершафт они не пили и о личной жизни не откровенничали, но старый-то Спок, черт его побери, мог бы и упомянуть, что был обручен с какой-то остроухой стервой, по ходу, кинувшей его у алтаря!  
– _Kal-if-fee_ , – на лице Спока не дрогнул ни единый мускул, но взгляд его выдавал: он был шокирован, зол и уязвлен, а еще как будто напуган чем-то, хотя на последнее Джим не поставил бы, поскольку чистого страха он не видел в глазах своего первого помощника… да, пожалуй, никогда.  
– Если бы только это, – поморщился старший Кирк, рассеяно потирая шею движением, подозрительно похожим на жест, на котором Джим в первые недели службы неоднократно ловил себя во время их споров со Споком. – Она выбрала меня своим защитником.  
– И все же вы оба остались в живых, – сдавленно произнес Спок после долгой паузы.  
Похоже, это _kal-if-fee_ , чем бы оно ни было, представляло собой опасную штуку, и то, что вулканца куда больше взволновала возможность участия в подобном мероприятии Кирка, чем собственная в него вовлеченность, несколько примиряло расстроенного Джима с действительностью. В конце концов, он по-прежнему был единственным, кто мог реально развести Спока на эмоции. К примеру, когда Ухура пыталась договориться с клингонским патрулем, ее бой-френд выглядел спокойным, как тиранозавр под кайфом, но стоило в ситуации жизни и смерти оказаться Кирку, как весь вулканский самоконтроль мгновенно вылетал в трубу. Что-то это да значило, верно?!  
– Исключительно благодаря находчивости Боунса, вколовшего мне под видом триокса препарат, имитирующий смерть, – белозубо улыбнулся Джеймс, по-свойски хлопнув нахохлившегося доктора по плечу, однако антикирковый иммунитет, выработанный МакКоем еще в Академии, успешно справлялся, по-видимому, и с более поздней, усовершенствованной версией.  
Зато Боунс хотя бы вышел из ступора, а то Джим уже не на шутку опасался, что придется его приводить в чувство бокалом саурианского бренди.  
– Джи… Джеймс, я что-то не так понял, или вас и правда угораздило вступить в вуланский брак с вашей версией этого остроухого гоблина? – пережитое «потрясение» лишило МакКоя последних остатков такта, но двойнику Джима подобная бесцеремонность, похоже, была не в новинку.  
– Боже упаси, Боунс, вы же знаете, что я не создан для брака! – если старший Кирк и переигрывал слегка, закатывая глаза и легкомысленно усмехаясь, едва ли кто-то кроме Джима способен был уловить эту тончайшую нотку фальши в его поведении. – Полагаю, у нас с мистером Споком возникло культурное недопонимание. Между мной и моим первым офицером действительно существует ментальная связь, но это не брачные узы, создаваемые вулканскими жрецами, а самопроизвольно возникшее сплетение сознаний, ставшее возможным из-за высокого уровня психической совместимости. Спок говорил, что на Вулкане такое иногда случается между психологически расположенными друг к другу коллегами, в силу служебной необходимости практикующими слияние разумов или постоянный физический контакт.  
А вот теперь Джеймс совершенно точно врал. То есть их со Споком связь, может, и зародилась, как побочный продукт вынужденных мелдингов, но сейчас это определенно стало чем-то большим, пусть даже до той воистину бессмертной любви, что и сотню лет спустя звездным дождем горела в глазах старого вулканца, там пока было как космостопом до Дельта-Квадранта.  
– Действительно, подобные спонтанные связи имеют место между моими сородичами, – согласно склонил голову ощутимо расслабившийся Спок, – но их, как правило, растворяют еще в зачаточном состоянии, прежде чем два разума сольются настолько глубоко, что для их разделения понадобится вмешательство целителя. Однако по какой-то причине мой двойник счел нужным сохранить эти узы.  
– Ну, он порывался разорвать связь, когда мы поняли, во что вляпались, но мне удалось отговорить его, – наиграно беззаботно пожал плечами Джеймс. – Учитывая, как часто мы попадаем в смертельно-опасные переделки, способность чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии может быть чертовски полезна. Взять хотя бы сегодняшнюю ситуацию!  
– Логично, – после недолго размышления признал Спок, а Джим мысленно выдохнул и скрестил пальцы, понадеявшись, что теперь-то Спок не станет шарахаться от мелдинга с ним, буде такая необходимость. А где мелдинг, там и связь! Надо будет, кстати, выгадать минутку и поболтать по душам со своей альтер-версией. Сто к одному, что он окажется более откровенным, чем посол Спок.  
– Парни, а вы уверены, что не связаны? – в очередной раз огорошил всех присутствующих старший Кирк. – В смысле, мы со Споком тоже не подозревали об узах, пока… ну, скажем так, пока осознание их существования не приложило нас, словно обухом по голове.  
– Они даже не мелдились ни разу, – отмахнулся МакКой, прежде чем Джим или Спок успели хотя бы открыть рот, но тут же спохватился и, нахмурившись, вперил в своего «магнит для неприятностей» капитана преисполненный подозрений взгляд: – Ведь не мелдились же? – Нет, Боунс, ты же слышал, наш Спок пока не дорос до беспорядочных телепатических связей, – не удержался от сарказма все еще выбитый из колеи Джим. – Это был… другой вулканец, – пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд своего двойника. – Там вышла совершенно кошмарная, апокалипсическая, я бы сказал, заварушка. В двух словах не расскажешь.  
– Это странно, – Кирк-старший выглядел несколько сбитым с толку и, если Джим хоть немного смыслил в собственной мимике, что-то напряженно обдумывал.  
– Странно, что я позволил какому-то постороннему вулканцу копаться у себя в голове?  
– Нет, это я как раз могу понять, особенно если обстоятельства были из ряда вон. Дело вот в чем, – чуть поморщившись, Джеймс провел рукой по лицу, похоже, вспоминая не самый свой приятный жизненный опыт. – Когда я оказался в мире Тиберия, в момент материализации у меня в голове как будто что-то порвалось, и те несколько часов, что мы там провели, я держался исключительно на честном слове и обезболивающих гипо Боунса. По возвращении домой Спок объяснил мне, что я испытал симптомы мгновенного и насильственного обрыва связи, как если бы мой партнер умер, – правая бровь Спока взметнулась вверх: очевидно, настолько болезненная реакция была нетипична для разрыва поверхностной сцепки сознаний, но растерянный, озадаченный не на шутку Джеймс прокола не заметил и продолжал размышлять вслух, даже не подозревая, что сводит на нет весь эффект от своей давешней речи _«Друзья и ничего больше»_. – Однако здесь и сейчас я не чувствую ничего подобного! Узы ощущаются несколько странно, но они в порядке. Вот я и подумал, может, это потому что вы, ребята, связаны, в отличие от наших двойников из «зеркальной» вселенной, и ваша связь каким-то образом фонит на меня. Но если вы двое даже не вступали в мелдинг… Как, черт побери, я могу чувствовать своего Спока, если он остался в другом измерении?!  
 _«Хороший вопрос, капитан_ , – застонал про себя Джим, обменявшись беспомощным взглядом со Споком и МакКоем, – _из серии «Что вы НЕ хотели знать о своем будущем, но все равно спросили»!_ Ну и как прикажете объяснять парню, твоему альтернативному, для справки, воплощению, что через сто с хвостиком лет его бой-френд провалится сквозь черную дыру в прошлое, невольно изменив тем самым всю вашу жизнь и поставив под вопрос сам факт ваших с ним отношений?!  
– Очаровательно, – обронил Спок, облекая в свое любимое многофункциональное словечко вполне понятную растерянность. – Капитан, вы полагаете, мы должны проинформировать вашего двойника о существовании…  
– Нет необходимости, мистер Спок, – посол Селек, известный узкому кругу лиц, как Спок из альтернативного будущего, шагнул в кабинет МакКоя, подняв руку в традиционном приветствии своего народа. Величественный и бесстрастный, он сейчас как никогда походил на Старейшину, члена Верховного Совета, этакое ожившее изваяние Сурака, вроде того, что стояло в главном холле вулканского посольства, но если Джим хоть немного разбирался… в Споках, все это каменное спокойствие – послу, кстати, в принципе не свойственное – было не более чем игрой на публику, маской, призванной скрыть кипящий внутри вулкан эмоций. Как и его молодого двойника, Спока-Селека выдавали глаза. То, как он смотрел на своего Кирка… Словно прозревший слепец на солнце! Джим, привыкший купаться в тихом обожании старика, к стыду своему, даже почувствовал мимолетный укол ревности.  
– Спок? – растерянный, ничего не понимающий Джеймс рванулся было вперед, поддавшись почти осязаемой силе притяжения, влекущей их с послом друг к другу подобно магнитам, но в последний момент остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от вулканца, похоже, чисто по-человечески не доверяя своим глазам. Ну, или вернее, внутреннему зрению, тем самым ментальным узам, утверждавшим, что перед ним не очередной двойник из параллельной вселенной, а его собственный Спок, во плоти. – Но как?  
– Это долгая история, Джим, – голос старого Спока предательски дрогнул, и Джеймс, не выдержав, шагнул к нему, на мгновение сжал плечи вулканца лихорадочным, болезненно резким жестом, полным гудящего в каждой мышце напряжения, однако так и не найдя нужных слов, бессильно уронил руки, кажется, впервые в жизни, не зная что делать.  
Но Спок-старший как будто и не ждал от своего капитана более-менее внятной реакции – _telsu_ , или как их там, явно не нуждались ни в разговорах, ни в прикосновениях, ни в каких-либо иных коммуникативных проявлениях эмоций, разделяя все свои душевные порывы исключительно на телепатическом уровне. Они просто стояли друг против друга, сцепившись взглядами, словно в трансе, неподвижные и немые, как статуи, и с точки зрения того же МакКоя эта мизансцена, наверно, выглядела довольно жутковато, не говоря уже о том, что на первый взгляд характеризовала Джеймса не с лучшей стороны.  
В смысле, ладно Спок – вулканцы, кажется, способны были замирать без движения подобном рептилиям, завернувшись в свое показное равнодушие, будто в кокон, но от землянина, тем более такого темпераментного по натуре, в подобной ситуации ожидаешь как минимум тихой истерики или града невнятных вопросов, и настолько, э-э-э, сдержанная реакция на происходящее… в общем, шокирует она, если не сказать больше. То есть МакКой, знавший Джима не первый год, скорее заподозрил бы его двойника в нервном срыве, чем в проявлении черствости, но, как ни крути, с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя безмолвно таращившийся на старого вулканца Джеймс, наверно, выглядел, до безумия странно.  
Но в том-то и дело, что Джим к категории сторонних наблюдателей не относился никоим образом. Мелдинг со старшим Споком был тому причиной или интуитивное, на грани мистики, понимание мыслей своего двойника, но он словно бы неким третьим глазом видел бушующий вокруг этих двоих ураган эмоций, и это было все равно что стоять перед лицом стремительно надвигающейся грозы, когда ноздри щекочет запах озона, а все волоски на теле встают дыбом не столько от разлитого в воздухе электричества, сколько от смеси восторга и ужаса. Это было прекрасно – такая обжигающая интенсивность чувств, и это было действительно страшно, потому в данный конкретный момент Джим за все блага мира не поменялся бы местами со своим везунчиком-двойником. Вот уж точно, многие знания – многие печали!  
Однако несмотря на тлетворное/благотворное (нужное подчеркнуть) влияние вулканских уз, Джеймс все же оставался землянином, а значит, подобная эмоциональная перегрузка определенно была ему не на пользу. Да и Споку, как показывал личный и не самый приятный опыт кадета Кирка, давить захлестывающие его чувства было строго противопоказано, и не важно, что сейчас речь о более адаптированной к человеческим эмоциям версии полувулканца. Бесконечно эта игра в гляделки, ясное дело, продолжаться не могла, поэтому Джим решил в срочном порядке брать ситуацию в свои руки – пока бедных влюбленных не разорвало от напряжения на сотню маленьких Кирков и Споков, или пока они сами собой не отмерли и не выкинули что-нибудь этакое. Если даже молодой Спок в определенных обстоятельствах не чурался публичного проявления романтических чувств, то что уж говорить о после. Ну, а Кирк-старший… проклятье, да Джима на его месте не смутило бы даже присутствие в помещении отряда клингонов!  
– Так, джентльмены, – хлопнул он в ладоши, – думаю, наши гости хотели бы поговорить с глазу на глаз, – _и не только поговорить, очевидно, но оставим этот момент за кадром_. – Предлагаю подождать снаружи пару минут. Заодно проверим наш статус. Как-то этот злой гений подозрительно притих.  
– Капитан, пока вы были без сознания, я досконально проверил системы «Энтерпрайз», на этот раз окончательно заблокировав вашему двойнику доступ и удалив все созданные им бэкдоры, – Спок не был бы собой, если бы удержался от фрондерской ремарки, но его хотя бы не пришлось подталкивать к выходу, как Боунса. – Кроме того, я установил дополнительную защиту, на взлом которой, рискну предположить, даже вам потребовалось бы не менее стандартных суток. Корабль по-прежнему находится в состоянии желтой тревоги, а лейтенант Сулу, как вы любите говорить, держит руку на пульсе. С вероятностью девяносто один и семь десятых процента любая активность со стороны Тиберия будет немедленно им зафиксирована и надлежащим образом отражена в срочном рапорте.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул Джим, шаг за шагом вытесняя брюзжавшего себе под нос МакКоя к дверям. _Да-да, Боунс, здесь **«кабинет начмеда, а не комната для свиданий»** , но, черт возьми, может, дашь парням поблажку? С точки зрения старшего Спока они типа целый век не виделись_. – Вот только когда Тиберий себя проявит, будет, скорее всего, уже слишком поздно. Подумай сам, Спок, он – это я, минус моральный компас, плюс двадцать лет жизненного опыта и довесок безумия. Если у него не получится добраться до меня по-тихому… Проклятье, я себе даже представить боюсь, что этот тип способен выкинуть, лишь бы вычеркнуть очередного Кирка из уравнения!  
Маневр прошел на ура: увлеченный разговором Спок смотрел только на Джима, а МакКой, направляемый твердой капитанской рукой, – строго по курсу, так что никому из них и в голову не приходило подглядывать. А вот Кирк, когда створки двери уже смыкались у него за спиной, не выдержал и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо. То, что он увидел, отпечаталось у него на сетчатке и на сердце огненным тавром, вызвав отчаянное желание отмотать время на пару секунд назад и ни в коем случае не оборачиваться. _Тонкие, чуть дрожащие пальцы, сложенные в вулканском поцелуе. Загорелая ладонь на исчерченной морщинами бледной щеке. И сокрушительное, отчаянное объятие, когда так сразу и не скажешь, где заканчивается один и начинается другой_ … И проблема заключалась даже не в том, что момент был слишком личным, для чужих глаз явно не предназначенным – в конце концов, Джима к этой категории можно было отнести с большой натяжкой – просто ему и без того по горло хватало сожалений о том, что могло никогда не сбыться.  
К счастью, обязанности капитана были весьма эффективным лекарством против безответной любви и прочих эмоциональных заморочек! Активировав компьютер – тот самый, кстати, на котором он в день гибели Вулкана просматривал постановку Чеховым текущей миссии – Джим принялся листать последние отчеты подразделений, пытаясь выцепить любые, даже незначительные на первый взгляд отклонения от штатного режима работы. Если кто и мог отследить «зеркального» Кирка до того, как тот нанесет следующий удар, то только он! Даже у Джеймса в аналогичной ситуации было меньше шансов, ведь чтобы залезть в голову маньяку, надо и самому быть слегка сумасшедшим – вот как Джим с его нонконформистским прошлым и, безусловно, выдающимся психопрофилем, ставшим, по слухам, объектом пары-тройки научных работ в Академии. Во всяком случае, его бывшая с кафедры ксенопсихологии материал для своей курсовой, посвященной девиантному поведению личностей с высоким IQ, явно не с потолка взяла. Боунс, помнится, был в нездоровом восторге от ее писанины и даже имел наглость порекомендовать новоиспеченного доктора Ноэль на должность корабельного психолога, когда они доукомплектовывали штат к пятилетней миссии. Черт, Джим любил МакКоя как брата, но иногда тот был такой занозой в заднице!  
Вот сейчас, например, вместо того, чтобы помочь им с Споком в отслеживании Тиберия или, на худой конец, заняться своими пациентами, Боунс бродил туда-сюда по лазарету и разглагольствовал о вещах, которые Джим в присутствии своего старпома предпочел бы в ближайшее время не обсуждать:  
– Только мне показалось, что это немое кино походило скорее на воссоединение двух влюбленных, чем на встречу старых друзей?  
– Не только вам, доктор, – голос Спока, читавшего рапорты служб поверх капитанского плеча, мог потягаться в монотонности с корабельным компьютером, но Джим-то видел его отражение на поверхности монитора: невозмутимостью там и не пахло. – Если подытожить все факты, изложенные нашим гостем, а также принять во внимание весьма трепетное отношение моего двойника к капитану, едва ли сцену, которой мы только что стали свидетелями, можно интерпретировать как-то иначе, – встретившись с Джимом взглядом, Спок прямо-таки отпрыгнул в сторону, похоже, только сейчас сообразив, как близко на самом деле они стоят, и скомкано, без должной укоризны закончил с выражением полного – по вулканским, конечно, меркам – смятения на лице. – Полагаю, мистер Кирк солгал нам относительно природы уз, связывающих его с другим мной.  
Возведя очи горе, Джим подавил достойный подростка порыв побиться головой о стену. В принципе, это было лишь вопросом времени, когда Спок обо всем догадается – особенно после неуклюжих откровений Джеймса и пресловутого «немого кино» с участием посла – и какая-то часть Кирка даже была этому рада, всеми силами приветствуя скорейшее избавление от неопределенности. Но вот вторая половина Джима, боле слабая, уязвимая, но и более мудрая, вероятно, буквально тряслась от страха, поскольку реакцию Спока на столь шокирующую новость на данном этапе не смог бы предсказать, наверно, даже его старший двойник. Осознание природы отношений, связывающих их альтернативные «Я», могло как раскрыть Споку глаза, так и загнать его обратно в вулканскую раковину. Джим и сам прошел через стадию отрицания, не последнее место в которой занимало его неприятие таких понятий, как «судьба» и «предназначение», а уж для Спока подобный кризис самоидентификации и вовсе мог обернуться настоящей катастрофой. Возьмет, к примеру, и женится на Ухуре в знак протеста, а там хоть трава не расти!  
– Джим, а ты чего молчишь? – все никак не желал успокаиваться МакКой. – Я думал, ты кипятком будешь писать, когда узнаешь, что ваши со Споком альтер-эго спят вместе!  
– Так, парни, слушаем и запоминаем, – обреченно вздохнул Джим, смирившись с тем, что замять тему, отговорившись текущим кризисом, у него не получится при всем желании. – Наши двойники не просто спят вместе, они женаты, хотя и не в том времени, из которого пришел Джеймс, так что технически он не соврал. И нет, Боунс, я не собираюсь с матюками бегать по переборкам, потому что для меня это не новость. Вот уже полтора года как.  
– Мелдинг, – вот теперь взгляд Спока стал действительно нечитаемым, и Джим невольно поежился, задаваясь вопросом, не стало ли его признание дополнительной гирькой на весах в пользу Ухуры.  
– Вы как всегда проницательны, мистер Спок.  
– Подожди, этот старый перечник, что, загрузил тебе в голову вулканское порно?!  
… _А МакКой как всегда «деликатен», что твой телларит!_  
– Окстись, Боунс, это были абсолютно платонические и довольно обрывочные, надо сказать, образы, вполне укладывающиеся в заявление старшего Спока, что он был и всегда будет моим другом. И только после возвращения на Землю, когда у меня, наконец, появилось время сесть и подумать, я внезапно понял, что там могло быть нечто большее. Когда я, выждав удобного случая, спросил посла в лоб, он не стал отнекиваться.  
– И вы решили сохранить это в секрете.  
Вулканцы _не обижаются_ , и Спок, вероятно, мог обосновать свой упрек абсолютно логичным и естественным для своего народа желанием обладать максимумом данных о ситуации. Вот только Джиму было с чем сравнивать, причем как в профессиональном плане, так и в личном. Спок явно был задет за живое, но кто бы еще объяснил Кирку, чем именно. Тем фактом, что Джим счел нужным утаить от него столь важную информацию? Скрытностью своего интригана-двойника? Осознанием упущенных возможностей? Вероятность последнего стремилась к нулю, но надежда, как известно, умирает последней.  
– Не то чтобы в секрете, – с деланным безразличием протянул Джим, отчаянно стараясь не выдать себя каким-нибудь нервным жестом или движением. – Просто не хотел создавать дополнительную неловкость между нами. Да и какой в этом был смысл, если уж на то пошло? Ну, узнал бы ты… Как любит говорить посол, наша дорога только наша!  
– А зачем вообще гоблину-старшему понадобилось делиться с тобой подробностями своей личной жизни? – вмешался МакКой. – Разве цель этого вулканского вуду была не в том, чтобы объяснить тебе, кто такой Нерон, и какие у него претензии к Федерации?  
После того, как Джеймс неосторожно сболтнул о своей связи с другим Споком, яд у Боунса, и по жизни-то непомерно язвительного, в пору было в мензурку сцеживать, и Джим поставил себе на заметку выкроить момент и устроить приятелю основательный такой втык. Войдя в режим классического южного папаши, готового с фазером в руках защищать честь своего драгоценного ребенка, МакКой становился совершенно невыносим, и хотя Джим, к примеру, ни капли не возражал, когда его друг месяцами портил кровь Гэри Митчеллу, защита от Спока была последним, в чем Кирк нуждался. О'кей, знакомство у них слегка не задалось, да и миссия на Нибиру очков вулканцу в глазах МакКоя не прибавила, но если уж Джим простил Спока, то Боунсу и подавно следовало бы.  
– А еще в том, чтобы доказать мне свою личность, – пожал плечами Джим, – поскольку у меня, знаешь ли, в голове не укладывалось, что вулканский аксакал, только что спасший мне жизнь и теперь взирающий на меня с прямо-таки отеческой любовью, тот же остроухий ублюдок – прости, Спок, но тогда я тебя и похуже обзывал – что выбросил меня на этот ледяной шарик, населенный плотоядными монстрами. И вдобавок старик знал, что мне не справиться с Нероном без помощи Спока… Спока, которому я доверял бы, как самому себе.  
– И как же сюда укладывается его совет довести Спока до ручки, чтобы он сдал командование?  
– Ну, иногда приходится расставлять приоритеты. И потом, в конечном счете все вышло как нельзя лучше, разве нет?  
– Не для твоей трахеи, Джимми-бой!  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Боунс! Мы прекрасно сработались на «Нараде», а если у Спока и были какие-то сомнения насчет эффективности нашего тандема в долгосрочной перспективе, то посол благополучно их развеял, – Джим невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Спок буквально за минуту до старта поднялся на мостик и выдвинул свою кандидатуру на должность старшего помощника. Еще и рекомендации пообещал предоставить, юморист вулканский. – Кстати, Спок, все никак не было случая спросить. Если это, конечно, не секрет. Ты же собирался демобилизоваться и принять участие в создании вулканской колонии, и все мои уговоры остаться в Звездном Флоте были тебе, что об стенку горох. Как посол сумел тебя переубедить?  
– Он напомнил мне, что я нахожусь в уникальном положении, располагая возможностью в буквальном смысле быть в двух местах одновременно, и посоветовал довериться… моей человеческой половине, – Спок чуть помедлил, как будто сомневаясь, стоит ли посвящать друзей во все детали того судьбоносного разговора, но потом, видимо, решил для себя, что со всеми этими недомолвками об их общем будущем пора заканчивать. – Однако в тот момент я все еще был эмоционально скомпрометирован и едва ли прислушался бы к подобному совету, пусть даже от собственного старшего «Я». Предвидя это, посол дал мне на время свой медальон со встроенным голо-эмиттером – единственное, что осталась у него на память о родном мире. Там содержалось послание от вашего двойника, адмирала Кирка.  
– Что? Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? – возмутился Джим.  
Послание от другого Кирка… Это сейчас в его распоряжении был «живой экземпляр», а еще несколько часов назад он бы многое отдал, чтобы посмотреть на свою альтернативную версию хотя бы в записи. Воспоминания старого Спока, затопленные в равной степени любовью и горем, были слишком обрывочны и оставили изрядный сумбур у Джима в голове. Больше всего это напоминало не полностью загруженный и потому размытый графический файл с чертежом некой мудреной схемы, основной принцип которой ты вроде бы уловил, но воссоздать все равно не можешь из-за потерянных при передаче данных. К счастью, теперь Джим мог заполнить недостающие биты – спасибо одержимому социопату из параллельной вселенной. Нет, он не собирался подражать Джеймсу, Боже упаси! Просто… рассмотреть его, понять, чем он дышит. Ну, и научиться чему-нибудь полезному, если повезет. Все-таки дополнительные десять лет жизненного опыта – это вам не кот чихнул.  
– Смею напомнить, капитан, что вы тоже были не до конца искренни в том, что касалось вашего взаимодействия с послом, – с иронией заломив бровь, парировал Спок. – Кроме того, я ждал подходящего момента.  
– Да что ты говоришь? – хмыкнул Джим. Где-то он это уже слышал! Вулканец, склонный к театральным эффектам, кто бы мог подумать. – И что же было в той записи?  
– Поздравление с днем рождения и назначением на пост посла Федерации. Довольно нетривиальное, должен заметить, поскольку в процессе адмирал слегка увлекся и помимо традиционных для такого случая пожеланий высказал несколько ностальгических, сентиментальных сентенций о своей дружбе с моим двойником, прошлом и будущем, судьбе и логике бытия. И хотя это послание несло в себе скорее эмоциональную, чем смысловую нагрузку, в конечном счете, именно оно помогло мне принять окончательное решение.  
– Ух ты! – в равной степени смущенный и растроганный, Джим пообещал себе из кожи вывернуться, но выпросить у посла этот медальон. – Так, значит, не столько другой Спок сумел до тебя достучаться, сколько альтернативный я? Черт, я просто обязан взять у этого парня пару уроков!  
– Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, капитан, – со значением произнес Спок, окинув Джима одним из тех странных, ни на что не похожих взглядов, словно бы протягивающих между ними незримую нить некоего глубинного взаимопонимания, своего рода внутренней синхронности за пределами логики и эмоций. В такие моменты Джим и правда начинал верить, что у них со Споком есть шанс…  
– Капитан, рада видеть вас в добром здравии.  
И, разумеется, Ухуре надо было, как обычно, все испортить!  
– Спасибо, лейтенант, – Джим обратил внимание на падд в руках девушки: личный планшет их юного навигатора, судя по неуставному чехлу с изображением Медного Всадника. – Мистер Чехов обнаружил что-то интересное?  
– Да, он зафиксировал повторную попытку взлома системы, – Ухура протянула Кирку падд, на который Чехов, как оказалось, закинул написанный Тиберием код, и Джим, пробежав по экрану взглядом, не сдержавшись, уважительно присвистнул: даже навскидку программа выглядела весьма впечатляюще. – Новый файрвол Спока справился, – Ухура одарила вулканца типично женской, полной гёрлфрендовской гордости улыбкой, но тот, к тайному удовлетворению Джима, был больше заинтересован в очередном шедевре авторства Джеймса Т. Кирка, чем в любовных реверансах со своей знойной, как тропический полдень, подружкой. – Хотя Чехов и настаивает, что, будь стратегия хакинга чуть более агрессивной, остались бы от нашей защиты, цитирую, рожки да ножки. Взломщик действовал исподволь, прекрасно понимая, что мы настороже, вроде как почву прощупывал и засветился по чистой случайности, по крайней мере, так утверждает Павел. Поскольку определить, откуда именно злоумышленник вошел в сеть, так и не удалось, мы собрали всю релевантную информацию по инциденту и загрузили ее вместе с кодом взлома на падд Чехова в надежде, что вы со Споком сумеете отследить этого умника по свежим следам.  
 _О, и, разумеется, никто кроме старшего офицера связи не мог доставить этот несчастный планшет в медотсек!_  
Ухура была одной из самых рациональных женщин, каких Джиму только доводилось встречать – чем, вероятно, и привлекала помешанного на логике Спока – но, как и любой другой представительнице прекрасной половины человечества, любопытство ей было не чуждо. О появлении на борту еще одного чужака было известно весьма ограниченному кругу лиц, но всем им, за исключением офицеров службы безопасности, присутствовавших в грузовом отсеке в момент открытия портала, оставалось лишь догадываться об истинной личности гостя из альтернативной вселенной. И потом не могла же Ухура упустить возможность познакомиться, наконец, со старшей версией своего парня. Во время предыдущего визита «Энтерпрайз» на Новый Вулкан посол Спок находился с миссией на Дельта IV, а когда он прилетел на Землю после истории с Ханом, на планете отсутствовала уже сама Ухура – ее тогда включили в состав группы дипломатов, в срочном порядке отбывших на так называемую планету галактического мира Нимбус III для урегулирования ситуации с клингонами.  
Джим подавил улыбку, вспомнив, как во второй раз открыл глаза после своего чудесного воскрешения. Боунса в палате не было – наверно, отсыпался, бедолага, за две недели, а, может, лечил нервы в компании Скотти и бутылочки ромуланского эля – поэтому первыми, кого Джим увидел, придя в сознание, были два не на шутку взволнованных вулканца, в кои-то веки отличавшиеся друг от друга исключительно физическими свидетельствами прожитых лет. Заметив, что он очнулся, младший Спок, естественно, тут же прикинулся каменным идолом с острова Пасхи, но Джим-то знал, что ему не померещилось, и это бесценное воспоминание – а еще запись захвата Хана, сделанная городскими видеокамерами, – давали ему силы надеяться, что однажды стеклянная стена между ним и Споком действительно исчезнет.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от неуместных мыслей и, может статься, пустых надежд, Джим передал падд с кодом Споку, а сам направился к маккоевскому кабинету: надо было что-то делать, пока его злобный двойник не дозрел до решения проблемы по принципу _finis sanctificat media_ [1], или мироздание не надумало таки самоликвидироваться, не в состоянии переварить троих Кирков за раз.  
– Джентльмены, прошу меня простить, но, боюсь, я вынужден нарушить ваше уединение, – тактично притормозив в дверях на секунду-другую, развел руками Джим. – Тиберий сделал очередной ход, и хотя на этот все обошлось, у меня нет ни малейшего желания и дальше испытывать судьбу, проверяя, как далеко простираются рамки его понимания фразы «сопутствующий ущерб»! Я намерен как можно скорее отловить этого сукина сына и выкинуть его с моего корабля, желательно обратно в портал, но, если не будет иного выхода, то сгодится и ближайший шлюз, – окинув их со Споком двойников быстрым взглядом, Джим с облегчением отметил, что те успели взять себя в руки и даже отодвинулись друг от друга на более-менее пристойное расстояние. Хотя свидетельства эмоционального коллапса были на лицо: глаза Джеймса подозрительно блестели, а Спок-старший выглядел… да, краше в гроб кладут, чего уж там. – Посол, вы в порядке? – встревожился Кирк, сделав МакКою знак зайти в кабинет.  
– Мое самочувствие удовлетворительно, капитан, не беспокойтесь. Просто нервы разыгрались, как сказал бы наш добрый доктор.  
Официальное обращение в устах старшего Спока резануло слух, но при наличии в комнате еще одного Джима, _настоящего_ Джима, по крайней мере, если говорить об этом конкретном Споке, то использование стариком звания вместо имени было, пожалуй, только логично. Зато улыбка посла была, как всегда, преисполнена сердечности и почти отческой заботы, неизменно вызывающей у неизбалованного родительским вниманием Джима подсознательное чувство доверия ко всему, что говорил или делал старый вулканец. Но, черт возьми, за последний год он достаточно насмотрелся на мистера _«Я контролирую свою боль»_ , чтобы видеть этого остроухого тихушника насквозь без всякой там ментальной связи и независимо от возраста. Другой вопрос, что заставить Спока обратиться за медицинской помощью в подавляющем большинстве случаев можно было только посредством прямого приказа.  
По счастью, у этой версии его старшего помощника имелся свой собственный капитан!  
– Отставить, мистер Спок, – нотка юмора в голосе Джеймса не скрывала, а скорее подчеркивала тлеющее в глазах беспокойство. – Боунс, у него что-то не так с сердцем, и черта с два там проблема в нервах. То есть они, понятное дело, сыграли свою роль, но в таком возрасте и с его-то наследственностью… Не хватало нам еще одной операции на открытом сердце в разгар кризиса!  
– Действительно, – короткий обмен взглядами или, скорее, мыслями, и посол чуть склонил голову, признавая поражение. – Доктор МакКой, я в вашем распоряжении, – подойдя к биокровати, вулканец забрался на нее неожиданно легким для его возраста и, самое главное, до рефлекторности привычным движением. Джим многозначительно фыркнул: по ходу, Спок-старший был в свое время таким же частым гостем в лазарете, что и его юная версия.  
 _И они потом еще имеют наглость других упрекать в склонности к необоснованному риску и пренебрежении собственным здоровьем! Где же тут, мать вашу, логика, господа вулканцы? Как по мне, и рядом не стояла._  
– Мистер Кирк, позвольте утончить, – напомнил о себе молодой Спок, – говоря о наследственности, вы подразумеваете нашего с послом отца?  
– Его самого, – Джеймса, казалось, ничуть не волновало, что своими словами он, вероятно, в очередной раз меняет ход истории. – При обычных обстоятельствах я бы сказал, что тебе не стоит волноваться на эту тему еще несколько лет, но учитывая смерть твоей матери и то, что произошло с Вулканом… Вероятно, Сареку стоило бы обратиться к целителю, просто на всякий случай. И, Спок, – взгляд старшего Кирка наполнился состраданием, – я скорблю вместе с тобой.  
Спок отрывисто кивнул, пробормотав что-то на родном языке, и Джим с трудом удержался, чтобы не потрепать его ободряюще по плечу. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что дотрагивается до вулканца куда чаще, чем допускают приличия, но ситуация ситуации рознь. В нынешних обстоятельствах Спок едва ли оценил бы вторжение в его личное пространство, во всяком случае, со стороны Джима. Ухуре на правах подружки подобными проблемами можно было не заморачиваться. Бровь Джеймса совершенно по-вулкански взмыла вверх, когда девушка взяла Спока за руку, но от каких бы то ни было комментариев он воздержался. В отличие от самого Джима, неожиданно для себя решившего вдруг, что настал момент выпустить всех трибблов из мешка.  
– Ладно, прежде чем мы приступим к мозговому штурму... Вряд ли кого-то здесь нужно друг другу представлять, но во избежание новых конфузов и, э-э-э, культурных недопониманий, предлагаю все же соблюсти формальности. Итак, лейтенант Ухура, наш старший офицер связи и девушка Спока, – придав голосу легкий налет официоза, Джим состроил свою лучшую, обезоруживающую даже вулканцев мину _«Кто? Я?!»_ и этак ненавязчиво сдвинулся на пару шагов вправо, чтобы видеть лица Спока и Ухуры: в ближайшие несколько секунд их выражения обещали стать просто бесценными. – Старейшина Селек, он же посол Спок из альтернативного будущего, откуда нам на голову свалился Нерон, – тепло улыбнувшись пожилому вулканцу, над которым все еще шаманил проклинающий гоблинскую физиологию МакКой, Джим перевел взгляд на своего откровенно забавлявшегося «близнеца». – Ну, и, наконец, Джеймс Кирк из той же линии времени, только сто двадцатью годами раньше, капитан USS «Энтерпрайз», а также, – Джим не удержался от эффектной паузы, – спутник жизни и ментальный партнер Спока.  
Акт эпатажа удался на славу: Ухура пошла красными пятнами, молодой Спок превратился в соляной столп, старый предсказуемо вздернул бровь, пряча искорки веселья в глазах, а собственный двойник Джима так и вовсе расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха.  
– А он мне нравится, – подмигнул Джеймс своему Споку. – Прямо так и подмывает сказать что-нибудь в духе: _«Достойная смена подрастает»_.  
– Да вы никак на пенсию собрались, капитан? – парировал Джим в шутку, но к его изумлению лицо старшего Кирка неуловимо помрачено – словно солнце за тучку зашло.  
– Все может быть, – тон Джеймса был наигранно беспечным, но _себя_ -то не обманешь, особенно когда что-то столь явственно точит тебя изнутри. – То есть пенсия это, конечно, перебор, но… – он сокрушенно покачал головой, похоже, забыв, что ответ на все его вопросы сидит на биокровати всего несколькими метрами левее. – Пятилетняя миссия «Энтерпрайз» заканчивается через несколько месяцев, и кто знает, что ждет нас всех в будущем.  
– Вторая пятилетняя миссия, – пожав плечами, как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Джим и, не удержавшись, с вызовом посмотрел на посла Спока. – Хотя и не сразу, насколько я понял. А еще адмиральские нашивки, но вот когда это будет, точно не скажу. Может, через пять лет, а может, и через все десять.  
– Капитан, раскрывая своему двойнику подобную информацию, вы рискуете создать очередной временной парадокс, – с легкой укоризной покачал головой старый вулканец.  
– А разве само появление Джеймса в этой вселенной его не создало? Если только встреча с Тиберием на Нибиру и все, что за ней последовало, не было частью вашего собственного прошлого!  
– Не было, и я задаюсь вопросом, не спровоцировало ли мое вмешательство в пространственно-временной континуум и другие отклонения от естественного хода событий, вызвав своего рода рябь, прокатившуюся по измерениям в результате так называемого «эффекта бабочки». Однако даже если допустить, что данная гипотеза верна, судьбы тех людей, которых я знал в своей вселенной, равно как и моя собственная, кажется, не претерпели особых изменений, и я предпочел бы, чтобы так оно и осталось, поскольку именно наше с ними общее прошлое сделало меня тем, кто я есть.  
Взглянув на упрямо затвердевший подбородок своего двойника, Джим подумал с усмешкой, что для своих лет посол поразительно наивен. Неизвестно, как много его мыслей и воспоминаний Джеймс успел увидеть в первые минуты встречи, и сколько еще их могло просочиться по узам, случись старику снова расчувствоваться, но одно уже только знание, что его ненаглядный вулканец никуда от него не денется, могло достаточно серьезно повлиять на поступки Кирка в будущем.  
– Итак, каков ваш вердикт? – спросил между тем Спок-старший у закончившего, наконец, обследование МакКоя.  
– Небольшая сердечная недостаточность и ангиодистония, но ничего, что нельзя было бы объяснить возрастом, помноженным на пережитый стресс, – вколов вулканцу содержимое двух гипошприцев, МакКой вернул биокровать обратно в вертикальное положение. – Хотя если у вашего отца действительно были серьезные проблемы по этой части, я все же посоветовал бы вам в ближайшее время пройти профилактический курс лечения.  
– Непременно, доктор, благодарю вас, – оправив хламиду Старейшины, посол повернулся к подпиравшему маккоевский стол Джиму. – Капитан, у вас уже есть идеи, как определить местонахождение Тиберия?  
– Спок? – Кирк скосил глаза на старшего помощника, все еще изучавшего код-ломовик на падде Чехова.  
– Сожалею, но постфактум определить терминал, с которого была предпринята повторная попытка взлома, не представляется возможным. Ваш двойник хорошо умеет заметать следы, вероятно, даже лучше вас, капитан.  
– Коммандер, вы разбиваете мне сердце! – фыркнул Джим, хлопая кулаком по панели интеркома. – Кирк – мостику.  
– Слушаю, капитан, – мурлыкнула сменшица Ухуры, каитянка М'Ресс.  
– Канал зашифрован, энсин?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Отлично. Вызовите в медотсек Скотта, Джотто и доктора Маркус. Поисковым отрядам продолжить осмотр палуб, если понадобится, пусть обшарят с трикодерами каждый квадратный метр на этом корабле, но выкурят ублюдка.  
– Пускай начнут с нижнего уровня машинного отделения, – посоветовал старый Спок, взглянув на своего капитана с ностальгическим выражением, подобным тому, с каким пятнадцатилетний Джим смотрел бывало на остов отцовской машины, ржавевший на заднем дворе фермы.  
Кивнув, Кирк передал М'Ресс слова посла. Если так подумать, случись ему самому скрываться от массированного поиска на борту «Энтерпрайз», в первую очередь он подумал бы именно о девятнадцатой палубе, некоторые отсеки которой представляли собой настоящий лабиринт коридоров, мостков, шахт и коммуникационных туннелей – идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться, даже при том, что камеры и датчики там понатыканы, как нигде на корабле. Джим при желании смог бы их обойти, а значит, и для его двойника это проблемы не составит.  
– Ты сказал: доктор Маркус? В смысле, Кэрол Маркус? – со странной интонацией в голосе спросил Кирк-старший, когда Джим завершил сеанс связи.  
– Да, она наш специалист по вооружениям. Может, ее помощь нам и не понадобится, но если мы хотим поймать этого ненормального до того, как он психанет и выкинет что-нибудь излишне радикальное, в духе стрельбы фотонными торпедами по человеческой мишени, еще одна светлая голова нам не помешает.  
Привычно загнав горе, вину и злость на свой космических масштабов идиотизм, позволившей адмиралу Маркусу так легко им манипулировать, куда-то на периферию сознания, Джим с любопытством посмотрел на свое альтернативное «Я». Выражение лица старшего Кирка было… как минимум занятным, и почему-то вдруг ни с того, ни с сего заставило Джима вспомнить Гейлу. Орионка была единственной девушкой на его памяти, о расставании с которой он не то чтобы жалел, но, скажем так, предпочел бы, чтобы это произошло при иных обстоятельствах. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться: у Джеймса что-то было с Кэрол Маркус из его вселенной, и закончилось все не слишком хорошо. Глядя на унылую физиономию своего двойника, Джим мысленно похвалил себя за то, что в свое время не поддался очарованию этой прелестной блондинки. Нет, поначалу он рассматривал возможность закрутить с Кэрол, когда все немного уляжется, но та запросила официальный перевод на «Энтерпрайз», а в преддверии пятилетней миссии плодить в составе экипажа своих бывших у Кирка не было ни малейшего желания. Ему за глаза хватало и Хелен Ноэль на пару с вернувшейся на прежнее место службы Кристиной Чэпел. Иногда Джим подозревал, что Боунс подстроил это специально, чтобы держать своего капитана-авантюриста подальше от медотсека.  
– Итак, леди и джентльмены, – резюмировал Кирк по окончании мини-брифинга, устроенного им для Ухуры, Скотти, Кэрол и Джотто, – ввиду полного отсутствия новостей от службы безопасности, я вынужден заключить, что Тиберий оказался хитрее нас с Джеймсом и нашел для себя убежище поукромнее девятнадцатой палубы. Собственно, поэтому я и собрал вас всех – вы как никто знаете этот корабль, его сильные и слабые стороны, места, где можно спрятаться, избегая камер и датчиков, а также любые коммуникации, достаточно большие, чтобы по ним мог передвигаться человек. Нам нужно найти этого типа, пока у него не закончилось терпение, и он не решил, что проще всего избавиться от меня, превратив «Энтерпрайз» в облако космической пыли! Короче говоря, я открыт для любых предложений, даже самых безумных.  
– Капитан, а вы не рассматривали возможность просто взять и поставить этого парня перед фактом, что нам все про него известно? – Скотти, судя по остекленевшему взгляду, уже в красках представлял себе длинный список диверсий, которые мог осуществить на его ненаглядной Серебряной Леди двойник капитана. Вариантов, увы, была масса, даже при том, что эта «Энтерпрайз», по словам Джеймса, в техническом плане заметно отличалась от имперского флагмана. Вдобавок, взломав корабельный компьютер, Тиберий стопроцентно скачал себе все основные чертежи и спецификации – это, кстати, объясняло, каким образом он до сих пор умудрялся водить за нос службу безопасности, уже дважды прошедшуюся по всем палубам частой гребенкой. – Может, осознав, что его вот-вот загонят в угол, он решит, что игра не стоит свеч, и перепрыгнет в следующую вселенную, благо их там еще много осталось.  
– Скотти, вспомните, с кем именно мы имеем дело, – покачал головой Кирк-старший. – Он не отступит. Я бы на его месте не отступил, – Джим молча кивнул, обменявшись со своим альтернативным «Я» быстрым, хлестким взглядом: некоторые вещи, по всей видимости, оставались константой в любой вселенной. Другой вопрос, что в каждом человеке есть темная и светлая сторона, и какая из них в конечном счете одержит верх… Это к слову о влиянии социума на формирование личности. – Кроме того, в буквальном смысле побывав у Тиберия в голове, – Джеймс слегка помрачнел, очевидно, припомнив обстоятельства, при которых он получил воспоминания «зеркального» Кирка, – я могу ответственно заявить, что терпения у нашего с капитаном «злобного близнеца» действительно кот наплакал, а дилемма сопутствующего ущерба для него не встает в принципе.  
– Что возвращает нас к нашим баранам, – подхватил Джим, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по крышке стола. – Вынудить Тиберия убраться с корабля нетрудно – не настолько же он безумен, чтобы пробиваться к транспортаторной через кордон службы безопасности, спустись я, скажем, на несколько суток на Новый Вулкан. В смысле, из предыдущей вселенной он слинял, как только запахло жареным, значит, какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения у него есть. Однако обезопасить «Энтерпрайз» и снять с прицела меня – это только полдела, – продолжил Джим, проигнорировав приглушенное фырканье МакКоя, с появлением Джеймса, похоже, окончательно уверившегося, что вышеупомянутого инстинкта все Кирки лишены от рождения. – Даже если универсум не совершит большой бадабум, поперхнувшись этим психом, лично я не смогу спать спокойно, зная, что, возможно, в эту самую минуту где-то умирают ни в чем неповинные люди… черт, не просто люди, а другие версии меня! – Джим осознавал, что практически один в один повторяет слова старшего Кирка – тот тоже говорил о чувстве долга и некой _братской_ ответственности за своих двойников, когда объяснял, зачем он прыгнул в этот портал, даже не зная, сможет ли потом вернуться обратно. Но какое это имело значение, если они, по большому счету, были одним человеком и мыслили одинаково? Да что там мыслили – чувствовали!  
– А если попробовать отследить его по биометрии? – предложила Кэрол, последние полминуты что-то активно вычислявшая на своем падде. – Я хочу сказать, у нас есть двадцатишестилетний Джеймс Кирк и Джеймс Кирк десятью годами старше. Используя медицинские файлы капитана, можно создать корреляционную модель, спрогнозировав, какими станут его показатели еще через десять лет. Разумеется, процент погрешности будет…  
– …чрезмерно высоким для адекватной калибровки биосенсоров, – отрезал Спок, дежурно встречавший львиную долю идей Кэрол в штыки, если только речь не шла о ситуации жизни и смерти. – Не говоря уже о том, что подобный анализ и последующая настройка датчиков займут слишком много времени, в котором, как уже неоднократно отмечал капитан, мы в настоящий момент весьма ограничены.  
– И все же пока что это единственный жизнеспособный план, – также привычно вступился за Кэрол Джим, в очередной раз задаваясь вопросом, что за зуб у Спока на бедную девушку. С какой стороны ни глянь, делить этим двоим было нечего. Ну, кроме него разве что, Джима Кирка, единственного и неповторимого. Типа того. Однако заподозрить Спока в ревности было все равно, что вообразить его висящим на дереве вниз головой. – Джеймс, посол, а в вашей биографии имели место случаи, когда нужно было отследить безбилетника, используя, скажем так, нетрадиционные методы поиска? – решил попытать счастья Джим. – Я все понимаю: Директива о невмешательстве, угроза создания еще одной временной линии… Но, согласитесь, и ситуация у нас, мягко говоря, нерядовая.  
– Был один неприятный инцидент, – ответил после едва заметной паузы старший Кирк, и Джим поставил бы свой годовой оклад, что промедление это было связано не иначе как с коротким телепатическим совещанием на тему, а не изменит ли информация о вышеупомянутом инциденте чье-нибудь будущее. – Некий член экипажа, взломав корабельный компьютер, инсценировал свою смерть, и постарался он, надо сказать, на славу, потому что даже Спок сумел обнаружить вмешательство в систему только через несколько дней, да и то по чистой случайности. В силу определенных обстоятельств разбираться, что да как, нам было некогда, и хотя мы были уверены, что наш «покойник» на самом деле жив и здоров и прячется где-то на «Энтерпрайз», компьютер его биоритмы в упор не видел. В результате нам пришлось импровизировать: заглушив двигатели и транспортировав весь экипаж на Звездную Базу, мы отследили нарушителя по звуку сердцебиения при помощи аудиосенсоров. К сожалению, закончилось все именно тем, что мы пытаемся сейчас предотвратить – осознав, что раскрыт, он разомкнул энергетические цепи, и корабль едва не сгорел на сужающейся орбите. Уцелели мы тогда чудом, так что это не вариант: спугнем Тиберия – взлетим на воздух быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать «Энтерпрайз».  
В следующие десять минут на-гора было выдано множество интересных и остроумных идей по захвату «зеркального» Кирка, но все они, даже высказанное в шутку предложение Джима запустить в вентиляцию общий для них с Джеймсом аллерген, либо требовали слишком много времени на подготовку, либо могли насторожить и, как следствие, спровоцировать Тиберия. А минуты между тем утекали песком сквозь пальцы, вызывая у Джима фантомный зуд. Он каждой клеточкой тела ощущал нетерпение своего темного двойника, и, судя по тому, как ерзал в кресле напротив Джеймс, за этим определенно стояло нечто большее, чем шутки разыгравшегося воображения. Надо было что-то делать и делать срочно, и раз уж рациональный, взвешенный подход себя не оправдал, очевидно, настал момент для творческих и рисковых решений, которыми так славился Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
– Похоже, у капитана появилась идея! – космические черти, отплясывающие танго в самодовольно прищуренных глазах Джеймса, наводили на мысль, что та же самая _идея_ посетила и его буйную голову.  
– Капитан? – обмен заговорщическими взглядами между двумя Кирками мимо Спока, естественно, не прошел, и теперь у него на лице прямо-таки проступало огромными буквами превентивное _«Сэр, я резко возражаю!»_.  
– Не будем изобретать велосипед, Спок, – откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джим одарил вулканца своей лучшей улыбкой Чеширского кота. – Просто дадим Тиберию то, что он хочет!  
______________________________________________  
[1]Finis sanctificat media (лат.) – «Цель оправдывает средства».

 

 **Глава 4** _Звездная дата 2259.230. Звездолет USS «Энтерпрайз». Орбита Нового Вулкана._

В силу профессии, а также врожденной сексуальности и благоприобретенной привычки собирать приключения на голову, задницу и прочие части тела, за свои тридцать шесть с хвостиком Джеймсу Кирку доводилось приходить в себя в самых разнообразных неприятных ситуациях, начиная с постели инопланетного царька, опоившего его местным аналогом руфи, и заканчивая пыточными застенками клингонов. Осознание себя в теле своей слетевшей с катушек бывшей тоже входило в первую десятку его личного списка самых отстойных пробуждений. И тем не менее больше всего вышеперечисленного Джим ненавидел просыпаться в медотсеке! Да, это означало, что ему, вероятно, вновь удалось переиграть старуху с косой, однако сам факт того, что оказался на больничной койке, неизменно проистекал из очередного кризиса и по умолчанию подразумевал, что смерть собрала свою кровавую жатву где-то в другом месте. И Кирку оставалось только молиться, чтобы на сей раз это был не Спок….  
 _Спок!_ Джим в панике распахнул глаза, прежде чем затуманенное на грани сна и яви сознание подсказало ему, что их связь в порядке, пусть и ощущается несколько иначе – яркий луч света там, где была сияющая золотистая нить, и хотя щиты Спока по-прежнему надежно прикрывали его мысли, сдерживать свои эмоции вулканец как будто больше не считал нужным.  
А что еще было странно, так это непривычно угрюмый и помолодевший лет эдак на десять Боунс, склонившийся над Кирком с медицинским фонариком в руках!  
– Прок-кх-клятье, – закашлялся Джим, покорно позволяя МакКою проверить реакцию его зрачков. Недавние события вернулись к нему щелчком вставшей в паз детали: нападение на Спока, безумная история «зеркального» Кирка, прыжок в неизвестность, знакомство со своим юным двойником и его первым помощником и, наконец, появление Спока, _его_ Спока, волею судьбы заброшенного в эту точку пространства-времени из далекого будущего. Однако ничего из вышеперечисленного не объясняло, как Джим оказался в лазарете. – Что произошло? – прохрипел он, невольно поморщившись при звуке собственного голоса: в горло словно морского ежа засунули, а каждое слово отдавалось в голове гулким, болезненным звоном.  
– Вы не помните? – нахмурился МакКой. – Странно, все мозговые показатели близки к норме, да и ваш любимый гоблин ответственно заявил, что вы отделались легким испугом. Конечно, асфиксия она и на Новом Вулкане асфиксия.  
Ругаясь себе под нос, МакКой склонился над консолью биомонитора, парой отточенных и до боли знакомых движений запуская полное сканирование пациента. Если бы не цвет формы – серый вместо бледно-голубого – вот так, в профиль, в приглушенном освещении медотсека его можно было запросто спутать с собственным Боунсом Джима, хотя, скажем, во время их импровизированного брифинга в кабинете начмеда Кирку то и дело приходилось бороться с ощущением сюрреалистичности происходящего, пускай и не настолько сильным, как это было с ним на борту имперского корабля. Такие похожие и такие разные… В каком-то смысле иметь дело с этими ожесточенными, рано повзрослевшими детьми оказалось даже сложнее, чем с их варварами-двойниками из «зеркальной» вселенной.  
– Боунс, не кипишите! – простонал Джим, с привычной обреченностью «предвкушая» бесконечную серию разнообразных и зачастую совершенно бесполезных тестов, через которые МакКой порывался прогнать его чуть ли не при каждом чихе – в этом два добрых доктора, очевидно, как раз совпадали на все сто процентов. – У меня голова гудит, как варп-реактор, шея, по ощущениям, опять свела близкое знакомство с _ан-вуном_ , да и вообще все тело словно грузовым шаттлом отутюжили, а вы хотите от меня подробный отчет о недавних событиях. Я помню, в какой я вселенной, помню, как мы сидели в вашем кабинете и дружно выкручивали мозги, пытаясь придумать, как нам захватить Тиберия, не поставив под удар «Энтерпрайз». Безуспешно! А потом…  
– А потом вас с нашим «капитаном Сорвиголовой» озарила гениальная мысль ловить этого маньяка на живца, – буркнул МакКой скорее в качестве упрека, чем подсказки.  
– Да, ваш Спок еще активно противился этой идее…

 

* * *

 _Несколькими часами ранее_.

– Капитан, я нахожу избранную вами стратегию по поимке Тиберия крайне рискованной и в высшей степени нерациональной!  
– Спок, я тебя прекрасно слышал и первые три раза. У нас цейтнот, если ты вдруг забыл, так что заканчивай нудеть и садись за компьютер! Эти протоколы сами себя не перепишут.  
Сверкнув в направлении своего старпома скрывающей усталость стоваттной улыбкой, юный капитан «Энтерпрайз» вновь сосредоточился на воплощении ключевого аспекта их замысла: написании программы-обманки, создающей иллюзию взлома системы безопасности корабля, в то время как на самом деле видеонаблюдение, сенсорный массив и контроль доступа остались бы не скомпрометированными, находясь под защитой невидимой сети дополнительных брэндмауэров. О, да, именно так, _«крайне рискованно и в высшей степени нерационально»_!  
Вообще весь этот план – заманить Тиберия в ловушку, сделав ставку на то, что он не устоит перед искушением убить двух зайцев, то бишь Кирков, одним выстрелом, – был чистой воды авантюрой. Начиная с текущего надругательства над корабельным компьютером, которое Звездный Флот точно не одобрил бы, и заканчивая кульминационной сценой, в которой Кирк-из-этой-вселенной играл роль приманки. То есть технически они оба играли – чтобы идефикс Тиберия возобладала над его здравым смыслом, Джим должен был находиться в том же помещении – но головой-то рисковал именно его молодой двойник, и что-то подсказывало Кирку, что для малыша подобная эскапада далеко не в новинку. Не удивительно, что местный Спок был слегка на взводе. В смысле, сам Джим построил карьеру на дерзких и рискованных предприятиях, но для его младшего «Я» привычка ходить ва-банк, похоже, уже стала образом жизни.  
Вспомнить хотя бы, как он получил кресло капитана. Джим, по правде говоря, до сих пор не определился со своим отношением к этой ситуации. Каким местом думало командование, доверяя флагман флота вчерашнему кадету, оставалось загадкой, но тот факт, что этот доморощенный гений побил его рекорд самого молодого капитана в истории Звездного Флота… Ладно, чего уж там, гордость за другого себя была не единственной эмоцией Джима по этому поводу.  
Впрочем, это еще что! Понаблюдав секунд десять, как летают над клавиатурой пальцы мальца, и с какой скоростью мелькают на экране строки кодов, Кирк к стыду своему осознал, что ему просто-напросто не угнаться за своим юным двойником. Он был хорош как программист, еще лучше как хакер, но Джим-младший, по ходу, мог дать ему сто очков вперед и даже потягаться в своих умениях со Споком. Другой вопрос, что сейчас они оба были всего лишь статистами – координировал их усилия, параллельно монтируя фальшивый архив записей с видеокамер за последние полтора часа, как раз таки Спок. _Его_ Спок, тот, которого во избежание путаницы здесь пафосно именовали послом, в то время как младшая версия полувулканца совершенно нелогично саботировала процесс, пытаясь убедить своего капитана отказаться от плана, полным ходом претворяемого в жизнь.  
– Об этом я и говорю, – судя по совершенно восхитительному выражению стервозности на еще не утратившем юношеской мягкости лице, Спок только начал, однако это не помешало ему сесть за ближайший терминал и немедля включиться в работу. Субординация в отношениях старшего командного состава на этой «Энтерпрайз» вообще хромала на обе ноги, но когда доходило до дела, приказы капитана выполнялись настолько же оперативно и четко, как и на собственном корабле Джима. – Даже если оставить за скобками вашу личную безопасность, нелогично тратить время и ресурсы на действия, благополучный исход которых зависит от того, насколько точно вы предсказали степень безрассудства или, вернее будет сказать, безумия своего двойника. Мы располагаем тремя менее алеаторными и трудозатратными вариантами, результат которых, в отличие от вашего с мистером Кирком плана, можно спрогнозировать с максимальной точностью. Безусловно, их реализация займет несколько больше времени, однако если не ослаблять, а напротив, усилить меры безопасности, ваш двойник едва ли рискнет… высунуть нос из норы, кажется, так говорят земляне? Возможно, этот человек и не отличается терпением, но, как вы сами недавно заметили, инстинкта самосохранения он не лишен.  
– Спок, ребята Джотто дважды прочесали корабль от мостика до гондол, – вздохнул молодой Джим, раскидывая на мониторах очередной протокол безопасности. – Не знаю как, но Тиберий обманывает проклятые сканеры! Может, каким-то хитромудрым дедовским способом, может, с помощью еще одного чудо-прибора, созданного тем чокнутым гением, что изобрел межвселенский телепортатор. Суть в том, что этот ублюдок способен передвигаться по кораблю, а значит, нам элементарно не хватит людей, чтобы прикрыть все уязвимые точки. Единственный выход: обратиться к капитану «Интрепида», но мне как-то не хочется расписываться в собственной беспомощности перед твоими сородичами, – и перед своим старшим «Я», надо думать, хотя о уж о чем – о чем, а об этом малышу определенно беспокоиться не стоило – кредит доверия от Джима у него был вроде как по умолчанию. – И вообще, что за пессимизм? Если два Кирка из трех говорят, что сработает, значит, сработает. Все получится, Спок!  
Вулканец даже не вздрогнул, получив от своего капитана весьма ощутимый хлопок по плечу, видимо, уже притерпелся за полтора года совместной службы.  
– Капитан, в пяти случаях из семи, когда вам случалось использовать это выражение, ценой успешного завершения миссии оказывался весьма значительный ущерб вашему здоровью.  
– Не припомню, чтобы я говорил нечто подобное перед заброской на «Возмездие».  
– Нет, но на борту «Нарады», а также во время инцидентов на Беренгарии VII, Экосе…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп! Ладно, насчет Беренгарии согласен, но на Экосе-то нам обоим досталось, не говоря уже о том, что от небольшой порки еще никто не умирал.  
– Вулканцы намного выносливее землян, капитан, как вы сами неоднократно имели возможность убедиться. Кроме того, я бы использовал другой эпитет, описывая вышеупомянутую экзекуцию. Доктор МакКой, помнится, отреагировал весьма эмоционально, когда увидел вашу спину – даже по его меркам.  
– Он не из-за самих ран напрягся, Спок… Так, а что там с «Нарадой»? Я вернулся оттуда на своих двоих и вообще был свеж, как огурчик!  
– Сомневаюсь, что клиническое состояние, характеризуемое ушибом селезенки, двумя сломанными ребрами, травмой трахеи и множественными гематомами по всему телу можно охарактеризовать _«как огурчик»_!  
– Ой, да брось, в ночь моей вербовки Кекс с приятелями мне и то крепче наваляли.  
– При всем моем уважении к боевым навыкам лейтенанта Хендорффа…  
– Парни, заканчивайте этот детский сад и сконцентрируйтесь на задаче – чем раньше начнем, тем меньше шансов, что Тиберий выкинет какой-нибудь финт ушами, – опомнившись, наконец, под откровенно насмешливым взглядом Спока, пристыдил спорщиков Джим.  
Может, и зря, конечно, – благодаря узам Кирк чувствовал, что вулканец наслаждается этим театром двух актеров даже больше, чем он сам, да и дружеская пикировка между мальчишками ничуть не сказывалось на их производительности, если не сказать подпитывала энергию, с которой эти двое строчили программные коды, как нечего делать, перекраивая под себя систему безопасности корабля, в теории надежную, как скала. Наблюдать за взаимодействием этой парочки вообще было сущим удовольствием – отношения, начавшиеся, похоже, с классического _«я люблю тебя ненавидеть»_ , сейчас больше напоминали возню двух драчливых котят в корзинке.  
Наверно, это было странно, думать об их со Споком двойниках подобным образом, но Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать. Глядя, как Кирк-младший шутливо препирается со своим первым помощником, он прямо-таки видел пушистого рыжего котенка с хвостиком-морковкой, кусающего за кончик уха своего черного, гладкошерстного собрата, в притворном раздражении топорщащего на него усы и отмахивающегося когтистой лапкой. И пускай до настоящей дружбы им было еще ой как далеко, пресловутая химия – кажется, именно так однажды обозвал их со Споком «добрачные игры» МакКой – между ребятами несомненно присутствовала, и это, а еще плохо замаскированное беспокойство младшего Спока о своем капитане, несколько примиряло Джима с действительностью, позволяя надеяться, что лейтенант Ухура в постели вулканца надолго не задержится.  
Впрочем, в ближайшем будущем юному Кирку определенно предстояли непростые времена. Он очень качественно шифровался, но Джим-то видел свое младшее «Я» насквозь – сам таким был два года назад – и хотя уничтожение Вулкана, как бы жестоко это не звучало, давало малышу несомненное преимущество, сделав здешнего Спока более эмоциональным и податливым, непредвиденный фактор в лице прелестной темнокожей ксенолингвистки, весьма удачно воспользовавшейся ситуацией, пока кое-кто ловил ворон, запросто мог все испортить. И как Спока вообще угораздило с ней связаться? В смысле, Ухура же абсолютно не его тип: тот Спок, которого знал Джим, «западал» исключительно на нежных и хрупких блондинок с глазами трепетной лани. Романтичная, преисполненная мягкой женственности Нийота из собственной вселенной Кирка и то подошла бы ему больше, чем эта неопределившаяся пока со своей жизнью девочка, звонкая и острая, словно натянутая до предела стальная струна.  
 _«Не торопи события, **ashayam**!_ – шепнул у Джима в голове голос Спока, теплый, ободряющий и неожиданно осязаемый, словно любящая рука на плече. – _Мой юный двойник, может, и кажется более экспансивным, чем был я когда-то, но он все еще вулканец, плоть от плоти нашего погибшего мира. Мне понадобились годы, чтобы принять свою человеческую половину, да и то не обошлось, скажем так, без посторонней помощи. Дай мальчику время, Джим. Поверь, он на правильном пути»_.  
На правильном-то на правильном, но так называемый «поиск себя» и у людей, бывает, полжизни занимает, а вулканцы, как известно, вообще ребята на редкость неторопливые во всем, что касается их внутреннего космоса, да и живут они в три раза дольше! Перспектива устраивать свою личную жизнь, выйдя на пенсию, Джима как-то не особо вдохновляла, и не важно, о какой вселенной шла речь.  
 _«Под **годами** ты подразумеваешь нашу первую пятилетнюю миссию, или мне таки придется мучиться неопределенностью до второй, когда бы она там не случилась?»_ – с невинной улыбкой обернулся Кирк к…мужу.  
Черт, к этому определенно надо было привыкнуть! Хотя если бы не трагическая ситуация, в которой оказался Спок, не говоря уже о неотступной тревоге Джима за свою собственную версию этого остроухого недоразумения, он бы сейчас мысленно бегал по переборкам с ликующим гиканьем. Спок, впрочем, сдаваться на милость победителя однозначно не торопился. Ни в каком смысле. Во всяком случае, единственным ответом, которого дождался Кирк, была иронично изогнутая а-ля _«Без комментариев»_ крылатая бровь.  
Поймав заинтересованный или, вернее будет, сказать жадный взгляд своего юного двойника Джим не удержался и подмигнул. _Все у тебя будет, малыш, ты, главное, не сдавайся! Не то чтобы ты в принципе знал, как это делается, но да мало ли – жизнь тебя, похоже, не баловала. Хотя когда это у нас с тобой вообще что-то было как у людей? Любовь всей жизни и та оказалась с приветом: полувулканец-полуземлянин, отчаянно отрицающий свою человеческую половину_.  
Кстати, о твердолобых вулканских осликах…  
– Хотите чем-то поделиться с классом, мистер Спок?  
– Разрешите говорить откровенно, сэр?  
…непривычно молодых и так по-человечески обидчивых.  
– Будьте любезны, коммандер.  
– Полагаю, это некая психологическая особенность землян на подсознательном уровне воспринимать индивидуумов младше их по возрасту, как менее зрелых и квалифицированных, однако я нахожу крайне странным и в некотором роде тревожащим, что вы оцениваете подобным образом нас с капитаном. При всем уважении, мистер Кирк, вы же отдаете себе отчет, что мы с ним далеко не дети, и даже если нам не хватает вашего жизненного опыта, мы, безусловно, достаточно компетентны, чтобы параллельно работать на компьютере и вести беседу?  
Нет, ну что вы, вулканцы не дуются, как можно! Это же абсолютно нелогично.  
– Туше, – засмеялся Джим. – Вы правы, это своего рода выверт человеческой психики. Будь здесь доктор МакКой из нашей вселенной, он, вероятно, диагностировал бы у меня обострение родительского инстинкта на нервной почве, – на самом деле, Боунс много чего мог сказать по поводу отцовских замашек Джима, особенно, если бы увидел на «Энтерпрайз» Кэрол Маркус, и, наверно, в чем-то он даже был бы прав, однако к делу это отношения не имело. – Само собой, Гай Юлий Цезарь перед вами обоими просто младенец! Однако я по-прежнему считаю, что вашу энергию, мистер Спок, стоило бы направить в более конструктивное русло. Если вам кажется, что наш план слишком рискованный, почему бы не внести в него парочку корректив, повышающих… шансы капитана на выживание?  
– Бог ты мой, и этот туда же! – в полголоса простонал молодой Кирк, не отрывая глаз от танца программных кодов на экране компьютера. – Разве идея не в том, чтобы перехватить Тиберия еще на подступах к гауптвахте?  
– Ты сам сказал: он передвигается в обход камер.  
– Даже если он проберется в тюремный отсек… Можно подумать, я собираюсь сидеть там, как утка в гнезде. Фазер малого калибра легко спрятать под одеждой, а у лейтенанта Мэлори показатели по стрельбе немногим хуже, чем у Спока.  
– Он это ты, – напомнил своей младшей версии Джим. – Оказавшись на вражеском корабле, ты бы сунулся в одно из самых охраняемых помещений, не имея туза в рукаве?  
Напряженная тишина была определенно не тем ответом, которого он ожидал, хотя довольно-таки занятный обмен взглядами между мальчишками в сочетания с недавно всплывшим в разговоре инцидентом на «Возмездии», несомненно, многое объяснял. Очередной рисковый план бравого капитана не выдержал столкновения с действительностью, и это едва не стоило ему жизни. Что ж, не Джиму бросаться в малыша камнями: сколько раз за эти пять лет он сам балансировал на острие ножа, сейчас и не упомнишь. Авантюрная жилка и капитанский долг – страшное сочетание!  
– Именно поэтому я и опасаюсь за безопасность капитана, – перехватил инициативу в разговоре Спок-младший. – Тиберий воплощает одновременно и лучшие, и худшие его качества, он совершенно непредсказуем. Однако в настоящие момент я не представляю, каким образом мы можем снизить риски. Идеальным вариантом было бы заранее разыграть сцену в тюремном отсеке, и представить Тиберию запись, однако, принимая во внимание его навыки программирования и знание систем корабля, для создания качественной симуляции понадобилось бы по меньшей мере несколько часов.  
– Да, боюсь от роли мотыля вашему капитану не отвертеться, но, возможно, мы могли бы вытащить своего кролика из шляпы, если что-то пойдет не так?  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джим еще раз мысленно пробежался по основным пунктам плана. На первый взгляд, они приняли все возможные меры, чтобы отловить Тиберия до того, как тот доберется до своей жертвы. Операцию должны были координировать оба Спока с парочкой гиков из отдела IT на подхвате – ребята сейчас работали на другом конце комнаты, решая ряд второстепенных задач, как то отключение от системы видеонаблюдения компьютерной лаборатории, облюбованной молодым Джимом под оперативный штаб, и нескольких подсобных помещений вокруг гауптвахты, в которых в настоящий момент размещались самые опытные сотрудники службы безопасности. Еще нескольким секьюрити предстояло рассредоточиться по коридорам, замаскировавшись под работников других подразделений. _И мышь не проскочит_ , как сказал лейтенант Джотто, но в том-то и проблема, что случись «мыши» все же миновать оцепление, Кирку-младшему оставалось уповать лишь на профессиональные навыки Мэлори и собственную быстроту реакции. Взвешенный риск, имей они дело с обычным противником. Русская рулетка, когда по другую сторону игрового стола такой человек, как Тиберий.  
– Спок, все эти архимогущественные инопланетные существа, с которыми мы сталкиваемся на миссиях, – озарило вдруг Джима, – каждый второй вырубает наши фазеры при помощи энергии неизвестного происхождения. Неужели за век с лишним Федерация или, скажем, ромуланские ученые так и не изобретут какое-нибудь невидимое поле, способное хотя бы ненадолго заблокировать работу фазерного оружия?  
Сложив пальцы домиком, Спок сокрушенно покачал головой, разрываясь между соблюдением Директивы о невмешательстве и искренним желанием помочь:  
– Даже если допустить, чисто теоретически, что я знаком с подобной технологией, разглашение информации о ней за десятки лет до того, как открытие было бы совершено при естественном развитии событий, может необратимо изменить ход истории.  
– Как и уравнение трансварпного перемещения, которым вы поделились со Скотти, – парировал Джим-младший, крутанувшись на кресле в направлении Спока. – Подозреваю, что самостоятельно он разобрался бы с ним еще ой как не скоро.  
– Речь шла о судьбе Федерации, – с максимальным достоинством ответил вулканец после едва заметной паузы, но судя по ехидному взгляду юного капитана умение читать споковский «покер-фэйс» не было эксклюзивным талантом одного конкретного Кирка. Собственно, Джим и сам титаническим усилием сдерживал трепетавшую в уголках губ улыбку: смущенный Спок выглядел ужасно мило. Даже в таком почтенном возрасте.  
 _И он не сказал «нет»_.  
– А сейчас о жизни моего двойника, – веско заметил Джим. Он ненавидел использовать эмоциональные манипуляции против Спока, но иногда тот нуждался в небольшом пинке, чтобы поступить по совести. Опять же Спока, которого знал Кирк, и сидевшего перед ним пожилого вулканца разделяли десятилетия жизненного опыта, и нарушать правила этой заметно очеловечившейся версии его старпома, похоже, было далеко не впервой. – Разумеется, создание прибора, генерирующего подобное поле, в столь сжатые сроки, представляет собой очень сложную логическую задачу, – шутливо подначил Джим старика, зная, что тот уловит скрытое извинение если не в самих словах, то в сопровождавшем их эмоциональном посыле. – Простите, мистер Спок, иногда я слишком многого от вас требую.  
Молодой Кирк прижал кулак к губам, маскируя смех кашлем. Реакция обоих вулканцев на последнее замечание Джима была… _очаровательной_ , иначе не скажешь. Спок-старший в лучших своих традициях заломил бровь, как бы говоря: _«Ты серьезно думаешь, что после стольких лет меня все еще можно развести «на слабо»?»_ , и от такого знакомого и в то же время совершенно непривычного выражения мягкой иронии в не по-вулкански улыбчивых глазах сердце Джима уже в который раз за последние несколько часов сбилось с ритма. Зато Спок-младший воззрился на него с таким возмущенным видом, что Кирку снова пришлось прятать улыбку – на лице двадцатидевятилетней версии эта оскорблено-уязвленная мина а-ля _«Как это я, и чего-то там не могу»_ смотрелась еще забавнее, чем у тридцатисемилетней.  
– Можете выбрать себе любую лабораторию в отделе вооружений и просто выгнать оттуда всех, включая доктора Маркус, – подсластил пилюлю молодой Джим. – Прибор потом заберете с собой, банки памяти вычистите. Если это, конечно, и правда, реально, сваять такой генератор на коленке. Мы начинаем минут через двадцать плюс-минус.  
– Это реально капитан, конструкция устройства достаточно проста, однако, боюсь, современный уровень развития технологий не позволит мне создать нечто… долгоиграющее. У вас будет несколько секунд, не больше.  
– Не страшно, этого должно хватить, чтобы сравнять шансы.  
Как ни странно, они действительно уложились в четверть часа. Программа-обманка была закончена и внедрена в главный компьютер «Энтерпрайз», видеоархивы сфальсифицированы, генератор Спока спрятан в тюремном отсеке, а сотрудники службы безопасности и прочий задействованный в операции персонал заняли свои позиции. Пора было поднимать занавес.  
– Капитан, позвольте проводить вас на гауптвахту, – дурачась, приобнял Джима за плечи его юный двойник.  
– Спасибо, капитан, – в тон ему ответил Кирк, с трудом удерживаясь от порыва потрепать парня по не успевшим потемнеть под искусственным корабельным светом пшеничным вихрам, как это делали когда-то с ним самим отец и Сэм, благополучно игнорируя тот факт, что Джим уже давно не ребенок и вообще скоро будет представлен к чину капитана. – Думаю, я и сам прекрасно найду дорогу.  
На самом деле их путь лежал не в тюремный отсек, по крайней мере, не сразу. Капитана ждали в лазарете, где ему предстояло притвориться, что он только-только пришел в себя после недавнего покушения, Спок, тот, который младший, направлялся на мостик, а сам Джим туда, где все началось – в грузовой отсек. Представление обещало быть захватывающим. Даже обидно, что у него лишь роль второго плана.  
– Кирк на месте, – отчитался Джим, нейтрально кивнув Мэтьюсу и Хендорффу, поджидавшим его в точке возникновения портала. Видеть этих двоих живыми было странно, но своего рода приятно, хотя учитывая статистику смертности офицеров охраны, его радость, вероятно, была преждевременной.  
– Спок на месте, – раздался в ушном передатчике ровный голос первого помощника.  
– Капитан на… Черт, Боунс, если ты сейчас опять мне вколешь что-нибудь наподобие той омерзительной вакцины, я тебя самого посажу на гауптвахту. Мне нужны симптомы легкого недомогания, а не мелваранского тифа пополам с сенной лихорадкой! – в эфире раздался абсолютно немужественный взвизг, сменившийся приглушенными ругательствами на причудливой смеси стандарта, клингонского и одного из орионских диалектов. Похоже, рука у местного МакКоя была не особо легкая. – Прошу прощения, – спустя пару секунд вернулся к профессиональному тону Кирк-младший. – Капитан на месте.  
Хмыкнув, Джим мысленно потянулся к оставшемуся в лаборатории-штабе Споку, по привычке давая ему отмашку на начало операции. В ответ по узам прокатилась волна чего-то подозрительно похожего на веселье, приправленного щепоткой ностальгии.  
– Принято, – невозмутимо произнес вулканец, напоследок бросив в Джима образом руки, сложенной в _ta'al_ , одной из земных интерпретаций которого было пожелание удачи. – Начинаем, джентльмены.  
И они начали. Вой красной тревоги прокатился по кораблю, впрыскивая в кровь пьянящую дозу адреналина. Вытащив из подсумка на кобуре заготовленный МакКоем гипошприц, Джим добавил в коктейль очередное хитрое «зелье», должное имитировать внешние симптомы оглушения фазером. Что ж, на сей раз это хотя бы не нейропарализатор!  
– Внимание, боевая тревога! – гаркнули корабельные динамики голосом молодого Спока. – Сканеры зафиксировали в районе двадцатой палубы пространственно-временную пульсацию, свидетельствующую об образовании новой червоточины. Предположительно, злоумышленник пытается покинуть корабль, открыв портал обратно в свою вселенную. Отряд службы безопасности в грузовой отсек. Фазеры в режим оглушения. Я направляюсь к вам. Конец связи.  
Прикинув сколько времени понадобится длинноногому вулканцу, чтобы добраться сюда с мостика, Джим махнул охранникам и, положив фазер на пол, стратегически распластался в паре метров от него в неловкой позе а-ля «обморочная тушка». Краем глаза он успел заметить, как лейтенант Хендорфф с подозрительным энтузиазмом наставил на него оружие, а потом Спок шепнул в гарнитуре: _«Переключаю камеры двадцатой палубы в режим реального времени»_ , и Джим послушно обмяк, постаравшись максимально достоверно изобразить потерю сознания. Интерференция, сопровождавшая образование портала, вырубила на несколько минут всю электронику в грузовом отсеке, и раз уж появление в этой вселенной еще одного Кирка не попало на камеры, то, что им мешало представить Тиберию собственную версию событий?  
На этом, собственно, роль Джима в первом акте пьесы заканчивалась. Теперь оставалось дождаться, когда служба безопасности доставит его в тюремный отсек, где по истечении положенного времени можно будет очнуться, встрепенуться и начать качать права, требуя встречи с капитаном.

 

* * *

_Сейчас._

– Джим!  
– Спок…  
Открыв глаза, Кирк постарался как можно убедительнее улыбнуться склонившемуся над ним вулканцу. Иногда это выходило само собой, особенно если внимание Джима было отвлечено чем-то другим или, напротив, принадлежало его _t'hy'la_ на самом глубинном, ментально-психическом уровне. Но стоило Кирку хоть на десять секунд остаться наедине с собственными мыслями, либо вот как сейчас заглянуть в лицо Споку с расстояния нескольких дюймов, и реальность обрушивалась на него, пригибая к земле, словно небесный свод, возложенный на плечи Атланта. _Чужой, потерянный… Такой одинокий_ …  
– Прости, – пробормотал Джим, погладив двумя пальцами иссушенную временем кожу на щеке Спока. – У меня все еще в голове не укладывается, что ты закончишь вот так, в чужом тебе мире, насильно оторванный от всего, что ты знаешь и любишь, да еще с этим жутким гнетом вины за то, что не было твоей ошибкой. Спок… Господи, хотел бы я что-нибудь для тебя сделать, как-то исправить все это!  
– Надеюсь, под «исправить» ты не имеешь в виду попытку изменить историю, предупредив мое прошлое «Я» о превращении Хоруса в сверхновую и спровоцированной бездействием Федерации двойной трагедии? – в глубине поблекших с годами глаз выразительных глаз Спока мерцали теплые, даже лукавые искорки, но чуть надтреснутый голос звучал серьезно, почти строго. – Потому что мою судьбу ты этим не изменишь, Джим, только создашь еще одну альтернативную линию времени. Кроме того, если оставить за скобками уничтожение Вулкана, я действительно… счастлив быть здесь, – перехватив пальцы Джима своими, Спок сплел их в _ozh’esta_ , вулканском поцелуе, всегда странным образом усиливающем эмоциональный контакт между ними. При желании Спок мог закрыться от своего партнера-землянина наглухо или даже ввести его в заблуждение относительно того, что чувствует, посредством вулканской дисциплины контроля над эмоциями, но конкретно сейчас в его ментальном присутствии не ощущалось и следа фальши или недоговоренности. – Мне сто пятьдесят восемь лет, Джим! Все, кого я любил в моем родном мире умерли, там нет ничего для меня, лишь одиночество, скорбь и по-прежнему безуспешные попытки найти взаимопонимание со своими сородичами. В то же время в этой вселенной мои знания и опыт, даже с учетом неразглашения информации о будущем, высоко ценятся, я нужен здесь, а вулканцам, как ты знаешь, для адекватного функционирования необходимо иметь цель, логический фокус. Возможно, доктор МакКой был не так уж и неправ, называя нас живыми компьютерами, – губы Спока едва уловимо дрогнули в абсолютно несвойственном его расе приступе самоиронии. – А что касается моей земной половины, то именно в этом мире я заново обрел простое человеческое желание жить! Спустя столько лет я вновь могу видеть твою улыбку, наблюдать, как вопреки всем искажениям временного потока ты следуешь своей истинной судьбе. И пускай эти мальчики на мостике «Энтерпрайз», на самом деле не мы с тобой, пусть я не часть их жизни, а всего лишь сторонний зритель, вынужденный довольствоваться редкими сеансами связи, это намного больше, чем я имел дома.  
– Наверно, в этом есть смысл, – слабо улыбнулся Джим, сморгнув выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. – Вот только я не уверен, что смогу просто взять и вернуться в свою вселенную, зная, что ты…  
– Сможешь, Джим, сможешь, – мягко перебил его Спок, – ведь там тебя тоже буду ждать я, – по узам плеснуло жгучим, как самогон Скотти, сочетанием тоски, зависти и какой-то нечеловеческой решимости. – С моим смешанным наследием мне, вероятно, не так долго осталось, а у моего прошлого «Я» еще вся жизнь впереди, и, поверь, если в ней не будет Джеймса Кирка, иначе как существованием я бы ее не назвал, – в последний раз нежно проведя двумя пальцами по руке Джима, Спок соединил их ладони в подобии двойного _ta'al_. – Возвращайся туда, где твое сердце, _t'hy'la_ , а мне оставь мою епитимью и маленькие стариковские слабости. Да, это нелогично, но я просто не могу отказать себе в удовольствии собственными глазами увидеть, как эти двое детей найдут свой путь друг к другу.  
Проследив за потеплевшим, непривычно растроганным взглядом вулканца, Джим с удивлением обнаружил в дальнем конце палаты других Кирка и Спока. Причем его собственная юная версия тоже лежала в кровати, а Спок-младший стоял рядом, напряженный, словно натянутая до предела тетива, и, судя по тому, какими глазами он, напрочь позабыв о наличии в лазарете кучи свидетелей, смотрел на своего раненого капитана, ждать его старшему двойнику оставалось недолго.  
 _Если малыш выкарабкается, конечно!_ Показаний на биомониторе Джим с такого расстояния разглядеть не мог, но кислородная маска на синюшно-бледном лице молодого Кирка, не говоря уже о растерявшем все свое вулканское хладнокровие Споке, хорошим признаком однозначно не были.  
– Что с ним? – Джим попытался было приподняться на локтях, но проиграв схватку мгновенно скрутившей его волне головокружения, со стоном опрокинулся обратно на койку.  
– То же, что с вами, только дозу он, понятное дело, схватил больше; плюс скользящее фазерное ранение, – ставить уколы этот Боунс, кажется, и впрямь учился на телларитах, но кто Джим такой, чтобы жаловаться, пока гипо доброго доктора оказывают нужный эффект. – Если вы, конечно, вспомнили, из-за чего сами оказались в медотсеке, – вдруг нахмурился МакКой, подозрительно впившись в беспокойного пациента универсальным для всех вселенных зондирующим взглядом _«Я вижу вас насквозь, Джим»_. Кирк поспешил натянуть на лицо свою лучшую маску игрока в покер, пускай редко, но все же вводившую в заблуждение его собственного МакКоя, однако эта более молодая и, по ходу, более циничная версия его друга явно изучила все уловки Джеймса Т. Кирка еще во время совместной учебы в Академии. – Не вспомнили! – мрачно подытожил доктор, безжалостно вонзая Джиму в шею еще один гипошприц. – Как я и думал, ретроградная амнезия. Вы же сказали, что его разум в полном порядке! – МакКой обвиняюще ткнул пальцем во встревожено подобравшегося Спока.  
– Да в порядке он… я! – отмахнулся Джим, поспешив мысленно успокоить своего ставшего слишком нервным на старости лет вулканца. – Вечно вы сгущаете краски, док. Большую часть я уже вспомнил, так что никакая это не амнезия, а элементарная неспособность сосредоточиться из-за зубодробительной мигрени. Если вы дадите мне что-нибудь от головной боли, процесс, несомненно, пойдет быстрее.  
– О, и что же вы, позвольте спросить, вспомнили? Как ваш с Джимом наполеоновский план пошел, мягко говоря, не по плану? – фыркнул МакКой, регулируя какие-то настройки на биомониторе Кирка. – Кстати, последний укол был как раз анестетиком, если на то пошло.  
– Нет, пока я добрался только до точки, когда мы выдвинулись на позиции, – привычно проигнорировал маккоевский сарказм Джим. – Спок объявил красную тревогу… Да, забыл спросить, а почему вы ее при реальном возникновении червоточины не включили?  
– Не хотели оповещать об этом убийцу на тот случай, если из портала вдруг появится его сообщник, – пожал плечами МакКой. – Как сказал Джим, не факт, что и на сей раз вторым путешественником во времени окажется добрый дедушка с волшебным уравнением в кармане.  
– Разумно. Что ж, потом мы разыграли все так, будто безопасники появились в грузовом уже после того, как я эффектно вывалился из портала. Лейтенант Хендорфф якобы принял меня за вашего злоумышленника и без долгих разговоров оглушил. Примчавшийся следом Спок пришел к аналогичному выводу и, отправив меня в тюремный отсек, вырубил тревогу, а заодно приказал Чехову отключить сеть дополнительных файрволов, основательно тормозящую половину систем корабля. После этого Ухура подделала чрезвычайный вызов от Вулканского Совета Старейшин, и Спок в срочном порядке спустился на планету, убедительно попросив капитана воздержаться в его отсутствие от побега из лазарета с целью допросить арестованного…

* * *

 _Несколькими часами ранее_.

– Еще один Кирк? И ты серьезно думаешь, что я куплюсь на эту байку? – раздраженно закатил глаза Джим-младший, кажется, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не начать расхаживать по ту сторону силового поля, словно тигр в клетке. – Нет, наша вселенная, конечно, то еще безумное местечко, и чувство юмора у демиурга, что создал ее, было как у О.Ж. Гранта[1], но, мать твою, не настолько же!  
Выглядел капитан, кстати говоря, неважнецки: так, словно недавнее покушение ударило по нему сильнее, чем это было на самом деле – спасибо Боунсу и его чудо-инъекциям. По «легенде», последние два часа командир «Энтерпрайз» провел в медотсеке и вырвался оттуда с боем, да и то лишь после того, как МакКой прогнал взятые у пленника образцы тканей через все возможные тесты и, скрепя сердце, подтвердил его личность. Джим к тому времени как раз «очнулся» и принялся играть на нервах дежурного офицера, пытаясь не мытьем, так катаньем добиться встречи с капитаном.  
– Боюсь, что настолько, хотя по сравнению с вселенной, из которой пришел наш с тобой «близнец», она просто образец нормальности, – тщательно дозируя нетерпение и злость в голосе, Джим привычным движением скрестил руки на груди, зная, что на подсознательном уровне для обоих его двойников эта поза означает отнюдь не популяризированную психологами попытку закрыться от тревожной ситуации, а как раз наоборот демонстрацию внутренней уверенности, жесткости и почти подавляющей харизмы. – Там нет Федерации, зато есть Земная Империя, подмявшая под себя половину галактики, а этот Тиберий, как он предпочитает себя называть, мало того что тиран, вор и убийца, так у него еще и с головой по-крупному не в порядке.  
К слову о здравомыслии, со стороны этот так называемый допрос, вероятно, тоже напоминал беседу парочки психов, но ведь не каждый день человеку случается встретиться с самим собой, да еще в настолько нерядовых, так сказать, обстоятельствах. Впрочем, главной их задачей было тупо тянуть время. Младший Спок, тайно транспортировавшийся обратно на «Энтерпрайз», еще полчаса назад сообщил, что Тиберий «взломал» систему и теперь вовсю хозяйничает в компьютере, просматривая записи с камер и видео _online_. Таким образом, все, что им с малышом оставалось, это держать ушки на макушке и ждать, продолжая свое шоу двойников в меру таланта и воображения.  
– Надо думать, если ему приспичило скакать по параллельным мирам, истребляя свои копии! Зачем, кстати, не просветишь? – Джим затруднялся оценить собственные актерские потуги, но вот его молодой двойник за свою игру однозначно заслуживал Оскара. Это идеально выверенное сочетание холодного гнева и ядовитого сарказма в голосе, этот взгляд в усовершенствованной с годами версии заставлявший бледнеть даже клингонов. Залюбуешься! Ха, был бы здесь Боунс, точно обвинил бы Джима в нарциссизме. – Предположим на мгновение, что я тебе верю! На кой черт этому… имперцу понадобилась моя смерть? Его что, до такой степени тошнит от собственного отражения в зеркале? Или бедняга просто не смог справиться с мыслью, что не такой уж он, оказывается, единственный и неповторимый на этом свете?  
– Скорее наоборот, – две пары абсолютно одинаковых, переливчатых, словно александриты глаз скрестились подобно вулканским _лирпам_ – точь-в-точь как это было в лазарете каких-то пару часов назад. – Существует теория – хотя теперь ее уже можно считать аксиомой – согласно которой, убивая своего двойника из параллельной вселенной, ты получаешь его жизненную энергию, увеличивая тем самым собственные природные данные: силу, скорость реакций, регенеративные способности, возможно, даже пси-рейтинг. Проще говоря, уничтожив достаточное количество своих альтернативных воплощений, можно без всякого генетического вмешательства стать настоящим сверхчеловеком, этаким суперменом, способным встать в один ряд с представителями других рас, превосходящих землян по физическим и ментальным показателям.  
– Дай угадаю, мужик нацелился на галактическое господство! – фыркнул Кирк-младший, языком тела отыгрывая первый намек на сомнения.  
– Не без этого – в перспективе. Но в настоящий момент у него другие приоритеты. Все, о чем он может думать, это как убить Спока: задушить его собственными руками, ни больше ни меньше.  
– И ради этого он рискует аннигиляцией всего сущего? Да, у парня действительно большие проблемы! В смысле, Спок, конечно, та еще заноза в заднице, и временами он меня бесит до кровавых мальчиков в глазах, но если кто из нас двоих и вынашивает желание придушить другого на навигационной консоли, то это Спок, а не я. Что он такого сотворил, чтобы мой двойник-психопат настолько на нем зациклился?  
– Лишил корабля, карьеры, репутации, инсценировал его смерть и сделал своим наложником! Как тебе, достаточно будет такого списка?  
Имей подобный разговор место в реальности, Джим, вероятно, ощутил бы себя сейчас частично отомщенным за получасовое маринование в камере – с отпавшей челюстью и круглыми, как плошки, глазами, его молодой двойник действительно выглядел презабавно.  
– Да, я бы тоже слегка взбесился, – поспешно «взял себя в руки» капитан, иронией прикрывая растерянность. – И как же эти двое дошли до жизни такой?  
– Послушай, это не шутки! – рявкнул Джим, якобы потеряв терпение. – По кораблю бродит хладнокровный убийца, который не остановится ни перед чем, лишь бы заполучить в свою коллекцию еще один проклятый пузырек с маной. Отменив боеготовность, ты фактически раскатал перед ним ковровую дорожку, и это будет настоящим чудом, если в своих попытках добраться до тебя, он по ходу дела не прикончит еще кто-нибудь. Как досадную помеху на пути или, наоборот, чтобы сделать себе приятное. У него, знаешь ли, зуб не только на Спока, но и на Сулу, Чехова, МакКоя… Черт, да проще сказать, на кого нет!  
После драматической паузы, в иных обстоятельствах показавшейся бы Джиму невыносимой, его двойник шагнул к переборке, активируя внутрикорабельную связь.  
– Кирк – мостику.  
– Ухура слушает.  
Забавно, но у Нийоты из этой вселенной даже голос был другой. Интересно, она училась пению? Не хотелось бы, конечно, поскольку Спок с подачи отца на вулканской арфе стопроцентно играть умеет, а музыка – вещь, как известно, универсальная и эмпатическая. Если уж она землян с клингонами объединяет, то, что говорить о полувулканцах.  
-Желтая тревога, лейтенант, и запустите повторное сканирование биосигналов, – приказал юный капитан, не отводя глаз от Джима. – У меня есть основания полагать, что на корабле может быть еще один незваный гость.  
– Есть, сэр. Что насчет поисковых отрядов?  
– Скорее всего, мне банально ездят по ушам, поэтому повременим пока. Просто скажите Джотто смотреть в оба. Конец связи, – отключив интерком, молодой Кирк в свою очередь сложил руки на груди, зеркально отразив давешнюю позу Джима. – А теперь рассказывай! Коротко, ясно, по делу, и чтобы это не выглядело придуманной на ходу сказкой в духе пьяного фрейдистского бреда. Темные альтер-эго, сексуально озабоченные вулканцы… Мне нужны факты, а они в настоящий момент говорят не в твою пользу.  
Джиму пришлось прикусить изнутри щеку, чтобы не засмеяться. Серьезно, парень вообще помнит, что Спок слышит каждое его слово? Или это такой подсознательный флирт? В том плане, что Джим в свое время был не лучше. Вспомнить хотя бы эпизод с массажем! Невинный, незамутненный Спок пребывал относительно чувств Кирка в блаженном неведении до самого _pon farr_ , а вот МакКой и Скотти, знавшие капитана много лет, наверно, ухохатывались у него за спиной. Особенно Боунс, большую часть времени благополучно игнорирующий тот факт, что Джим вообще-то его командир.  
…Они с малышом играли в этот словесный пинг-понг еще минут десять, медленно, но верно приближаясь к логическому завершению разговора и, как следствие, необходимости задействовать план «Б», когда лейтенант Арекс – кстати, еще один старый знакомый, выбравший в этой вселенной немного другую специализацию – растерянно воскликнул у Джима в наушнике:  
– А что возле гауптвахты делает доктор МакКой? Он же должен быть в лаборатории!  
Кирк в недоумении переглянулся со своим младшим «Я», читая на его по-мальчишески выразительном лице тот же самый вопрос. Боунс был их резервным планом на случай, если Тиберий слегка припозднится, но никому на «Энтерпрайз» и в голову не пришло бы ставить начальника медицинской службы на линию огня без веской на то причины. МакКою полагалось лишь вызвать капитана по интеркому под предлогом, что в результатах обследования двойника обнаружилось кое-что интересное, и тем самым выгадать для «зеркального» Кирка еще немного времени. Никакого риска, никакой самодеятельности.  
 _Так какого клингона Боунс забыл у тюремного отсека?!_  
– Не знаю, – непривычно тягучая интонация в голосе Спока-младшего не столько скрывала, сколько подчеркивала его замешательство, во всяком случае, для того, кто знал, что искать. – Доктор МакКой, обозначьте свое местоположение.  
– Да вот же он, по-прежнему в медотсеке, – тон энсина Гродина, второго младшего координатора операции, был откровенно испуганным, и немудрено, учитывая почти заглушивший его слова возмущенный возглас МакКоя, очевидно, нашедшего, наконец, возможность закрыться от видеокамер и аудиосенсоров:  
– Ребята, вы о чем вообще? Я как сидел в обнимку с центрифугой в третьей лаборатории, так и сижу.  
– Лейтенант Джозеф, этот человек не доктор МакКой, не позволяйте ему войти в лазарет! – заорал молодой Спок, но было уже слишком поздно: по ушам ударил клекот фазерных выстрелов, крик боли, звук упавшего тела, а потом все с крейсерской скоростью полетело прямиком в Ад.  
Кирк-младший бросился к выходу, на ходу выкрикивая приказы, хотя по хорошему стоило бы доверить это Споку, у которого было хоть какое-то понимание ситуации. О запертом в камере Джиме капитан, разумеется, напрочь забыл: там гибли люди, причем, за него гибли, а не ради долга перед Федерацией или абстрактных моральных ценностей, но Мэлори, благослови космос его профессионализм, все-таки сообразил отключить силовое поле, прежде чем устремиться вслед за своим командиром. А вот Джим замешкался, вытаскивая из-под койки спрятанный фазер, и это секундное промедление, вероятно, спасло ему жизнь, потому что в следующее мгновение в тюремном отсеке вырубилось электричество. Само по себе проблемы это не представляло – у жизнеобеспечения была отдельная запитка, а аварийное освещение включилось быстрее, чем Джим вообще понял, какого черта происходит. Однако отсутствие электроэнергии помимо всего прочего означало еще и деактивацию силовых полей на камерах, и хотя по факту заключенных на гауптвахте сейчас не было, система безопасности сработала в соответствии с основным протоколом. Монотановая, укрепленная термостойким стеклом решетка рухнула вниз, перекрыв камеру и только чудом не разрубив отшатнувшегося в последний момент «пленника» пополам.  
– Я в порядке, – выдохнул Джим, зная, что Спок не мог не почувствовать подобный выброс адреналина, но не получив ответа, – какое бы устройство не отключило электроэнергию в тюремном отсеке, оно, похоже, убило заодно и их передатчики – направил навстречу тревожному облаку на другом конце связи успокаивающий/раздраженный псиобраз: _«Все хорошо, я цел. Просто разблокируйте уже эту чертову камеру!»_  
 _«Джим, Тиберий внутри»_ , – пришедший от вулканца ментальный импульс напоминал крик, а акцент электризующего узы волнения сместился… к юному Кирку. Видеокамеры не работали, но Спок достаточно хорошо знал своего капитана в любой его ипостаси, чтобы предсказать, что именно сейчас происходит в помещении гауптвахты.  
– Очень _своевременное_ предупреждение, – буркнул Джим, подчеркнуто ядовито бросив в Спока мыслью-картинкой: его двойник вваливается обратно в тюремный отсек под вспышки фазерных выстрелов.  
Вот вам и взяли в клещи на подступах к гауптвахте! Любой нормальный человек на месте Тиберия воспользовался бы трубами Джеффри или другими коммуникационными колодцами, но в том-то и дело, что нормальным в общепринятом смысле этого слова «зеркальный» Кирк не был. Подозревал он, что идет прямиком в ловушку, или просто позволил разыграться своей паранойе – неважно, суть в том, что ни Джим, ни его молодой двойник, к слову, обладавший как будто неким криминальным опытом, даже представить себе не могли, что их противнику хватить дерзости вот так взять и войти через главную дверь. Что ж, вероятно, на то и был весь расчет!  
Впрочем, паниковать по этому поводу никто не собирался. Тиберий, может, и переиграл их в поединке интеллектов, но расстановка сил, даже за вычетом запертого в камере Джима, по любому была не в его пользу, да и позицию капитан с Мэлори заняли более выгодную: в «предбаннике», соединявшем главный коридор с тюремным отсеком, было довольно проблематично укрыться от выстрелов.  
По крайней мере, Джим так думал, пока в помещение не влетел гибрид дымовой шашки и газовой гранаты.  
 _«Поле, Спок, врубайте блокирующее поле!»_ – мысленно заорал он, моля всех земных и инопланетных богов, чтобы технологии будущего оказались не чувствительны к воздействию электромагнитного импульса, по всей видимости, и обесточившего эту часть палубы.  
Какой бы гадостью Тиберий ни начинил гранату, она в считанные секунды заполнила весь отсек, вынуждая запертых в нем людей выбирать из двух зол: держать оборону до последнего и в результате наглотаться неизвестного, скорее всего, смертельного газа, либо, подставляясь под выстрелы, попробовать добраться до пульта охраны, где хранились респираторы и прочие средства индивидуальной защиты. Само собой, двойник Джима выбрал прорыв! Прикрыв лица рукавами, они с Мэлори рванули к консоли, петляя, словно зайцы, в отчаянной попытке увернуться от фазерных лучей, однако если стрелковые таланты Тиберия были хотя бы половину так же хороши, как собственные навыки Джима, блокирующее поле было для этих двоих единственным шансом.  
 _«Поле активировано, Джим»_ , – отозвался Спок мгновением позже. Секунда, всего секунда понадобилась ему, чтобы включить прибор, но это был как раз тот случай, когда один единственный удар сердца решает, жить человеку или умереть.  
Вжавшись в решетку всем телом, Джим, словно в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как смертоносный луч фазера вонзается в спину его юного двойника, и тот, нелепо взмахнув руками, падает, _падает, **падает**_ на пол бесформенной грудой плоти. _Боже милосердный!_ Смотреть, как гибнут его альтернативные «Я» сквозь линзу мелдинга было все равно, что ступать босиком по раскаленным углям, но оказаться частью этого кошмара, увидеть все воочию, не имея возможности помочь… Джим чувствовал, как Спок на другом конце уз заходится от волнения, но просто не находил в себе мужества ответить. В бессильной ярости царапая ногтями стекло, он изо всех сил всматривался в затягивающую отсек ядовитую дымку, надеясь уловить хоть какое-то движение со стороны малыша, однако видимость была практически нулевой. Даже Мэлори в его вызывающе яркой форме офицера безопасности виделся сквозь эту густую, грязно-зеленую завесу всего лишь бледным, размытым пятном, хаотично перемещавшимся к центру зала.  
Это было последним, что Джим сумел разобрать, прежде чем газ полностью заполнил помещение. Не считая, конечно, вспышки синего цвета в дверях, хотя не исключено, что его взбудораженный разум просто сыграл с ним дурную шутку а-ля «в темноте живут чудовища». Дым к тому времени стоял настолько плотной стеной, что навевал ассоциации со слоем грозовых облаков. Впрочем, судя по полному затишью в «атмосфере», устройство Спока все же сработало, жаль только безнадежно, катастрофически поздно.  
Когда в отсеке вдруг завыла красная тревога, Джим, впервые за долгие годы выбитый из колеи до полной потери самообладания, поначалу даже не понял, что происходит, а к тому моменту, как его мозг обработал, наконец, поступившую информацию, решетка на камере уже начала подниматься. Не успев сориентироваться, Кирк хватанул изрядную порцию яда и, согнувшись пополам, зашелся в раздирающем горло кашле. К счастью, система аварийной вентиляции на «Энтерпрайз» была оборудована по последнему слову техники, и когда Джим закончил выхаркивать на пол свои легкие, помещение по большей части очистилось от газа.  
Он не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Вероятно, два мертвых тела и Тиберия, активирующего устройство для создания червоточин. Однако никаких признаков образования портала в отсеке не наблюдалось, и хотя Мэлори действительно лежал на полу мертвый с имперским кортиком в груди, молодой Кирк к величайшему облегчению Джима был еще жив. Вот только Тиберий, направлявшийся к малышу с лазерным кинжалом в руке, намеревался в срочном порядке исправить это недоразумение.  
– Стой! – надсадно выкрикнул Джим, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что являет сейчас собой почти такую же легкую мишень, как и его заходящийся кровавым кашлем двойник. Лучевые клинки, может, и не предназначались для метания в цель, но Тиберий, судя по обрывкам его детских воспоминаний, был вполне способен превратить в оружие массового поражения даже плюшевого медвежонка.  
 _«Джим, поле отключилось»_ , – шепнул у Кирка в голове голос Спока.  
Вовремя! Свой фазер Джим по-прежнему сжимал в руке, и хотя стрелок из него сейчас был как из вулканца клоун, весьма жесткие тренинги, обязательные для всех курсантов Академии, а также годами развиваемая самодисциплина научили Кирка при необходимости подниматься над ограничениями тела почти так же эффективно, как это делал Спок. Первый выстрел ушел в «молоко», сбитый новым приступом кашля, второй попал в цель, однако чертов «вампир» лишь пошатнулся, припадая на одно колено. Лишившись своего единственного преимущества, Джим вынужден был нырнуть в укрытие – оглушающий разряд, полученный Тиберием, на его меткости никоим образом не сказался.  
Проклятье, где же эта служба безопасности, когда она так нужна? Двери разблокировались больше десяти секунд назад, да здесь уже просто кишеть должны ребята в красном! Так ведь нет, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали: смертельный танец Кирк vs. Кирк, и как тут не вспомнить Лазаруса с его навязчивой идеей. Похоже, это своего рода закон равновесия вселенной: ты либо проникаешься к своему двойнику безотчетной симпатией, подсознательно воспринимая его как члена семьи, либо ваша встреча оборачивается метафорическим столкновением частиц вещества и антивещества, и исход у подобного конфликта, судя по всему, может быть только один…  
 _«Все закончилось, **t’hy’la** , помощь уже в пути»_, – мысленное касание Спока напоминало противоожоговый бальзам, нанесенный на обожженную горячим вулканским солнцем кожу. – _«Тиберий разместил сенсорную мину-ловушку в главном проходе, поэтому Спок и МакКой с медбригадой вынуждены пробираться к вам по трубам Джеффри»_.  
Закончилось? Как?! Когда?!!! В смысле, стрельба действительно прекратилась несколько секунд назад, но если подмога еще не подоспела… Высунувшись из камеры, Джим со смесью облегчения, гордости и, самую малость, уязвленного самолюбия обнаружил, что молодой Кирк решил проблему за него: Тиберий валялся в отключке, очевидно, словив пару-тройку парализующих выстрелов с близкого расстояния – фазер молодой капитан так и не выпустил.  
– Черт, малыш, – в глазах у Джима двоилось, воздуха отчаянно не хватало, а голову все равно, что в череподробилку засунули, но шаг за шагом Кирк заставил себя доковылять до свернувшего в позе эмбриона, уже не кашляющего даже, а хрипящего, словно в агонии, Джима-младшего. – Держись, капитан, – пробормотал он, скорее упав, чем опустившись на колени рядом с парнем. – Кавалерия на подходе!  
– Надеюсь, Спок… кха… захватил фотоаппарат, – прошелестел его юный двойник, растянув окровавленные губы в жалком подобии своей обычной дерзкой усмешки. – Такая… картина маслом.  
Да уж, три Кирка, лежащие вповалку, – этот кадр и впрямь достоин того, чтобы сохранить его для потомков. Жаль, маскировка под МакКоя несколько смазывала общее впечатление.  
– Попросим потом эсбэшников сделать скриншот, – ухмыльнулся Джим, уловив, наконец, за ближайшей переборкой топот флотских сапог. – Я бы тоже не отказался от такой фотографии в семейном альбоме.  
___________________________________________  
[1]О.Ж. Грант (O.W. Grant – от англ. _one wish grant_ ) – персонаж американских легенд, который исполняет желания, но, как и всякий джин, с подвохом, в духе черного юмора. Доходит даже до смертельных случаев. Говорят, что когда одна супружеская пара перед свадьбой пожелала умереть счастливыми и в один день, мистер Грант взорвал их в машине сразу после выхода из церкви.

 

**Глава 5**

**_Звездная дата 2259.230. Звездолет USS «Энтерпрайз». Орбита Нового Вулкана._ **

– Чего я по-прежнему не помню, так это когда именно я отключился, – закончил Джим свое резюме недавних событий, с облегчением принимая из рук Спока бутыль альтаирской воды. В горле теперь не просто першило, а прямо-таки скребло наждаком, зато головная боль, как и было обещано, практически унялась.  
– По дороге в медотсек, – заметив, что пациент снова давится кашлем, МакКой включил расположенный над койкой кислородный концентратор. – Сначала капитан, потом вы. Проклятый газ конденсировался на стенках легких, превратившись в слизь, напрочь забившую ваши альвеолы. Прежде, чем мы смогли хотя бы частично нейтрализовать его эффект, у вас обоих развилась тяжелая гипоксия, – скривившись, МакКой отобрал у Джима бутылку, сунув вместо нее упаковку фруктово-масляных брикетов для смягчения гортани. – У этого ненормального что, идея фикс какая-то по поводу смерти от удушья?  
– Ну, учитывая, что одного Кирка он переехал машиной, а второго зарезал, едва ли подобную тягу к асфиксии можно считать его _modus operandi_ , хотя пунктик на эту тему у него действительно есть, – покосившись на Спока, Джим изо всех сил постарался не покраснеть. – Как я понял, «зеркальный» Спок был всерьез неравнодушен к скарфингу[1].  
– Боже, парень, у меня от одной мысли о вашей с гоблином личной жизни мозг скукоживается, – застонал доктор, – а вы мне еще всякие БДСМ-картинки для полного счастья подкидываете. Без обид, посол, – криво улыбнулся МакКой вулканцу, – но это вроде как не думать о белой обезьяне. Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что наши Джим и Спок тоже закончат в одной койке, с этой их взрывоопасной «химией» и привычкой бросаться на амбразуру друг ради друга… Ох, вот теперь мне действительно необходимо форматирование серого вещества! Как там называется этот вулканский ритуал, стирающий неприятные воспоминания?  
– _Fullara_ , – любезно подсказал истерящему доктору Спок. – И я не думаю, что мой двойник когда-нибудь снова поднимет руку на Джима, по крайней мере, при обычных обстоятельствах.  
– Ну, я сильно сомневаюсь, что их первый раз будет обычным, – фыркнул МакКой. – Зная этих двоих, они в конечном счете досублимируются до секса-драки или вообще дотянут до начала вулканского брачного цикла.  
– Снова? – переспросил Джим у Спока со смесью тревоги и нездорового любопытства. – И кстати, откуда доктору известно так много о вулканских ритуалах и иже с ними? Из тебя в свое время информацию о _pon farr_ пришлось клещами вытаскивать.  
– После того, как мы оказались на грани вымирания, Совет Старейшин счел возможным несколько приоткрыть завесу тайны над особенностями нашей физиологии, доверив информацию о _pon farr_ медицинскому персоналу, так или иначе задействованному в работе с вулканцами. Что же касается твоего первого вопроса, Джим, то ты, наверно, уже понял, что знакомство наших с тобой альтернативных «Я» вышло, мягко говоря, не самым гладким.  
– По-вашему, попытку удушения на глазах у кучи свидетелей можно охарактеризовать, как «не самое гладкое знакомство»? – возвел очи горе МакКой. – С ума сойти, а я-то почти поверил, что наш Спок небезнадежен, и с годами социализируется в нечто похожее на нормального человека. Все-таки вулканские гены – это диагноз!  
– Он был эмоционально нестабилен после уничтожения Вулкана, – пояснил Джиму Спок с непонятной ноткой вины в ментальном присутствии. – Смерть матери, разрыв стольких семейных связей… Полагаю, подходящим сравнением будет пороховая бочка, к которой всего-то и нужно было поднести спичку.  
– А спичкой, я так понимаю, послужил мой юный двойник, – хмыкнул Джим, мысленно расставив, наконец, все точки над «i». А он-то все гадал, каким чудом младший Кирк уговорил Спока сдать командование в разгар кризиса. Довел бедолагу до белого каления, вот и все чудо.  
– Если помните, капитан, вам тоже случалось прибегать к подобной тактике, – насмешливо вздернув бровь, заметил Спок.  
– Хочешь сказать, мне повезло, что ты просто вытер мной палубу?  
– Действительно.  
– Ладно, док, вы так и не рассказали мне, что там с капитаном, – спохватившись, Джим махнул рукой в направлении своего раненого двойника, у койки которого по-прежнему нес безмолвную вахту Спок-младший. – Он же выкарабкается, верно?  
– Ну, еще несколько часов назад я бы на это не поставил, – вздохнул МакКой, – но с недавних пор в его показателях наблюдается устойчивая положительная динамика, да и Спок подтвердил, что мозговые функции Джима от кислородного голодания пострадать не успели. Не то чтобы я доверял этому вулканскому вуду, но если сбылся прогноз старшего гоблина, так, может, и младший знает, о чем говорит.  
– Спок подтвердил? – оживился Джим, отметив с улыбкой, как задеревенели при словах доктора плечи молодого вулканца. Речь однозначно шла о нем, поскольку настоящим, данным при рождении именем Спока-старшего на «Энтерпрайз» именовал только капитан.  
– Я предложил свою кандидатуру, – каменное выражение на лице Спока сделало бы честь «вулканским идолам» из свиты Т'Пау, зато иронии в его голосе хватило бы и на двух МакКоев, – в конце концов, мне уже приходилось вступать в мелдинг с юным Джимом. Однако коммандер счел мое вмешательство… нежелательным, аргументировав это тем, что я отношусь к слиянию разумов слишком беспечно и потребительски.  
– Держу пари, после двух-трех лет в глубоком космосе он изменит свое мнение, – усмехнулся Джим, от души наслаждаясь смущением молодого Спока, судя по легкой зеленце на щеках в данный конкретный момент совершенно по-человечески мечтавшего провалиться сквозь землю. Для истового поборника святости личной ментальной жизни, не говоря уже о вулканце, предположительно выбравшем для себя спутницу жизни, он подозрительно поспешно ухватился за возможность прикоснуться к сознанию своего капитана. – Итак, малыш будет в порядке? – на всякий случай уточнил у МакКоя Джим. Бескровное, осунувшееся буквально за несколько часов лицо младшего Кирка навевало ему неприятные ассоциации с собственным отражением в зеркале после трагедии на «Фаррагате». – Полное выздоровление?  
– Что-то конкретное можно будет сказать, только когда Джим очнется, но, думаю, да, уже завтра-послезавтра он дежурно начнет проедать мне плешь, умоляя выпустить его на свободу, – по лицу МакКоя пробежала едва заметная тень. – Знать бы еще, чем он обязан такому быстрому восстановлению: своему легендарному упрямству и воли к жизни или все-таки крови Хана.  
– Хана? – Джим, почти поддавшийся было внезапно накатившей усталости, подскочил на своей койке, словно получив разряд тока в бок. – Вы, случайно, не Хана Нуньен Сингха имеете в виду?  
– Доктор, я же просил вас не снабжать Джима избыточной информацией о событиях этой вселенной, – укоризненно изогнул брови Спок.  
– Да какая разница? Он же на десять лет старше, и, судя по бурной реакции, этого суперзлодея-сосульку уже встречал.  
– И все же в будущем, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от подобных разговоров. Временные графики альтернативных вселенных во многом не совпадают, и вы можете случайно упомянуть происшествие, которое в том мире пока не имело места.  
– О, происшествие, про которое вы еще не успели выболтать ему по этим вашим брачным пси-узам?  
– Такое ощущение, будто и не телепортировался никуда, – хохотнул Джим, из последних сил сопротивляясь усиливающейся с каждой секундой сонливости. От зевка, впрочем, ему удержаться не удалось, как и скрыть от своих внезапно замолчавших собеседников откровенно слипающиеся глаза. – Вот что, пока меня окончательно не срубило, объясните мне все-таки, какого черта там произошло. Тиберий разгадал нашу ловушку?  
– Нет, Джим, он просто решил перестраховаться, выбрав самый неожиданный план действий из всех возможных, – покачал головой Спок. – Нам действительно не стоило недооценивать сочетание твоих врожденных ума и хитрости со свойственными выходцам из «зеркальной» вселенной коварством и паранойей.  
– Да уж, неожиданный – это еще мягко сказано, – во время перестрелки Джиму было как-то недосуг рассматривать маскировку Тиберия, однако перебрасываясь на грани обморока со своим младшим «Я» остротами насчет бесценного кадра а-ля «Кирк в кубе», он все же успел заметить прямо-таки сверхъестественное сходство их пленника с Боунсом. – Что это было, технология «биоскин»?  
– Да, немного косметики поверх маски, и нас даже с близкого расстояния было не отличить, разве только по телосложению, – МакКоя ощутимо передернуло. – Жутковато, на самом деле! Понятия не имею, как вы, парни, с этим справляетесь.  
– Мне показалось, он выглядел немного старше.  
– Это потому что за образец для маски была взята моя сорокалетняя версия, а грим, скрывающий возрастные изменения, ваш маньяк по большей части смазал, когда сдирал инфракрасные очки и респиратор.  
– Но на что он, собственно, рассчитывал, вот так с ноги вламываясь на гауптвахту? Даже при том, что вы, как предполагалось, поймали злоумышленника и отменили повышенную боеготовность, использовать электромагнитный импульс для блокировки тюремного отсека было все равно что объявить на весь корабль: _«Вот он я, ловите меня!»_. Червоточина формируется около четырех минут, плюс Джим в любом случае не сдался бы без боя, а меня еще надо было выколупать из камеры. Скотти и Джотто за глаза хватило бы времени, чтобы решить проблему.  
– Необязательно, – возразил Спок. – Постфактум мистер Скотт обнаружил мощный скачок напряжения в энергосетях, теоретически вполне способный вызвать отключение электричества в нескольких отсеках и на гауптвахте в том числе. На первый взгляд, обычная неполадка, не требующая устранения в экстренном порядке. Однако даже при самом оперативном вмешательстве без моих знаний инженерам понадобилось бы на несколько минут больше, чтобы восстановить подачу энергии. Тиберий вполне успел бы убить вас обоих, впитать высвободившуюся жизненную силу и спокойно уйти в образовавшийся портал.  
– Значит, устройство для создания переходов между мирами у нас? – зевнул Джим, находя, что ему все труднее удерживать глаза открытыми. Мысли в голове еле ворочались, вязкие и тяжелые, словно мазут, но прибор-телепортатор был слишком важен, чтобы пустить это дело на самотек.  
– Положительно. Мы с моим юным двойником и мистером Скоттом как раз пытались разобраться, как именно оно работает, когда я почувствовал, что ты очнулся. Не волнуйся, _ashayam_ , скоро ты будешь дома, – грустно улыбнувшись, Спок прижал два пальца к виску Джима. – А теперь спи.  
– Между прочим, это читерство, – проворчал Кирк, проваливаясь в сон, как в зыбучий песок.  
Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем окончательно отключиться, это как МакКой костерит на разные лады заполонивших корабль остроухих гоблинов и несносных двойников. Суть претензии доктора к универсуму на сей раз вроде бы сводилась к необходимости снова идти в тюремный отсек, осматривать заключенного. Видимо, заполированный двумя фазерными выстрелами дротик с лошадиной дозой транквилизатора, которым все-таки успел пальнуть в Тиберия Мэлори, не смог безболезненно переварить даже этот супермен.  
Как МакКой и обещал, к тому времени, когда Джим снова проснулся, его молодой двойник не только пришел в сознание, но и достаточно окреп, чтобы поставить весь медотсек на уши, требуя немедленной выписки. Тот факт, что он по-прежнему был зеленее вулканца и слабее котенка, малыш, разумеется, благополучно игнорировал. В конце концов, МакКой – ради психического здоровья медперсонала, как он выразился – дал членам экипажа добро на паломничество в лазарет. Джим поначалу принял его слова за очередную метафору, но не иссякающий в течение следующего часа поток посетителей наглядно доказал ему, что добрый доктор знал, о чем говорит.  
На самом деле, наблюдать за тем, как Кирк-младший общается со своими людьми, оказалось чертовски интересно. Собственная команда Джима едва ли не боготворила его, но это была любовь на расстоянии, преданность, основанная на восхищении им как человеком, и вере в него как в капитана, тогда как экипаж этой «Энтерпрайз», при всем его глубочайшем уважении к своему командиру, в первую очередь видел в нем друга, соратника. Особенно заметно, само собой, это было в отношениях молодого капитана со старшими офицерами. Как раз освободившиеся со смены, они зашли навестить узников лазарета одними из первых и пробыли довольно долго, в результате чего Джим получил массу новой информации для сравнительного анализа и повидал, наконец, Сулу (вот уж кто ни капельки не изменился) и пугающе юного, непривычно кудрявого Чехова, похоже, не дошедшего пока до мысли, что с прямыми волосами он выглядит старше и солиднее.  
К слову, понаблюдав немного Боунса в его естественной среде обитания, Джим пришел к выводу, что тот не так уж и отличается от мрачного, ворчливого доктора, с которым он познакомился девять лет назад в аксанарском госпитале. Смерть отца, развод, потеря опеки над дочерью…. Похоже, в этой вселенной для МакКоя мало что изменилось.  
А вот судьба Ухуры, надо думать, повернула совсем в другую сторону, и хотя Джим не чувствовал в ней глубинного надлома, как в своем юном двойнике или того чудовищного эмоционального дисбаланса, в котором вот уже больше года как-то умудрялся выживать младший Спок, было очевидно, что жизнь частенько подкладывала девушке лимоны. С одной стороны, падкий на экзотику во всех ее формах и проявлениях Джим находил эту непривычно жесткую, волевую Ухуру весьма привлекательной, с другой же, как сторона условно заинтересованная, он испытывал острое желание подговорить своего Спока на очередную «военную хитрость» во имя любви. К примеру, придумать Ухуре срочную командировку в Новый Ши'Кар или показать ей апгрейд универсального переводчика, самой же Нийотой в будущем и сделанный. Короче, все что угодно, лишь бы отлепить ее от молодого Спока!  
То есть, положа руку на сердце, девочку можно было понять: бдение Спока у постели капитана в свете недавних откровений об их, скажем так, духовной и физической совместимости не могло не настораживать, и теперь Ухура занималась именно тем, что делала бы на ее месте любая женщина – метила территорию. Джим не знал, злиться ему или смеяться, глядя, как она мартовской кошкой вьется вокруг молодого вулканца: то мимолетно плечиком прижмется, то якобы тайком потрет его пальцы в _ozh'esta_ , то прошепчет что-нибудь на древневулканском диалекте, ни в один переводчик не заложенном и вообще с трудом поддающемся изучению. Юный Кирк, на которого вышеупомянутый спектакль, собственно, и был рассчитан, делал хорошую мину при плохой игре, но Джим-то видел, каких адских усилий ему это стоит.  
– Не бери в голову, – утешил он малыша, когда МакКой, наконец, пресек устроенное Ухурой безобразие, объявив, что часы посещений закончены. – Если я разбираюсь в Споках, долго это не продлится.  
– Я – не ты, а мой Спок – даже близко не тот парень, что ждет тебя на твоей «Энтерпрайз», – уныло возразил Кирк-младший, со вздохом опуская изголовье биокойки в горизонтальное положение.  
– Может, и не тот, зато я видел, как он на тебя смотрел после того, как ты чуть Богу душу не отдал. Эта вселенная или любая другая, неважно, вы двое всегда будете _t'hy'la_. Исторически это слово переводится на стандарт как «друг», в двадцать первом веке с толерантностью, сам знаешь, были большие проблемы, но на самом деле оно означает…  
– …Друг, брат, возлюбленный. Посол рассказал мне.  
– И даже больше! Родственная душа, Джим, вторая половинка в духе концепции инь и ян, идеальный ментальный партнер и дальше по тексту. У Ухуры нет против этого ни малейшего шанса, поверь мне, уж я-то знаю.  
– Хочешь сказать, в твоем мире она тоже делала Споку авансы?  
– С первого дня ее появления на «Энтерпрайз». Но это был дохлый номер: после стольких лет совместной службы между мной и Споком не могли встать ни Звездный Флот, ни Вулкан, ни само мироздание. Про женщину я уже молчу, хотя справедливости ради надо признать, его бывшая основательно потрепала нам всем нервы.  
– Счастливчик! Когда я познакомился со Споком, они с Ухурой уже несколько месяцев были не разлей вода, и от следующего шага их, скорее всего, удерживало только существование этой самой Т'Принг и запрет на отношения между кадетами и преподавателями. Зато теперь, особенно в свете этой новой вулканской программы межвидового скрещивания, им ничего не мешает хоть завтра ускакать вдоль по радуге на единорогах.  
– В смысле, к алтарю? Ерунда, со Спока, конечно, станется грести против течения, но до свадьбы в ее вулканском понимании дело не дойдет, можешь не волноваться. В худшем случае они с Ухурой создадут предварительную связь, как это было у Спока с Т'Принг, но такие узы достаточно легко рвутся, в отличие уз _telsu_.  
– Почему ты так уверен, что они не поженятся?  
– Потому что вулканцы существа логичные: не имея возможности развестись, они, как правило, вступают в брак только по четырем причинам: политика, продолжение рода, любовь и _pon farr_. Минусуем первые три пункта, к Споку отношения не имеющие, получаем _pon farr_. С вулканского это пе/emреводится, как Время Уз, но по факту означает…  
– …Цикл спаривания, я в курсе.  
– Ого, неужели Спок раскололся?  
– Посол? Нет, я… э-э-э… взломал медицинские файлы Спока. У Боунса стояла отстойная защита.  
– Действительно, и как это я сам не догадался. О’кей, значит, обойдемся без лекции о вулканских птичках и пчелках. Готов поспорить, свое младшее «Я» Спок во избежание эксцессов на эту тему просветил, а поскольку физически они абсолютно идентичны, у тебя в запасе лет восемь плюс минус.  
– Восемь лет?! Ха, я справлюсь за пять! Нет, серьезно, кто знает, что ждет нас по окончании экспедиции? Если Спок получит свой корабль, в следующий раз мы, вероятно, увидимся на его свадьбе, с Ухурой или какой-то вулканской цыпочкой, не суть. При условии, конечно, что мне вообще пришлют приглашение.  
– Эй, я сказал в запасе. Побьешь еще один мой рекорд, я буду только рад. Мы со Споком сошлись именно в _pon farr_ , но кто знает, как все сложилось бы, не будь он до этого связан с Т'Принг? Все эти миссии, когда нам напрочь срывало тормоза из-за очередного камуфлета вселенной, эти нескончаемые межпланетные кризисы, космические аномалии, сверхмогущественные инопланетные существа с комплексом бога – вечное танго на острие ножа. Ты себе не представляешь, сколько раз мне хотелось завалить Спока прямо на платформе транспортатора!  
– Еще как представляю! Может, мы и не начали пока пятилетнюю миссию, но танцев со смертью у нас за эти полтора года было выше крыши. Если оно так и дальше пойдет… Спасибо большое, но девственником умирать я не собираюсь!  
– Это в каком же месте ты девственник?  
– В ментальном. Слушай, это и впрямь настолько улетно, как я думаю? В смысле, мелдиться во время секса.  
– Вырастешь – узнаешь. Да, ты в курсе, что Спок вступал с тобой в мелдинг, пока ты лежал без сознания?  
– Ты имеешь в виду… мой Спок?! Не посол?  
– Именно. Само собой, убедиться, что функции твоего мозга не пострадали, мог бы и старший Спок, тем более что вы двое уже практиковали слияние разумов, но эти вулканцы такие собственники.  
– Поверить не могу! Не он ли еще позавчера изображал оскорбленную невинность при одном только намеке на подобную возможность?  
– Сделай парню скидку, он здорово перенервничал, когда ты чуть кони не двинул по дороге в медотсек. Снова.  
– Ты прав, два раза за два дня – рекорд даже для меня. Бедняга еще от истории с Ханом не отошел… Кстати, не расскажешь, как все было в вашей вселенной? Посол темнит, а нам со Споком до чертиков интересно.  
– Вообще-то я хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос. Инцидент в «Ботани Бей» был, конечно, достаточно запоминающимся, но отнюдь не самым опасным в моей карьере. Что у вас там такого случилось, что тебя пришлось откачивать с помощью геномодифицированной крови? Лейтенант МакГайверс не успела вытащить тебя из барокамеры?  
– Если ты имеешь в виду Марлу МакГайверс с исторической кафедры, то она погибла полтора года назад на «Антаресе», когда Нерон уничтожил шесть кораблей Федерации, откликнувшихся на вулканский сигнал бедствия. А «Ботани Бей» я в глаза не видел, только читал о ней в рассекреченном отчете Секции 31, когда отлеживался в госпитале после того, как залез в работающий варп-реактор.  
– Что? Какого черта…  
– Не то чтобы у меня были другие варианты, Джим. Центровка ядра сбилась, резервные источники энергии отказали, а «Энтерпрайз» падала на планету в баллистическом полете. Цитируя Спока, потребности большинства превышают потребности меньшинства.  
– Твою мать!  
– И не говори. Выходит, у вас все было не настолько драматично?  
– И рядом не стояло. Хан и его люди попытались захватить «Энтерпрайз», мы им помешали, вот и вся история. В процессе мне немного досталось, но ничего такого, что нельзя исправить визитом в лазарет.  
– Странно. Как уже сказал, посол был весьма сдержан в комментариях по поводу инцидента с Ханом, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что у вас там приключился полный абзац.  
– Действительно, странно. Если только это была…  
– …Не последняя ваша встреча!  
– Что ж, буду держать ухо востро. Хотя, сам понимаешь, если мы закончим в той же точке, что и вы, я все равно полезу в этот чертов реактор.  
– Главное, чтобы туда не полез Спок.  
– Спок?! Погоди, ты же не хочешь сказать…  
– Нет. Да. Не знаю! Наверно, я просто никак не могу отделаться от мысли, как все обернулось бы, поднимись я первым делом на мостик. Спок, вероятно, присоединился бы к Скотти в инженерном и…  
-…Вошел в варп-отсек вместо тебя, – с неприятным холодком в груди закончил за двойника Джим.  
Повисшую в лазарете напряженную тишину можно было резать виброножом.  
– Ну, ты хотя бы знаешь, что Боунсу удастся его вернуть, – смущенно кашлянул, наконец, Кирк-младший, завозившись на койке с таким выражением на лице, словно в его простынях завелись клопы размером с мадагаскарского таракана. – При условии, конечно, что к ядру сунется именно Спок, а не ты, как это случилось в нашей вселенной.  
– Значит, придется мне позаботиться, чтобы при новом столкновении с Ханом он и близко к машинному отделению не подходил, – до боли стиснув пальцами край биокровати, Джим мысленными пинками вытолкал из головы до жути реалистичное видение Спока, умирающего от радиации за стеклом варп-камеры. – О, и если уж мы все равно скатились в этот депрессивный разговор о жизни, смерти и назначенном судьбой роковом часе… Я знаю, Спок держит рот на замке, но, может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь догадки насчет того, в какой конкретно день мне не стоит выходить из дома?  
– Спок однажды обмолвился, что у вас двоих было слишком мало времени вместе, но это все. Могу только предположить, что тебе будет что-то около шестидесяти. По крайней мере, именно на столько ты выглядел в последнем его о тебе воспоминании, – на лице юного капитана появилось пугающе отстраненное, свойственное, как правило, телепатически одаренным расам выражение, на котором Джим уже несколько раз ловил себя самого – очевидно, его младший двойник листал в памяти образы давешнего мелдинга. – Думаешь, это все-таки был Хан?  
– Нет, едва ли. Спок приоткрылся на мгновение, когда вы оставили нас вдвоем в кабинете Боунса, вроде как не смог удержать щиты под напором эмоций, гуляющих туда-сюда по полностью ожившей от физического контакта связи, – там было горе, и боль, под гнетом которой невозможно дышать, черная, иссушающая душу тоска и подавленный гнев, омытый виной пополам с сожалением, но ради сохранности собственного рассудка Джим старался не задумываться об увиденном в голове у Спока больше необходимого. – Я мало что понял: он слишком быстро экранировался, осознав «утечку», однако кое-какие его мысли за эти несколько секунд просочиться все-таки успели. Например, я смог довольно четко разобрать слово «Нексус».  
– Никогда не слышал.  
– Я тоже, но придется, видимо, выяснить, если я не хочу оставить Спока вдовцом в расцвете лет.  
Шутка, конечно, откровенно попахивала висельным юмором, но это был хоть какой-то шанс разрядить обстановку, вернув разговору прежний непринужденный тон и это совершенно непередаваемое, прямо-таки сверхъестественное ощущение комфорта и взаимопонимания, свойственное, очевидно, лишь диалогам с самим собой.  
– Ему это не понравится, – заметил Джим-младший, как-то умудрившись свернуться на узкой биокойке уютным клубком.  
– О чем Спок не знает, ему не повредит. Я, между прочим, за эти два года тоже научился закрывать свои мысли в случае необходимости.  
– То-то он до сих пор не ворвался сюда с моим первым офицером в кильватере.  
– Поверь, чтобы устроить мне выговор, Споку совсем не обязательно подниматься в медотсек, – машинально проводив взглядом ладную фигурку Кристины Чэпел, мелькнувшую в дверях с каким-то громоздким медицинским прибором в руках, Джим поудобнее устроился на боку, лицом к лицу со своей младшей версией. – Да, к слову о ментальных щитах и просочившейся сквозь них информации о будущем… Ты случайно не в курсе, что такое _Kolinahr_?  
– Случайно в курсе, но тебе это не понравится, – юный Джим поморщился, будто проглотив что-то очень горькое. – Споки обсуждали эту тему, дежуря у моей койки после инцидента с Ханом, и так увлеклись, что даже не заметили, как я проснулся. Насколько я понял, _Kolinahr_ нечто вроде духовной дисциплины, нацеленной на полное очищение от эмоций и достижение абсолютной логики. Эти двое устроили настоящий философский диспут на тему _«Быть или не быть»_ , и твой Спок… в общем, он явно знал, о чем говорит. – И когда?.. – чужим голосом уточнил Джим, усилием воли заставив свое глупое, пропустившее сразу несколько ударов сердце снова биться. Спрашивать _«Почему?»_ нужды не было: ответ он каждый божий день видел в глазах Спока, однако продолжал уговаривать себя, что человеческая половина его возлюбленного в конечном счете окажется сильнее вулканской. Не оказалась.  
– Точно не знаю, хотя… – молодой Кирк замялся, заметив разлившуюся по лицу его старшего «Я» нездоровую бледность, но после секундного колебания все-таки продолжил, видимо, не хуже Джима понимая, что попытка щадить чувства собеседника в разговоре по душам с самим собой – тот же самообман, качество ни одному из них несвойственное. – Судя по тому, как сильно вы оба изменились к началу второй пятилетней миссии, там однозначно прошло несколько лет, однако Спок не показал мне ни единого воспоминания за этот период.  
– Так скоро, – выдохнул Джим, внезапно вновь ощутив себя пойманным в ловушку вне времени и пространства на дрейфующем внутри космической аномалии «Дефаянте».  
– Зато мы точно знаем, что этот его квест постижения вулканского дзена с треском провалился, – неуклюже попытался ободрить Кирка его юный двойник. – В конце концов, он же вернулся к тебе.  
– И кто кого теперь утешает? – с горечью усмехнулся Джим, приказав себе сосредоточиться на дыхании. Если его показатели на биомониторе подскочат еще на пару пунктов, сюда ворвется разъяренный МакКой с гипошприцем наголо и парой уколов снотворного прикроет их «пижамную вечеринку» на неопределенный срок.  
– А есть разница?  
– Технически нет, хотя Спок наверняка нашел бы, что сказать по этому поводу.  
Посмеявшись над иронией ситуации, – немного истерически, но оба дружно сделали вид, что ничего такого не заметили, – они снова погрузились в молчание, странным образом натянутое и уютное одновременно. Кирк-младший дремал, а может, по выработанной еще в Академии привычке балансировал между сном и явью, мысленно раскладывая по полочкам события последних суток, и, глядя, как равномерно вздымается и опускается его грудь, обтянутая смешной больничной распашонкой, Джим и сам начал мало-помалу сдаваться милосердно туманящей разум усталости.  
Сконцентрировавшись на поддержании ментальных щитов – стиснувший сердце ледяной кулак даже в полусне не торопился разжимать свою хватку, а обсуждать тему _Kolinahr_ со Споком у Джима сейчас не было ни малейшего желания – он настолько погрузился в собственные невеселые мысли, что вопрос юного Кирка застал его, прямо скажем, врасплох:  
– Так что там насчет нашего третьего?  
– Тиберия? А что с ним?  
– О, с чего бы начать? Спок разговаривал с Ногурой, пока мы тут валялись снулыми рыбинами. Похоже, командование спит и видит, как бы прибрать к рукам пришельца из параллельной вселенной, и если мы в срочном порядке не отправим мистера _«Всех убью, один останусь»_ по месту прописки, боюсь, они таки найдут в Уставе какую-нибудь лазейку и по тихому запрут Тиберия в бункере свежеотстроенной Секции 31, как это было с Ханом. Чудо еще, что посла туда в свое время не упекли – видимо, принадлежность к Клану Сурака даже в наше время что-то да значит.  
– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! – фыркнул Джим, чья висевшая на волоске карьера была в свое время спасена личным звонком Т'Пау главе Звездного Флота. – У вулканцев очень сильна семейственность. Родные Спока могут сколько угодно подвергать его остракизму из-за смешанного наследия и бунтарского поведения, но на любой наезд извне, угрожающий его жизни и благополучию, они реагируют в духе знаменитого высказывания Шарля Монтескье: _«Несправедливость по отношению к одному представляет опасность для всех»_.  
– Похвальное качество!  
– Которое некоторым землянам не мешало бы перенять, – скривился Джим, с отвращением подумав о заседающих в штабе чинушах, готовых родную мать продать за дополнительную полоску на рукаве. – А по поводу Тиберия не волнуйся: двоим Спокам в тандеме со Скотти не понадобится много времени, чтобы разобраться с принципами работы телепортатора. Еще день-другой, и мы все «разъедемся по домам».  
– Вот это меня и беспокоит! – заерзал на своей биокойке Кирк-младший. – В смысле, ну, вернем мы Тиберия в родной мир. Выбросим на какой-нибудь Дельта-Веге, по-христиански списав ему десяток смертей, восстановим вселенский баланс, все дела. Что помешает этому психопату приняться за старое, едва мы шагнем обратно в портал?  
– Для начала, генераторы червоточин на дороге не валяются, да и потом, кто сказал, что мы высадим его на необитаемой планете? Очень сомневаюсь, что настолько… целеустремленный человек смирится с судьбой Робинзона Крузо. Нет, я предлагаю разобраться с ним по принципу _«За что боролся, на то и напоролся»_.  
– Сдать с рук на руки Споку? Но они же поубивают друг друга!  
– Может, да, а может, и нет – если соизволят, наконец, вытащить головы из задниц. Знаешь, когда у меня появилась возможность спокойно подумать, просеять вспоминания Тиберия через мысленное сито, отделив реальность от фантазий и объективно оценив сами события, а не их интерпретацию его больным разумом, я вдруг понял, что все не так просто в отношениях между императором Споком и его бывшим капитаном. Один с достойным лучшего применения упрямством продолжает отрицать не присталые вулканцу чувства, и это при том что львиную долю прочих вулканских доктрин он давно извратил себе на выгоду и даже подвел под это дело идеальный с точки зрения логики обоснуй. Другой… ну, его гнев и обида вполне оправданы, но он настолько зациклился на своей растоптанной гордости, что напрочь забыл: вулканцы – не люди, они мыслят принципиально иными категориями, весьма далекими от понимания виктимологии, концепции эмоционального компромисса или, если уж на то пошло, психологической эквилибристики а-ля «Укрощение строптивого». Короче говоря, типичный образец любви и ненависти, как двух сторон одной медали.  
– Хочешь сказать, это кисмет? Своего рода константа, красной нитью проходящая через все измерения?  
– Некая магнетическая связь между Кирками и Споками? Скажем так, мне хотелось бы в это верить.  
– То есть все те вселенные, где побывал Тиберий…  
– Не все. В одной Спок погиб еще в детстве, в другой они просто не успели встретиться – наш «близнец» там едва поступил в Академию, а вот в третьей… – Джим до хруста стиснул зубы, вспомнив парк «Золотые Ворота» и молодого адмирала с глазами старика, подставившегося под нож с улыбкой на лице. – Подозреваю, наши миры почти идентичны, с той лишь разницей, что там Спок все-таки выжег из себя эмоции и остался жить на Вулкане.  
– Попытаешься удержать его? – голос юного капитана был так печален и тих, что Джим скорее догадался, чем услышал, о чем тот спрашивает.  
Он не ответил, да малыш и не нуждался в ответе. Он не хуже своего двойника понимал, что, будь в этом хоть какой-то смысл, Джим сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы не дать Споку уйти: умолял бы, валялся в него в ногах, переступив через свою гордость. Но в том-то и дело, что Кирк слишком уважал своего друга, чтобы унизить их обоих подобным образом, и если бы Спок действительно решил пожертвовать пламенной человеческой любовью ради холодной вуланской логики, что ж, Джим отпустил бы его без крика и, перетерпев терзающую каждую клеточку тела боль, начал учиться жить заново, в полсердца, в половину души. Увы, потенциал для уз _t’hy’la_ не подразумевает хэппи энд по умолчанию.  
– Он вернется, – прошептал, наконец, Джим, сам не зная, кого пытается убедить, себя или уныло пялящегося в потолок Кирка-младшего. Было бы обидно, если бы после всех затраченных им усилий малыш разуверился в возможности счастливого конца для себя и своего Спока.  
Разумеется, при большом желании Джим мог узнать всю правду о _Kolinahr_ из первых рук. Засыпая, он почти решился отловить завтра Спока и любым способом – от прессинга капитанским авторитетом до примитивного соблазнения – вывести его на откровенность, но, как известно, человек предполагает, а Бог располагает. Утром в медотсек ворвался Скотти, чуть ли не подпрыгивающий, как мишка Гамми из старого-престарого мультика, и огорошил всех новостью, что они полностью разобрались в работе телепортатора и после небольшой настройки, которая займет часов пять-шесть максимум, прибором можно будет смело пользоваться, не опасаясь промахнуться при перемещении на добрый десяток лет.  
«Старт» предварительно запланировали на семь вечера: учитывая нездоровый интерес некоторых адмиралов к Тиберию затягивать с его возвращением домой было неразумно, однако окончательное решение в этом вопросе оставалось за МакКоем. Перемещение между измерениями – не прогулка в парке даже в лучший день, а в «зеркальной» вселенной их едва ли встретят хлебом-солью, таким образом, пока доктор не признает своих пациентов «годными к службе», никто никуда телепортироваться не будет. Доктор, скрепя сердце, признал: если на Тиберии, по его словам, можно было пахать и боронить, то Джиму по-хорошему стоило бы еще пару дней воздержаться от физических нагрузок. Но когда это и в какой вселенной Джеймс Кирк от и до следовал медицинским рекомендациям? Да и потом, МакКой не хуже прочих понимал, чем может закончиться эта скрытая возня в адмиралтействе.  
Хотя, может, не такая уж и скрытая, если человек Сарека в Оперативном штабе оказался в курсе подробностей, а Спок, получив от «отца» эту информацию, счел необходимым спуститься на поверхность Нового Вулкана и привлечь к решению проблемы Совет Старейшин во главе с Т'Пау. Джим, правда, сильно подозревал, что переговоры с командованием Звездного Флота лишь повод, и на самом деле Спок самым бессовестным образом его избегает, то ли в попытке отвертеться от неприятного разговора, то ли, что более вероятно, стараясь не бередить лишний раз и без того незаживающую рану. Не то чтобы Джим его не понимал, конечно. Он и сам испытывал двойственное чувство в отношении этой постаревшей версии своего возлюбленного, и если Споку было легче держать дистанцию, что ж, Джим собирался уважать его решение.  
В результате, они встретились с глазу на глаз буквально за несколько минут до назначенного времени. Формально, чтобы снова заблокировать связь, тем самым хотя бы частично избавив Спока от боли рвущихся уз, на деле же, не желая устраивать прилюдно еще одну _«эмоциональную сцену, от которой в лазарете затряслись бы стены»_. Само собой, никого они не обманули, тем более что последствия прощания были на лицо или, вернее, на лицах: зацелованные в кровь губы и набрякшие непролитыми слезами глаза весьма наглядно иллюстрировали бритвенную остроту раздирающих их эмоций.  
Расставание с экипажем «Энтерпрайз» на этом фоне прошло почти весело, по-семейному тепло и сердечно. Даже Спок позволил потрепать себя по обтянутому синей форменкой плечу, а уж своего юного двойника Джим и вовсе сгреб в охапку, душевно потискав, а заодно велев быть осторожнее, доверять своим инстинктам и слушаться старших. Под последним пунктом он, ясное дело, подразумевал себя – сегодня за обедом у них с молодым Кирком состоялся еще один продуктивный разговор на тему будущего. В подробности Джим не вдавался, но насчет Деневы и еще нескольких особенно опасных миссий младшего себя предупредил. К черту Директиву о невмешательстве, к черту судьбу! График времени уже кардинально изменился, так почему бы не позволить малышу набивать собственные шишки, а где можно, заранее подстелить соломку? С Боунсом Джим, кстати, тоже переговорил. Еще неизвестно, встретится ли эта «Энтерпрайз» с «Йонадой», а на ранней стадии ксенополицетемию вполне можно вылечить и средствами земной медицины, главное, диагностировать вовремя. Что же до юного Спока, то ему Джим просто пожелал всегда жить своим умом, не пытаясь соответствовать чьим-то там ожиданиям и найдя собственную точку равновесия между логикой и эмоциями. Его Споку для обретения подобного баланса понадобилось пройти через _Kolinahr_ , но чем черт не шутит, вдруг у всех этих временн _ы_ х искажений есть свои положительные стороны!  
Поцеловав в щеки Ухуру с Кэрол и обменявшись рукопожатиями с остальными членами «банды», Джим повернулся к стоявшему между Джотто и Хендорффом Тиберию:  
– Готов?  
Ответом его не удостоили – все что хотел, «зеркальный» Кирк высказал им с капитаном еще на корабле, и цензурными в этом экспрессивном монологе были разве что местоимения и предлоги. Покачав головой, Джим, не слишком церемонясь, подтолкнул строптивца к наливающемуся нездешними цветами порталу. Он очень старался быть терпеливым и относиться к этой озлобленной версии себя с пониманием, тем более что в мытарствах Тиберия была изрядная доля его вины, но, честное слово, парень мог довести до точки кипения даже Сурака. За время своего пребывания на гауптвахте, Тиберий пытался бежать, по крайней мере, трижды, один раз успешно – в том смысле, что перехватили его уже в транспортаторной, и это было просто чудо, что в процессе никто серьезно не пострадал. Знать бы еще, о чем он вообще думал, пытаясь спуститься на поверхность планеты! Новый Вулкан не то место, где можно легко затеряться. Рассчитывал угнать частный грузовой корабль, благо в космопорте в связи с масштабным строительством их было навалом? Хорошо хоть посреди нововулканской пустыни бежать было некуда – разве что в портал, но как раз туда Тиберий и не рвался.  
В шаге от воронки Джим на мгновение обернулся, окидывая последним взглядом их со Споком молодых двойников – вот так, плечом к плечу, старший помощник на полкорпуса позади капитана, они смотрелись настолько гармонично, что в памяти невольно всплывали пророческие, как Джим надеялся, слова Эдит о том, где же на самом деле место Спока в этой (или любой другой) вселенной.  
Кирк-младший прощально вскинул руку над головой, молодой Спок, вторя ему, поднял ладонь в _ta'al_ , но Джим уже не смотрел на них, сосредоточив все свое внимание на одинокой, сутулой фигуре, черным вороном выделяющейся на фоне пламенеющих в закатном солнце песков.  
 _«Я люблю тебя, Спок»_ , – мысленно шепнул Джим, веря, что его послание достигнет адресата даже по заблокированной связи, и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как темная, звенящая, пустота в его голове заполняется на краткий миг звуком и красками: _«Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, **ashayam** »_.  
Ломко улыбнувшись, Кирк вновь перевел взгляд на младшего себя, легким, незаметным чужому глазу движением подбородка указав ему на старого вулканца. Короткий, едва уловимый наклон головы был именно тем ответом, которого он ждал. Положив левую руку Тиберию на плечо, а правую на кобуру с фазером, Джим в очередной раз шагнул в неизвестность.  
Они не знали, с чем столкнутся по другую сторону червоточины. Телепортатор был настроен на ту же звездную дату, с которой Тиберий начал свою одиссею, и с поправкой на биосигнал должен был привести их прямиком к императору Споку. Вариант, мягко говоря, рискованный, если вспомнить уровень его охраны и собственно темперамент этой и впрямь смахивающей на демона версии полувулканца, но или так, или тащиться к нему через полгалактики из той Богом забытой дыры, где прятался объявленный государственным преступником Скотти. Джим лишь надеялся, что переход не откроется посреди каких-нибудь архиважных политических переговоров или иной церемонии галактического значения, с самого начала задав его второй встрече с «зеркальным» Споком неверный тон.  
По счастью, на момент образования портала в Сан-Франциско, где находился сейчас император, царила глубокая ночь, однако вулканцам, как известно, _требуется меньше сна, чем людям_ , и вместо спальни Спока – или одной из его жен – кротовина привела Кирков в императорский кабинет. Принимая во внимание время, необходимое для формирования воронки, Джим ожидал, что их встретит по меньшей мере отряд лейб-гвардейцев, но Спок, к его удивлению, был один: сидел за своим рабочим столом в халате на голое тело с бокалом чего-то подозрительно похожего на бренди в одной руке и фазером в другой. Разумная предосторожность, учитывая, что он ожидал одного Кирка, а никак не двух, и его тет-а-тет с Тиберием вполне вероятно закончился бы смертью одного из участников.  

 

 

– Смотрю, вы не слишком удивлены, – заметил Джим, выталкивая вперед своего пленного двойника, оцепеневшего при виде вулканца, словно Атлант под взглядом Медузы Горгоны.  
– Действительно. Однако не скрою, ваше появление для меня сюрприз, капитан, хотя исходя из обстоятельств нашего с вами знакомства, я мог бы и догадаться, в какой именно вселенной коса найдет на камень, – опустив фазер, Спок меланхолично огладил свою эспаньолку с выражением этакого научного любопытства на лице, однако глаза его выдавали. То, как он смотрел на Тиберия… Черт, настолько жгучий, бурлящий взрывной смесью эмоций взгляд у своего собственного Спока Джим видел разве что во время _pon farr_. – Позвольте спросить, ваш выбор времени это результат многочисленных перемещений между мирами на основе математического расчета компенсации сопутствующих им темпоральных отклонений или же вам удалось усовершенствовать прибор, устранив эту досадную погрешность в работе временного контура?  
– Второе. Так получилось, что над устройством вместе со Скотти работали сразу два Спока.  
– Очаровательно.  
-Вы себе даже не представляете… Постойте, откуда вам известны такие детали?! – спохватился Джим с неприятным колющим чувством где-то между желудком и сердцем. – Скотти?..  
– Мистер Скотт цел и невредим, по крайней мере, был две стандартные недели назад, когда Нийота получила от него сообщение через некоего свободного торговца по имени Сирано Джонс. Она мой источник информации, капитан… Вынужденный, если тебе интересно, – император классическим споковым движением заломил бровь, встретившись взглядом с бледным от бешенства, но подозрительно молчаливым Тиберием. – Со стороны моей супруги было весьма наивно предполагать, что отсутствие между нами полноценной ментальной связи позволит ей что-то от меня скрыть.  
– Она в порядке? – в непроизвольном рыцарском порыве уточнил Джим. «Зеркальная» Ухура производила впечатление женщины, которая может о себе позаботиться, но как показывал опыт альтернативной вселенной вставать между Споком и его _t'hy'la_ было чревато даже для аугментов.  
– Разумеется! Не путайте вулканское слияние разумов с клингонским Мыслефильтром. Недобровольный мелдинг причиняет боль, но лишь при активном сопротивлении, на которое земляне, как пси-нулевые существа, практически не способны.  
– Вообще-то я нечто другое имел в виду.  
– Если вы о наказании, то оно было более чем адекватным – я запретил Нийоте видеться с сыном иначе как на официальных мероприятиях, – отставив бокал, Спок тягучим, полным хищной грации и сдерживаемой силы движением поднялся из-за стола и медленно, словно подкрадываясь, направился к своему смотревшему волком любовнику. – Не волнуйтесь о ней, капитан. Нийота – мать моего наследника и моя жена по законам Земли и Империи, а мы, вулканцы, привыкли ценить и беречь то, что нам принадлежит.  
– О, да, холить и лелеять! – выплюнул Тиберий с такой испепеляющей яростью во взгляде, что обладай он реальными пси-способностями, от вулканца осталась бы лишь кучка пепла. – Засунуть в красивую коробку, обложить ватой и вытаскивать поиграть по большим праздникам, словно гребаную сувенирную куклу. А если в процессе шарниры расхлябаются, микросхемы перегорят или какая-нибудь внутренняя деталь от избытка усердия из паза вылетит, так это не страшно, это ерунда, ведь у нас есть целый штат остроухих, тарг их разорви, кукольников, которые к следующему визиту любимую игрушку подлатают-подретушируют, чтобы выглядела краше новой. Ну, а вы как думали, это же не ромуланская пленница, которую можно без зазрения совести затрахать до смерти, и не отштампованный по общему шаблону орионский наложник, это собственность самого императора, личный, мать его, _kafeh_ , раб для многократного употребления!  
– Это твой выбор слов, Джим, не мой, равно как и не мое решение, – произнес Спок, с нежной силой ухватив Тиберия за подбородок. – Я готов был сделать тебя своей правой рукой, прилюдно объявить нас _t'hy'la_ , но тебе нужно или все, или ничего. Ты зациклился на своей обиде, хотя прекрасно понимал, что в той ситуации у меня не было иного выбора, и вот уже десять лет наказываешь меня, отравляя попутно свою собственную жизнь. Мне бы отпустить тебя, но я позволил слабостям моей человеческой половины взять верх, вопреки логике желая сохранить хотя бы эту пародию на отношения, которые мы могли бы разделить, переступи ты через свою гордость. Кроме того, я знал, что если позволю тебе уйти, мы так или иначе закончим по разные стороны фазерного прицела, а я никогда не желал тебе смерти, _ashayam_ , никогда, несмотря на все твои усилия вызвать во мне ответную ненависть.  
– _Ashayam_?! Да что ты знаешь о любви, бесчувственный, зеленокровый ублюдок с манией величия, траханый робот, извращенец прокля… – закончить свою филиппику «зеркальному» Кирку не удалось – дернув Тиберия на себя, Спок смял его губы в злом поцелуе, и будь Джим проклят, если его двойник пытался сопротивляться, по крайней мере, первые секунд десять. Более того, как никто зная реакции собственного тела, Кирк поставил бы на кон «Энтерпрайз», что объятия Спока и эта его граничащая с грубостью страсть Тиберию не то что не противны – желанны.  
Другой вопрос, что «типичным представителем _homo sapiens_ », вопреки заявлению Спока, «зеркальный» Кирк не никогда был – грубый, беспринципный и _похотливый_ , усмирять при необходимости собственное либидо он умел так же быстро и эффективно, как его более цивилизованный двойник. Джим только-только вошел во вкус – уж больно горячая была сцена – как Тиберий вдруг отшатнулся и нанес Споку такой мощный удар в корпус, что беднягу буквально согнуло пополам. Когда вулканец распрямился, он выглядел настолько удивленным, насколько это вообще возможно с его неприспособленной к бурному выражению эмоций мимикой. Что и говорить, «выпитая» у других Кирков жизненная сила определенно пошла Тиберию впрок.  
Впрочем, следующую атаку Спок вполне успешно блокировал и, даже не пытаясь сдерживать свою нечеловеческую силу, ударил в ответ, вот только на прежнем месте его противника уже не было. Черт, так шустро на памяти Джима двигался только недоброй памяти Хан Нуньен Сингх, причем магнитные наручники на запястьях Тиберия его движений как будто ничуть не стесняли. Джим даже залюбовался – не без привкуса зависти, впрочем – наблюдая, как два доминанта, два альфа-самца кружат по комнате в древнем как мир смертельном танце. Облаченный в распахнутый на груди национальный халат вулканец с этой его пластикой дикой кошки и сверхъестественно быстрый светловолосый землянин, затянутый в черные брюки и форменную футболку Звездного Флота… Их со Споком так называемая схватка на красных песках Вулкана при всем ее ритуальном антураже в сравнении с нынешним действом казалась не более чем неуклюжей возней!  
Между тем, выгадав момент – Тиберий как раз сплевывал кровь, не успев увернуться от очередного сокрушительного вулканского хука – Спок коснулся сенсорной панели под крышкой стола, и искусственная жаровня в дальнем углу кабинета отъехала в сторону, открывая уходящий вглубь дворца извилистый коридор.  
– Вторая дверь слева, капитан, мой личный спортзал. Можете спокойно открывать портал в комнате для спаррингов, охрана вас там не побеспокоит, а моя собственность не понесет еще большего урона.  
Согласно хмыкнув – после образования первой воронки императорский кабинет и впрямь выглядел так, словно по нему прошлась орда пиратов-ференги – Джим перебросил размыкатель от наручников Споку:  
– Спасибо, Ваше Величество.  
– Вам спасибо, капитан! – с акцентированной признательностью в голосе кивнул вулканец, принимая очередной удар Тиберия на скрещенные руки, хотя было как божий день ясно, что он легко мог подставить только левую, а правой в это время без проблем выполнить нейрозахват. – _Dif-tor heh smusma_.  
– Взаимно, Спок.  
Уже нырнув в потайной переход, Джим осознал вдруг, что звуки драки у него за спиной как-то подозрительно затихли и, обернувшись, не удержался от самодовольной улыбки. Возможно, молодой Кирк прав, и эти двое рано или поздно поубивают друг друга, а может, гордый и бескомпромиссный сын Вулкана поймет, наконец, что в любовной схватке ради победы порой нужно позволить уложить себя на обе лопатки…  
Нибиру встретила Джима проливным и, по ощущениям, затяжным дождем, однако хронометр на телепортаторе показывал, что с момента его прыжка в червоточину прошло менее суток. _В яблочко!_  
– Кирк – «Энтерпрайз», – рука, в которой Кирк держал коммуникатор, слегка дрожала, но тон был спокойным и уверенным, ни тени снедающего его волнения.  
– Капитан, вы вернулись! – судя по голосу, Ухура готова была расцеловать его. О, милая, нежная Нийота, ничего общего с той юной амазонкой, способной, по словам Джима-младшего, набить морду даже клингону.  
– Поднимайте меня, лейтенант.  
Первым, кого Джим увидел, материализовавшись в родной транспортаторной, был сияющий, как начищенная медаль, Скотти.  
– С возращением, капитан, – расплывшись в мягкой добродушной улыбке, которой так не хватало его несколько суетливому двойнику из другой вселенной, шотландец щелкнул парой кнопок на пульте, включая режим сушки, а заодно и дезинфекции, на всякий пожарный.  
– Спасибо, мистер Скотт, – спустившись с платформы, Джим машинально повел плечами – даже абсолютно чистая, после испарения влаги одежда почему-то всегда стояла на нем колом. – Доложите обстановку.  
– Тишь да гладь, сэр. Корабль работает как часы, научный отдел закончил исследование планеты, приказов от командования не поступало.  
– А что Спок?  
Скотти понимающе кивнул – он один из немногих на корабле был в курсе истинной природы отношений, связывающих капитана и старшего помощника.  
– Все еще в целительном трансе, но доктор МакКой настроен оптимистично.  
– Отлично. Вот, держите, – Джим отцепил от пояса генератор червоточин. – Разрешаю как следует в нем покопаться, но потом сотрите все данные, а прибор уничтожьте. Нельзя допустить, чтобы информация о нем попала не в те руки, – глаза у Скотти фанатично загорелись, но Кирк знал, что в таких вопросах он может доверять своему главному инженеру, как самому себе. Земляне, как и большинство известных Джиму рас, были пока не готовы к искушению, которое неизбежно влекла за собой работа с устройствами подобного уровня, и неудачный опыт с Хранителем Вечности, не говоря уже об экспериментах Дженис Лестер, наглядно это подтвердили. – Я в медотсек.  
Боунса в лазарете не оказалось – как выяснилось позже, его вызвали в химическую лабораторию, где приключился небольшой несчастный случай с участием парочки влюбленных и забытой на огне мензурки с взрывоопасным веществом – зато там были доктор М'Бенга и сестра Чэпел, с глубокомысленным видом взиравшие на лежавшего в целительном трансе Спока. Все существо Джима устремилось вперед, но он позволил себе лишь слегка прибавить шаг, даже при том что блюсти конспирацию здесь в принципе было не с кем: М’Бенга входил в круг посвященных, как специалист по вулканской физиологии, а от Кристины у Спока после истории с Хенохом, к вящему раздражению Джима, секретов практически не осталось.  
– Капитан, вы вовремя, – с невозмутимостью, достойной вулканца, поприветствовал Кирка М’Бенга. – Мы как раз собирались выводить мистера Спока из транса.  
– Спасибо, доктор, дальше я сам.  
Джим мысленно содрогнулся, вспомнив метод «побудки», предложенный М'Бенгой, когда Спока ранили из допотопного ружья, стреляющего свинцовыми пулями. Ладно, допустим, Кирк в тот раз застрял на планете, пытаясь выяснить, откуда у цивилизации, еще несколько лет назад понятия не имевшей о производстве железа, появилось огнестрельное оружие, и за неимением на корабле других вулканцев Споку и М'Бенге пришлось импровизировать. Но сейчас-то Джим был здесь, и в его распоряжении имелся куда более эффективный и, самое главное, не подразумевавший членовредительства способ вывести Спока из транса.  
– Конечно, сэр, – М’Бенга как ни в чем не бывало направился к выходу, увлекая за собой взволнованно оглядывавшуюся на Спока сестру Чэпел. – Позовите меня, когда закончите. Я хотел бы еще раз проверить нейросинаптическую активность мистера Спока, а заодно обследовать и вас, капитан. Доктор МакКой предупредил меня, что переход одного из _telsu_ в параллельную вселенную может вызвать ощущения, сходные с эффектом от разрыва ментальных уз.  
Молча кивнув, Кирк терпеливо дождался, пока врач с медсестрой выйдут из палаты и, закусив губу в попытке обуздать теснившие грудь эмоции, приложил ладонь к правой щеке Спока. Заблокированная связь едва брезжила в глубине его сознания, но Джим знал, что физический контакт, да еще в области пси-точек сделает свое дело.  
 _«Спок!»  
«Джим?..»_  
Ожившие, словно по волшебству, узы омыли Кирка волной тепла и света, заставив на мгновение почувствовать себя больным, внезапно излечившимся от тяжелого, затяжного недуга. Рука Спока дрогнула, метнулась по одеялу, ища ладонь своего _t'hy'la_ , и Джим, наплевав на камеры – чай не в первый раз компромат из корабельных видеоархивов удалять – соединил их пальцы в вулканском, а губы в человеческом поцелуе.  
 _Я дома._  
______________________________________  
[1]Скарфинг (от англ. _scarf_ – шарф) – эротическое удушение. Во время полового акта один из партнёров осторожно, придушает своего партнёра. При этом во время асфиксии в организме человека происходит резкий гормональный выброс, который приводит к повышенному половому возбуждению и ощущения от оргазма увеличиваются в разы.

 

**Эпилог**

**_Звездная дата 2261.93. Звездолет USS «Энтерпрайз». Орбита Пси 2000._ **

_Дневник капитана. Мы на орбите Пси 2000. Древний мир, ныне ледяная пустыня, которая вот-вот забьется в предсмертных корчах. Наша миссия забрать оттуда группу шахтеров, занимающихся добычей дилития, и понаблюдать за кончиной планеты, наступившей, согласно нашим данным, на пять лет раньше отмеренного ей срока в результате тектонической нестабильности, спровоцированной горными разработками в нижних слоях земной коры. На первый взгляд, рядовая операция, но Пси 2000 входит в список миров, относительно которых меня предостерегал мой двойник из параллельной вселенной, и хотя я не могу ослушаться приказа командования и отказаться от высадки на планету, членам десанта во главе с коммандером Споком предписано действовать в соответствии с протоколом «Потенциальная биологическая угроза»._

– Попался бы мне только мне этот парень с кувалдой! – выныривая из забытья, застонал Джим, отчасти искренне, отчасти в попытке разжалобить осуждающе воздвигшуюся в ногах его биокойки сестру Чэпел.  
Положа руку на сердце, назвать ее иначе, как ангелом милосердия, не хватило бы духу даже у ворчуна и перфекциониста МакКоя, но вот беда, на Джима у малышки Кристины по-прежнему имелся нехилый такой зуб, и оказываясь на ее попечении, Кирк против воли начинал вспоминать посмотренное еще в юности хард порно с медсестрой-садисткой, вооруженной стеком, фаллоимитатором, наручниками и прочими БДСМ-прибамбасами. Правда, когда Джим заикнулся об этом Боунсу, тот обозвал его извращенцем и предписал в срочном порядке разобраться со своим перешедшим уже в стадию хронического спермотоксикозом. Касательно второго пункта диагноз был, увы, верен, но как решить проблему Джим до сих пор не придумал, разве что напиться до состояния, когда все женщины красотки, а мужчины мачо. Его настолько переклинило на Споке, что ни на кого другого вот уже несколько месяцев тупо не вставало. Впору сказать спасибо этой стервочке Элаан, Долман Эласа, если бы не ее приворот, Джим, скорее всего, давно забыл бы, как это, заниматься сексом с кем-то, кроме своей правой руки.  
– Тот, что вас ударил? – нахмурилась Кристина, видимо, засомневавшись, помнит ли Кирк, кто именно отправил его на больничную койку.  
Неодобрительное выражение с ее хорошенького личика, впрочем, никуда не делось, и Джиму вдруг пришло в голову, что на этот раз дело, возможно, не только в старых обидах. Ухура, помнится, так же на него смотрела после исторического «инцидента на мостике», а, значит, гуляющий по кораблю слух, что сестра Чэпел имеет виды на мистера Спока, вполне может оказаться правдой.  
– Нет, тот, что у меня в голове, – поморщился Джим, сделав себе мысленную зарубку проконтролировать ситуацию. Вот чуяло его сердце, что брать Кристину обратно – плохая идея! Мало ему было Ухуры, которую ни один мужчина в здравом уме по собственной воле не бросит, так теперь еще и эта волоокая блондиночка под Спока клинья подбивает. – Хей, Боунс, – отсалютовав вошедшему в палату МакКою, Джим попытался было сесть, но застигнутый волной головокружения и тошноты, со страдальческой гримасой уронил голову обратно на подушку.  
– Пусть это послужит тебе уроком, – проворчал МакКой, проверяя показатели на биомониторе. – Лежи спокойно и радуйся, что остался жив. Знаешь, нам надо перестать вот так встречаться!  
– Хочешь сказать, я опять чуть не умер? – удивился Джим, стоически снося проверку зрачков, которую Боунс предпочитал проводить по старинке, с помощью фонарика. В его воспоминаниях, весьма четких, несмотря на очевидное сотрясение мозга, все было не настолько запущено. Собственно, во время памятной сцены на мостике, Спок бил в разы крепче.  
– Нет, как ни странно, твоя голова оказалась прочнее дюраниевой переборки. Но если бы гоблин врезал тебе секундой позже, или корабль тряхнуло чуть-чуть сильнее, ты сейчас лежал бы на операционном столе с проломленным черепом, – вколов Джиму стандартный набор препаратов против вертиго, МакКой передал пустой гипощприц сестре Чэпел, и та, с полувзгляда уловив намек начальства, пусть неохотно, но все же покинула палату. – Хотя сотрясение ты в любом случае получил серьезное, – Боунс подозрительно прищурился – совсем, как в тот день, когда Джим очнулся в лазарете после шоудауна с Тиберием. – Как много ты помнишь?  
 _Слишком много, к его величайшему сожалению._ Разрывающий барабанные перепонки вой красной тревоги, взволнованный речитатив Ухуры по громкой связи, свой исступленный бег по коридорам трясущегося, словно в припадке падучей, корабля. Гребаное _deja vu_ с той лишь разницей, что на этот раз от Джима ничего не зависело, а тот, кто мог – _должен был_ , по словам старшего Кирка – их спасти, умудрился подцепить этот чертов вирус, все-таки проникший на борт, несмотря на повышенные меры безопасности, и заперся в переговорке, не отвечая на вызовы.  
– Птичек, – лицо Боунса отразило замысловатое сочетание самых разнообразных категорий паники, начиная с опасений за психическое здоровье Джима и заканчивая сомнениями в собственных профессиональных навыках. – Птичек и звездочки, кружащиеся над моей бедной головой, когда она встретилась со стенкой в зале для брифингов, – сжалился над другом Кирк. – Забавно, что бы я ни делал: пытался спровоцировать Спока на эмоции или, наоборот, выбить их из него, результат получается один и тот же.  
Джим машинально потер правое запястье, на котором по-прежнему ощущалась фантомная хватка нечеловечески сильных, способных переломить кость, как щепку пальцев. Зуд в ладони, с другой стороны, был вполне реальным, и стоило Джиму пошевелить рукой, потревожив горящую после четырех пощечин кожу, срабатывал подобно триггеру, в режиме 5D оживляя перед глазами недавние события.  
– А ты не думал, ну, я не знаю, испробовать альтернативный подход? – закатил глаза МакКой. – Чтобы вызвать у Спока короткое замыкание, совершенно не обязательно доводить его до состояния аффекта. Мог бы собрать, наконец, яйца в кулак и, последовав твоему любимому принципу _carpe diem_ , рассказать парню о своих чувствах.  
– Гениальная идея, Боунс, просто гениальная, – саркастически отозвался Джим, уже в сотый, наверно, раз пожалев, что не стал отпираться после того, как МакКой раскусил его во время истории с медузианским послом. – Признаться Споку в любви, когда у бедолаги перегорели его вулканские предохранители, и он чуть ли не в истерике бьется, вспоминая, какой бесчувственной задницей прикидывался все эти годы. – Джим на мгновение прикрыл глаза, не в силах изгнать из памяти заплаканное, искаженное душевной болью лицо Спока – словно обретший плоть старый кошмар о варп-ядре. Трагедия и фарс, как они есть. – Тем более что Спок вроде как сделал это за меня.  
– В смысле?  
– Он все время бормотал, как сильно сожалеет о том, что не успел сказать своей матери, насколько она была ему дорога, а потом вдруг схватил меня за руку, сделал эту их поцелуйную штуку пальцами и заявил, что дважды повторять одну и ту же ошибку не намерен.  
– А ты что?  
– А я отвесил ему пощечину.  
МакКой уставился на Джима с выражением, близким к священному ужасу:  
– Парень, по которому ты сохнешь почти три года, говорит, что любит тебя, а ты в ответ бьешь его по морде?! – доктор покачал головой, похоже, искренне не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. – Ты ненормальный, Джим, и это, мать твою, не ругательство, а медицинский диагноз. Нет, я, конечно, подозревал, что твоя идиосинкразия к отношениям, выходящим за рамки секса без обязательств и совместных кутежей, рано или поздно покажет свою уродливую голову, но мне никак могло прийти в голову, что ты дашь задний ход еще до того, как затащишь Спока в постель. Ты хоть понимаешь, что, возможно, навсегда похерил свой шанс на эпическую любовь, которой тебя искушали посол и другой Кирк?  
– Господи, думаешь, я не знаю?! – выкрикнул Джим, сжав правую ладонь в кулак с такой силой, что не до конца регенерировавшее запястье прострелило болью. – Думаешь, это было простое решение? Да я предпочел бы еще раз сдохнуть в проклятом варп-реакторе, лишь бы уберечь Спока от этого дерьма, – зажмурившись, он вжался затылком в подушку, жалея, что не может накрыть ею голову, как делал бывало в детстве в наивной попытке укрыться от щедрой на подлянки реальности. – У меня не было выбора, Боунс, нам оставались считанные минуты до входа атмосферу. Спок нужен был мне в инженерном, хотя бы условно вменяемый. Скотти, конечно, гений, но осуществить за пару минут запуск двигателей по неопробованной формуле способен только вулканец с его кибермозгом.  
– Вменяемый, как же! Если у гоблина, как и у остальных, напрочь снесло крышу, просто чудо, что он не закончил то, что начал тогда на мостике, – укоризненные интонации в голосе МакКоя можно было поварешкой черпать, как будто Джиму и без его нотаций не хотелось избавить Спока от будущих хлопот и по-тихому удавиться. – Так, и что ты планируешь делать дальше?  
– Для начала извинюсь, пусть даже это будет пустым сотрясанием воздуха, поскольку Спок мне еще в прошлый раз категорично заявил, что просить прощения, особенно за то, что было сделано во имя всеобщего блага, нелогично. Если повезет, уговорю его не включать инцидент с мордобоем, ну, или хотя бы вторую его часть в рапорт – провокация провокацией, но, зная Спока, он, наверняка, уже посыпает голову пеплом за так называемое нападение на старшего офицера.  
– Вообще-то я имел в виду действия более личного плана.  
– А что тут, собственно, можно сделать? Мы или перешагнем через это, или нет, без вариантов. Какая ирония, я с первой нашей со Споком встречи из кожи вон лез, чтобы вытащить его человеческую половину на свет божий, а сейчас, кажется, все отдал бы, лишь бы он отнесся к ситуации с вулканским прагматизмом, и мы смогли просто притвориться, будто ничего не было.  
– Только не говори мне, что собираешься оставить все, как есть! Кто ты, и что сделал с Джимом Кирком, парнем, не признающим безвыигрышных сценариев? Если Спок и впрямь на тебя запал…  
– Он не отвечал за свои действия, Боунс, – устало оборвал приятеля Джим, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, как далеко зашел бы его слетевший с нарезки старпом, не поджимай их время, и, самое главное, сумел бы он сам в таком случае сказать Споку «нет». – Даже если Спок и чувствует ко мне что-то в глубине своей загадочной вулканской души, в здравом уме и твердой памяти он полагает эти эмоции неприемлемыми и предпочитает их игнорировать. И, кстати о птичках, ты случайно не забыл про Ухуру? Она по-прежнему его девушка, так, чисто для протокола.  
– Ты идиот! – МакКой обреченно махнул рукой с этим своим зарезервированным специально для Кирка выражением на лице _«С убогими не спорят»_. – И на сей раз это не диагноз, Джим. Так, чисто для протокола.  
– Ну, спасибо, умеешь ты утешить друга в беде, – Джим попытался ткнуть Боунса пальцем в бок, но из-за проблем с координацией промахнулся и попал в ягодицу, заставив доброго доктора по-девчачьи взвизгнуть. – Хорошо, ты мне вот что скажи: как корабль?  
– Странно, что ты первым делом о нем не спросил, – хмыкнул МакКой.  
– Ну, мы все еще на этом свете, «Энтерпрайз» больше не лихорадит, а в лазарете ни души. Рискну предположить, что Спок и Скотти запустили двигатели вовремя.  
– Да, Скотти велел передать тебе, что повреждения незначительные, и через несколько часов ваша Серебряная Леди снова будет ворковать аки горлица.  
– А что Спок? Ты говорил с ним? Он в порядке?  
– Только по интеркому. Он хотел узнать, как ты, а я – что, ради всего святого, с тобой произошло, потому что вариант _«упал и ударился головой»_ не выдерживал никакой критики. Внятного ответа, кстати, я от него так и не получил, зато узнал о себе много нового и интересного. Как и вся команда мостика, судя по тому, что рассказала Кристина, ходившая делать им вакцинацию. Так что, нет, Спок не в порядке, и тебе лучше что-нибудь сделать с этим, пока он не довел Ухуру до нервного тика, Чехова до слез, а Сулу до состояния камикадзе.  
Джим молча кивнул. В нормальных обстоятельствах Спок зашел бы осведомиться о состоянии его здоровья лично, причем не единожды, да и сейчас наверняка уже примчался бы с мостика – о том, что капитан очнулся, ему с некоторых пор сообщали едва ли не раньше, чем МакКою. А уж срывающийся на членах экипажа Спок – это вообще за гранью добра и зла, особенно если вспомнить, что он не позволял себе подобного даже после гибели Вулкана, когда они «хромали» обратно к Земле на импульсных двигателях, а Спок за отсутствием у Кирка официальных полномочий был вынужден тянуть половину капитанских обязанностей, несмотря на кромешный ад в голове.  
– А ты уверен, что твоя вакцина на него подействовала? – уточнил Джим, припомнив перманентные стенания МакКоя о том, как его достало адаптировать самые элементарные лекарства под гибридную физиологию Спока.  
– Уверен! Ладно-ладно, я немного преувеличил его ершистость, на людей твой гоблин пока не кидается. Но, по словам Кристины, он сейчас похож на оголенный провод, тронь – долбанет так, что мало не покажется, – напоследок проверив какие-то показания на биомониторе и слегка приглушив свет, МакКой взял с прикроватной тумбочки свой падд. – Просто поговори с ним, Джим, и поскорее.  
– Как только выпустишь меня отсюда, обещаю.  
– Умник.  
 _Обещаю_ … Легче сказать, чем сделать! Спустя сутки Джим пришел к выводу, что автором уже ставшего крылатым выражения _«Легче выжать шестое ускорение из двигателя варп-пять, чем найти вулканца на космическом корабле, если он того не хочет»_ был никто иной, как коммандер Чарльз Таккер, первый в истории землянин, вовлеченный в романические отношения с представительницей этой отрицающей собственные эмоции расы. Спок самым откровенным образом его избегал, хотя, по факту, придраться Джиму было абсолютно не чему: они трижды разговаривали по интеркому, обсуждая корабельные дела, и, если уж на то пошло, никто не мог запретить капитану подняться на мостик и зайти в лабораторию, допущен он к службе по медицинским показателям или нет. Собственно, именно к этому Боунс Джима и подбивал вопреки своему обычному _«Чтоб духу твоего там до завтра не было, трудоголик несчастный»_.  
Вот только на большинстве служебных палуб в любое время дня и ночи было полно народу, а в своей каюте, вулканец, якобы увлеченный анализом телеметрии временн _о_ го отката, согласно компьютеру, не появлялся больше тридцати часов. Черт, он даже душ принимал в санузле при лаборатории, опасаясь, очевидно, что капитан воспользуется случаем и заловит его для столь любимого землянами, но, как правило, все только усложняющего разговора по душам. Само собой, Джим всегда мог вызвать Спока в свою каюту для приватной беседы, но если он что и понял за эти три года о вулканских эмоциях, так это что они не только глубоко скрыты, но и требуют _нелогично_ много времени на обработку. Джим обозначил свою позицию, замолчав нелицеприятные детали истории в капитанском журнале, теперь ход был за Споком.  
Проблема в том, что когда Бог раздавал терпение, Джим, по всей видимости, стоял в очереди за другими ценными для будущего капитана качествами. Неопределенность выматывала нервы, чувство вины сидело в груди нарывающей занозой, но хуже всего было глупое, совершенно иррациональное разочарование, высасывающее из него душевные силы, словно вакуум. На какую-то нереальную, восхитительную, волшебную секунду Джим действительно поверил: вот оно, то, о чем он так долго мечтал, и на что уже почти перестал надеяться. _Любовь. Судьба. Предназначение_. Спок коснулся его пальцев в вулканском поцелуе, и это было, как первый прыжок с парашютом: шок, восторг, эйфория, желание, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. А потом «Энтерпрайз» снова взбрыкнула, напомнив, что, если ничего не предпринять, их «никогда» продлится от силы минут пять, и реальность обрушилась на Джима тяжестью бетонной плиты.  
Работа могла бы отвлечь его, но к дежурствам он был не допущен, а все административные вопросы Спок в попытке максимально загрузить свой график давно утряс. Спортзал и посиделки со Скотти тоже отпадали – сотрясение все еще давало о себе знать, а к более социальному времяпрепровождению Джим был морально не готов. Все, что ему оставалось, это завалиться на кровать с хорошей книгой или любимым фильмом – идеальное решение, учитывая, как редко в последнее время Джиму удавалось выкроить время на себя. Но как раз сегодня собственная каюта почему-то вызывала у него клаустрофобию, а на обзорной палубе с ее уютными диванчиками яблоку было негде упасть ввиду вечеринки в честь их чудесного спасения, удачно совмещенной с повторным празднованием Дня Первого Контакта. Не лучший выбор для человека, мечтавшего заползти в какую-нибудь нору и утопиться в жалости к себе.  
В конце концов, он обосновался в гравитационном колодце. Отсек между генератором гравитации и тарелкой корабля был своего рода уникальным: нулевая гравитация в самой в шахте и обратная на подволоке[1] позволяли плавать в воздухе и в буквальном смысле ходить по потолку. Джим всегда удивлялся, почему это место не пользуется популярностью у влюбленных парочек – романтика же в чистом виде. Ну да, холодно, как на Дельта-Веге, но любовь, как известно, греет, а если позаботиться заранее о горячительных напитках и маленьком, пушистом пледе, в который вдвоем можно завернуться, лишь плотно прижавшись друг к другу…  
Термопокрывало, опустившееся на его плечи, было большим и совсем не пушистым, однако когда Джим проверял в последний раз, в стандартный аварийный комплект Звездного Флота не входили лоскутные одеяла, сшитые из обрезов вулканских и земных тканей. Погладив большим пальцем меховую аппликацию забавного зверька, похожего на помесь моржа и медвежонка, Джим в некотором замешательстве поднял глаза на своего первого офицера, мягко спланировавшего рядом с ним, держа в руках еще одно, на этот раз, правда, казенное одеяло, снятое с койки в каюте.  
– Я получил его от матери на мое первое Рождество на Земле, – предпочел начать с самого очевидного вопроса Спок, с обычным для него, но по-прежнему зачаровывающим Джима изяществом драпируясь в собственное покрывало, словно в тогу. – И хотя изначально подобный подарок показался мне крайне нерациональным, учитывая, что Звездный Флот обеспечивает кадетов постельным бельем, а система жизнеобеспечения в общежитиях регулируется под нужды любых рас, со временем я обнаружил необъяснимый комфорт в том, чтобы сидеть, закутавшись в это одеяло холодными зимними ночами, и вместо учебной литературы читать что-нибудь, как вы, люди, любите выражаться, для души, – нежное, почти ностальгическое выражение, на котором Джим ловил Спока за эти три года от силы пару раз, надломлено дрогнуло, оплывая с лица вулканца, подобно расплавившейся восковой краске со старинной картины. – К сожалению, я так и не нашел подходящего момента, чтобы рассказать об этом своей матери… На самом деле, я много о чем не успел ей рассказать.  
– Спок, не только вулканцам свойственно сожалеть о недосказанностях в отношениях с дорогими им людьми, когда те уходят, – Джим рефлекторно шевельнул пальцам в нервическом движении, каким бывало крутил, сидя в своей каюте, стилизованную под USS «Кельвин» солонку из бара на риверсайдской верфи.  
Да, не таким он представлял себе начало этого разговора! Личное убежище Джима вместо капитанского кабинета, заботливый, если не сказать интимный, жест с одеялом взамен неловкой, до оскомины формализированной просьбы уделить минутку для частного разбора полетов и, наконец, еще одна исповедь там, где Кирк ожидал в лучшем случае вулканскую отмороженность вкупе с попыткой вернуть их отношения в строго профессиональное русло. В груди слабым огоньком затрепыхалась надежда, но Джим безжалостно затоптал ее прежде, чем мысли-предательницы оформились в голове во что-то конкретное. Вероятно, он просто недооценил Спока, и тот решил разрулить это недоразумение между ними спокойно и по-дружески, как и положено двум нормальным земным парням.  
Вот только назвать Спока землянином язык не повернулся бы даже у зинди-инсектоида, для которых все гуманоиды, включая представителей их собственного народа, были на одно лицо, и хотя обычно Джим первым одергивал Боунса, случись тому слишком увлечься сентенциями о том, как это нездорово, подавлять собственную природу, иногда Кирку действительно хотелось, чтобы Спок вырос чуть менее вулканцем и чуть более человеком. Что ж, правильно говорят, настоящая любовь – это когда любят не «за», а «вопреки»… Ну, за исключением материнской, конечно. Не то чтобы у Джима был в этом хоть какой-то опыт.  
– Твоя мама знала, что ты любишь ее, Спок, поверь мне, – еще два дня назад Кирк, не особо заморачиваясь, похлопал бы вулканца по плечу или даже слегка приобнял, щедро изливая на него сочувствие и заботу, однако после недавних событий Джим сильно сомневался, что в ближайшее время у него хватит духу не то что коснуться Спока – элементарно вторгнуться в его личное пространство, как это частенько случалось между ними в рабочие моменты. – И дело даже не в вашей семейной связи! Матери, они… просто знают.  
– Вероятно, ты прав, Джим, – почти торжественно кивнул Спок, еще больше запутывая Кирка своим странным – даже по его меркам – и оттого пугающим поведением. – Тем не менее я пришел к выводу, что некоторые очевидные, казалось бы, вещи должны быть озвучены и услышаны, причем обеими сторонами. Однажды я спросил своего отца, почему он женился на моей матери. Это казалось логичным, был тогда его ответ, ведь чтобы эффективно исполнять обязанности посла надо понимать психологию существ, с которыми работаешь и по возможности ассимилироваться в их общество.  
Спок сделал паузу, повернув лицо – маску безупречной вулканской сдержанности – в сторону Джима, но словно бы не решаясь взглянуть ему прямо в глаза, и Кирку на ум тотчас полезли самые безумные мысли. Например, с каким цветущим видом Ухура сегодня утром порхала по офицерской столовой – точь-в-точь счастливая невеста. Что, если Спок такой весь из себя белый и пушистый с ним, потому что чувствует свою вину за то, что струсил и решил спрятаться в удобном, наверняка, снискавшем бы одобрение его отца браке? Само собой, подобные реверансы не в стиле Спока, но мало ли, может, раз выключив вулканские эмоции, снова обесточить их уже не так-то просто.  
Джим обреченно прикрыл глаза, понимая, что эту чашу ему придется испить до дна. Свободный, женатый, да хоть прошедший _Kolinahr_ , Спок был нужен ему на «Энтерпрайз», и, следовательно, прервать разоткровенничавшегося вулканца, отправив в пешее эротическое путешествие или просто-напросто врезав, как в свое время Гэри, Кирк позволить себе не мог, как бы сильно ему того не хотелось. Оставалось утешаться тем фактом, что второе свое желание он осуществил вроде как авансом.  
– Очень… вулканское объяснение, – прокомментировал Джим, гнездясь в презентованном Споком одеяле, как в коконе. Жар от него шел, словно от печки – видимо, теплолюбивый вулканец поставил термоконтур на максимум. Жаль, растопить намерзшую в груди Джима глыбу льда он был не в состоянии. Впрочем, тут даже самовоспламеняющийся, отшибающий память самогон Скотти не помог бы.  
– Действительно, – проигнорировав подтекст, на удивление послушно согласился Спок. – Однако после гибели Вулкана, в момент не имеющей аналогов откровенности между нами, я узнал, что это была лишь часть правды, – вулканцы не нервничают, но чем еще могли быть вызваны эти бессистемные, почти лихорадочные движения пальцев, которыми Спок то и дело поглаживал поверхность покрывала? Не попыткой же мелдинга. – Отец сказал, что женился на маме, потому что любил ее, и я так подозреваю, это был первый раз, когда он признал свои чувства к ней не только перед кем-то посторонним, но и перед самим собой.  
Джим моргнул, спрашивая себя, не ослышался ли он. Спок только что сказал слово на букву «Л»?  
– Ну, готов поспорить, в тот день многие вулканцы пережили некоторый идентификационный кризис, – выдавил он, наконец, мысленно отвешивая себе очередную оплеуху в тщетной надежде выбить из головы невесть как пробравшуюся туда девочку-подростка, верившую во влюбленных вулканцев и в сказки со счастливым концом.  
Хорошо-хорошо, предположим, он все неправильно понял, и о свадьбе с Ухурой речи пока не идет! Но это же Спок, твердил себе Джим, твой упертый, помешанный на контроле старший помощник, чей двойник так сильно испугался своих чувств к другому Кирку, что сбежал от него в пустыню, надеясь вытравить из себя все эмоции под корень. Вот только глупое сердце не желало слушать доводы разума. Вспомни, шептало оно, посол одумался и вернулся к Джеймсу, так почему же ты отказываешь в праве на ошибку своему Споку? Почему боишься даже допустить, что он действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, и вся эта неуклюжая, откровенно затянувшаяся прелюдия вовсе не к попытке разбить тебе сердце ведет, а к тщательно продуманному, по-вулкански логичному и, наверняка, по-человечески выстраданному объяснению в любви?  
– Именно так, и большая часть моего народа извлекла из этого урок, – кивнул Спок, по-прежнему гипнотизируя символ IDIC, вышитый его матерью на одном из лоскутов одеяла. – С другой стороны, некоторые вулканцы, как оказалось, просто не способны учиться на своих ошибках, и я, как это ни прискорбно, вхожу в их число. Не в состоянии справиться со случившимся, я пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления, попытавшись полностью подавить свою человеческую половину. Боясь снова испытать подобную боль, я запретил себе чувствовать и, хотя это не значит, что у меня не осталось никаких эмоций – на такое способны лишь мастера _Kolinahr_ – я отгородился от этой части своей сущности отнюдь не метафорической стеной, позволяя проникать сквозь нее только тем чувствам, которые я полагал… безопасными, неспособными оказать на меня деструктивное влияние. Нежности к Нийоте, уважению к адмиралу Пайку, восхищению тобой, как своим капитаном… Получалось у меня, как ты знаешь, с переменным успехом и оборачивалось нередко полной катастрофой, – сглотнув, Спок, кажется, сам того не сознавая, сначала развел пальцы в _ta'al_ , а затем с несвойственным ему ожесточением сжал руку в кулак, словно нацеливая удар в невидимого противника.– Но сути это не меняет, Джим, я закончил именно тем, в чем все эти годы винил своего отца: причинил боль человеку, которого люблю.  
Спок, наконец, осмелился, оторвать взгляд от узоров на материнском одеяле, и на одно отчаянно долгое мгновение их глаза встретились, заставив Джима задохнуться, как при порыве горячего ветра в лицо. Ощущение было сродни хорошему ментальному апперкоту, без коих не обходился пока ни один его мелдинг со Споком – человеческий пси-нуль, эмоциональный перенос, бла-бла-бла. Удар сердца, и он мысленно возвращается на три года назад, путешествуя по волнам памяти из заполненного, яблоку негде упасть, зала Академии в ледяную пещеру на Дельта-Веге. Еще один, и два образа в его памяти сливаются воедино, как в зеркале отражаясь в обжигающе-темных глазах реального Спока, чей взгляд, устремленный на Джима, впервые был наполнен теми же острыми, как нанолезвие, и глубокими, словно космос, эмоциями, с которыми смотрел на своего Кирка его старший двойник.  
 _T’hy’la_ …  
Спок так и не решился сказать это вслух, но за последние два года они с Джимом действительно научились понимать друг друга без слов, причем временами этот их «обмен мыслями» заходил настолько далеко, что Кирк начинал задаваться вопросом, а не формируется ли между ними спонтанная ментальная связь, как это было с их альтернативными «Я» из вселенной-прайм. Другой вопрос, что знать, о чем любовь всей твоей жизни думает в данный конкретный момент, еще не значит чувствовать, что же на самом деле у него на сердце.  
Спок снова опустил голову, ожидая приговора, и вид у него при этом был такой не по-споковски потерянный, смущенный и, господи прости, трахабельный, что Джиму понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы не повалить это искушение во плоти на подволоку и не учинить над ним что-нибудь ужасно неприличное, вероятно, несовместимое с вулканским достоинством и, что самое паршивое, в долгосрочной перспективе имеющее все шансы оказаться изнасилованием.  
Что он там вчера наговорил Боунсу? Решиться залезть в варп-реактор и то было легче, чем использовать слабость Спока против него, залепив пощечину в ответ на долгожданные слова любви?! Буквально спеленав себя одеялом, словно смирительной рубашкой из Музея Земной Медицины, куда однажды затащил его МакКой, Джим медленно и мучительно приходил к осознанию всей глубины собственного заблуждения. Не было там никакого _решения_ , как не было и выбора, поскольку ситуации эти ничем в корне не отличались – на другой чаше весов лежало четыреста жизней, и, как верно заметил Хан, видевший, будь он неладен, людей насквозь, ради спасения своей команды, своей семьи, Джим заплатил бы любую цену. То ли дело теперь, когда на кону не стояли ни судьба Федерации, ни безопасность «Энтерпрайз», и сопротивляться соблазну с каждой секундой становилось все труднее и труднее! Все его существо тянулось к Споку, терзаемое почти наркотической ломкой, жаждой прикосновения, и окажись Джим в схожей ситуации три года назад, он, не задумываясь, взял бы желаемое, и к черту последствия.  
Впрочем, три года назад подобный выбор перед ним просто не встал бы.  
 _Вот интересно, почему принимая правильные, эмоционально зрелые решения всегда чувствуешь себя так, словно голыми руками задраиваешь вымороженный космическим холодом люк в разгерметизированном отсеке?.._  
– Спок, скажи мне только одно: ты уверен? – ровный, хотя и не скрывающий звенящего в клеточке тела напряжения, тон давался Джиму нелегко, но последнее, чего он хотел, это спугнуть и без того перенервничавшего вулканца своей излишне бурной реакцией. – В смысле, ты подвергся воздействию дестабилизирующего психику инопланетного вещества, и если верить заметкам доктора Флокса о контакте Т'Пол с похожей хренью, этот ваш годами пестуемый контроль над эмоциями на раз-два не восстанавливается. Мне ненавистно такое говорить, но, что если ты по-прежнему не отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях, и как только твои вулканские мозги встанут на место, ты вспомнишь, какой я нелогичный, импульсивный, навязчивый и бесстыжий… не говоря уже о том, что парень и, соответственно, создать с тобой стандартную ячейку общества путем естественного воспроизведения потомства не способен? – Джим прекрасно понимал, что эксгумация старых обид не лучший способ сказать: _«Я готов хоть сейчас стать твоим **telsu** , просто до чертиков боюсь, что завтра ты передумаешь»_, но, по ходу, давешний монолог Спока о том, каким (и с кем) он видит свое будущее, зацепил оказавшегося в пролете Джима гораздо сильнее, чем он думал. – В отличие от умницы-красавицы Ухуры, полностью удовлетворяющей твои интеллектуальные и физические запросы, а самое главное, не имеющей привычки доводить тебя до состояния берсеркера, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
– Треллиум-Д, – произнес Спок после показавшейся Джиму вечностью секундной паузы, и это был, мягко говоря, не тот ответ, которого он ожидал.  
– Что?!  
– Треллиум-Д, так называлось вещество, с которым контактировала Т'Пол во время экспедиции в Дельфийское пространство, и, насколько я могу судить, его влияние на нервную систему вулканцев куда более разрушительно, чем у вируса с Пси 2000, – терпеливо пояснил Спок, и от незнакомой, бархатистой интонации в его ровном и в то же время переливающимся эмоциями, словно многогранный кристалл, голосе у Джима сладко засосало под ложечкой. Спок, упрямец этакий, по-прежнему прятал глаза, но что-то в его позе, в каком-то неестественном, почти хищном наклоне головы и явно участившемся ритме дыхания наводило на мысль, что на сей раз дело, возможно, не только в преодолении вулканского психологического блока на разговоры о чувствах. – Когда инцидент с остывшими двигателями был исчерпан, я провел трехчасовую медитацию, восстановив контроль над своими эмоциями до приемлемого уровня, однако для полной уверенности в трезвости моих суждений, я принял решение избегать тебя, пока заново не взвешу все за и против. Я знаю, что сделал тебе больно, Джим, фактически я неоднократно причинял тебе боль своими поступками и теперь смиренно прошу прощения за это. Но ты должен понять, у меня были веские – или так мне на тот момент казалось – причины держать дистанцию между нами, даже после того, как я окончательно осознал природу моих чувств к тебе, – Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли все еще испытывая определенную долю неуверенности в реакции Джима на свои откровения, а потом их взгляды схлестнулись, обдавая обоих жаром проскочившего электрического разряда, и до Кирка внезапно дошло, что расширенные зрачки и зеленые пятна на щеках Спока к смущению и прочим неловким моментам любовных признаний ни малейшего отношения не имеют. Похоже, пресловутые танталовы муки здесь испытывал не он один. – Я… боялся, – прошептал Спок, и хотя на этот раз в его облике не было ни капли виктимности, Джиму пришлось снова вцепиться в термоодеяло, как в спасательный круг, только бы удержать свои руки при себе. Если смятенного, прямо-таки излучающего чувство вины Спока хотелось залюбить до потери сознания, то его возбужденная, пойманная между логикой, эмоциями и откровенной похотью ипостась будила в Джиме иные, куда более привычные фантазии. – Сначала это было просто нежелание впускать кого-то в свое сердце лишь для того, чтобы через пять лет или через сто снова остаться одному, – продолжил Спок, пядь за пядью сдавая позиции своему внутреннему землянину. – Потом страх потерять себя в этих эмоциях, настолько всепоглощающих и непохожих на все, что я когда-либо испытывал, что мне казалось, будто поддавшись им, я предам свое вулканское наследие. На Вулкане мои человеческие гены считались изъяном, и я столько лет пытался искоренить в себе их влияние, что не заметил, как это стало моей второй натурой. Стыдно признаться, но если бы не этот вирус, я, вероятно, еще долго мучил бы нас обоих своей нерешительностью, – Спок в очередном приступе самобичевания совершенно по-человечески поджал губы, и Джим, вынужденный наблюдать это безобразие, философски заключил, что его дух однозначно слабее плоти. Как бы ему не хотелось дослушать до конца самое обстоятельное в истории человечества объяснение в любви, если Спок и дальше будет… таким Споком, заканчивать свою речь ему придется лежа на спине. – Однако коснувшись тебя с опущенными щитами и разом ощутив всю твою боль, – Спок пристыжено заломил брови, нанеся самообладанию Джима контрольный удар, – я вспомнил вышеупомянутый разговор с отцом и, в частности, некоторые его слова, которым я, захваченный горем, не уделил тогда должного внимания. Когда я признался ему, что не в состоянии совладать со своим гневом, он сказал мне: ты дитя двух миров, сын, и всегда им будешь, так не борись. Землянам эмоции нужны, как воздух, они на девяносто процентов определяют их ментальное здоровье, а отрицать собственные психические и физические потребности, как для землянина, так и для вулканца…  
– …Верх нелогичности! – закончил за Спока Джим, в буквальном смысле запрыгивая на своего первого офицера и с места в карьер набрасываясь на него с жадными, откровенно грязными поцелуями. В ответных излияниях Спок, хлебнувший вчера его эмоций по самую маковку, нуждался, как каитянец в одежде, да и Джим в любовной схватке, равно как и в любой другой, всегда предпочитал словам действия. Черт, он слишком долго этого ждал, чтобы, сорвав, наконец, свой запретный плод, тратить время на брачные танцы и пения серенад.  
Спок, однако, если и был слегка удивлен, когда Джим опрокинул его навзничь и попытался высосать душу в поцелуе, то в хорошем смысле, и спустя каких-то пару секунд сам активно включился в процесс, помимо губ используя еще и пальцы, нежной лаской рассылая по коже Кирка искры наслаждения, как если бы его руки, подобно вулканским, превратились в одну сплошную эрогенную зону. Больше кусая, чем целуя, пьянея от капель зеленой крови на губах, от дурманящего похлеще орионских феромонов запаха песка и солнца, запутавшегося в жестких и в то же время необычайно шелковистых волосах Спока, Джим в считанные мгновения утратил всякую ориентацию в пространстве, и если бы не металлический холод подволоки, ожегший поясницу под задравшейся футболкой, когда Спок перекатил его на спину, собственнически подминая под себя, спасовавший перед древнейшим из инстинктов разум вернулся бы к Джиму еще ой как не скоро. Собственно, и нынешний-то момент просветления вполне мог остаться для него лишь моментом, но бесстыдно выгибаясь всем телом, подставляя горло, ключицы, грудь в оттянутом вороте флотской майки под влажный, непривычно шершавый язык, выписывающий на коже неведомые письмена, Джим запрокинул голову как раз под нужным углом, чтобы зацепиться расфокусированным взглядом за укоризненно таращившийся на них объектив видеокамеры.  
– Спок, камеры, – разочарованный вздох Джима превратился в полный блаженства стон, когда горячая, почти грубая в своей неистовой жажде ладонь пробралась к нему под одежду, разжигая на годами изнывавшем по ее прикосновениям теле готовые хоть сейчас взорваться вулканы. Сам Кирк опять же в накладе не остался и, пройдясь растопыренной пятерней по тяжело вздымающимся бокам и умопомрачительно узким бедрам вулканца, без долгих прелюдий засунул руку ему в штаны. _Эврика!_  
– Прежде чем присоединиться к тебе, я счел целесообразным временно отключить видеонаблюдение в отсеке, – пробормотал Спок, со утробным рыком смыкая губы у Джима на шее, судорожно, голодно засасывая кожу чуть ниже адамова яблока в такт рваным, лихорадочным движениям, которыми он толкался в обвившуюся вокруг его плоти ладонь. – Разумеется, изначально моим намерением… было лишь принести тебе извинения и рассказать о своих чувствах, – ахнув, Спок впился зубами Джиму в ключицу, когда тот, со вкусом лизнув кончик острого уха, скользнул пальцами ниже, дальше. – Однако должен заметить, я нахожу подобный вариант развития событий… весьма стимулирующим.  
– Хитрый маленький вулканец… О гребаный Боже! – Джим почти взвыл, ощутив, как рука Спока, решившего, видимо, что долг платежом красен, жадно сдавила его непонятно когда выпростанную из ширинки эрекцию.  
– Отнюдь немаленький, Джим… как ты можешь убедиться в настоящий момент эмпирическим путем, – с кошачьей ловкостью вывернувшись из собственных брюк, Спок с гортанным выдохом вжался горячей, бархатистой твердостью Кирку в пах, вырвав у того до безобразия умоляющий полустон-полувсхлип, пойманный на губах перешедшим исключительно на человеческие поцелуи вулканцем. Благо на льнувшем к нему теле имелось достаточно мест, куда можно было приложить поистине волшебные руки сенсорного телепата. – Но я был бы счастлив продемонстрировать тебе свои размеры… так сказать, на практике.  
– Жду не дождусь! – провокационно ухмыльнулся Джим, позволив взгляду наполниться той самой отчаянной сумасшедшинкой, с которой он прыгал сквозь атмосферу на ромуланские буровые платформы, совершал броски с корабля на корабль в компании недобитых аугментов и целенаправленно доводил до нервного срыва психически нестабильных полувулканцев.  
О, Джим прекрасно понимал, что играет с огнем – в глазах Спока, похоже, не менее него самого истерзанного слишком долго подавляемыми желаниями, плясали _e'shua_ , вулканские демоны, обещая обрушить на осмелившегося дразнить их дерзкого землянина всю силу дикой и необузданной страсти, кипевшей когда-то в крови предков-воинов его щедрого на сюрпризы вещь-в-себе-старпома. Провоцируя Спока, Джим спускал с цепи шторм, огненный смерч, грозивший смять, испепелить его, лишая разума и воли, затянуть в омут безумствующей стихии, заново лепя под себя, и, черт побери, если Джим не приветствовал подобный исход событий, по крайней мере, здесь и сейчас.  
И все же он не был бы собой, хотя бы не попытавшись оседлать эту бурю. Безжалостно прессуемые в течение трех лет эмоции отчаянно искали выход, почти лишая Джима остатков рассудка, и там, где любой нормальный человек отступил бы, позволил дорвавшемуся, сбросившему покровы цивилизации и логики вулканцу утолить голод плоти и разума, Джим на полной скорости гнал вперед, встречая Спока на полпути, принимая этот вызов с безудержным лихим куражом, что вел его по жизни с того самого дня, семнадцать лет назад, когда он направил раритетный автомобиль своего отца к краю обрыва.  
Дурея от головокружительного чувства заполненности, захлебываясь невозможной мешаниной слепящих ощущений, где боль вплетается в золотисто-алый узор удовольствия, а мир вокруг растворяется в электризующем каждый нерв танце нетерпеливых пальцев и ненасытных губ, раз за разом рушась в бездонную пропасть с каждым тягучим, обжигающим движением внутри его тела, Джим, срывая голос, твердил: _«Еще»_. Вспоминал, как это будет на родном языке Спока, забывал, вспоминал снова, выкрикивал: _«Weht»_ , с силой впиваясь зубами в обнимающую его руку, запрокидывал голову, шало смеясь, и сцеловывал с искусанных в кровь губ Спока невнятные признания на смеси вулканского и стандарта. Терял себя в хмельном круговороте желаний и ласк, плавился в одном на двоих тигеле страсти, не понимая уже, где его собственные эмоции, а где Спока – занятия любовью с телепатом по умолчанию включали двойной пакет удовольствия. Вжимался в Спока всем телом, обвивал руками и ногами, стремясь раствориться в нем, впитать его жар каждым миллиметром обнаженной кожи. Отдавался так, как никому и никогда. Словно в последний раз. Всецело. Окончательно. Телом и душой.  
И да, мелдинг во время секса действительно оказался чем-то неописуемым! Спок медлил поначалу, то ли сомневаясь в себе, то ли не будучи уверенным, что слияние разумов в их первый раз покажется Джиму уместным, но, как уже было сказано, терпение сильной стороной Джеймса Кирка никогда не являлось, и хотя до недавнего времени его никак нельзя было назвать баловнем судьбы, он с самого детства любил получать все и сразу. Джим хотел Спока себе чуть ли не с первой секунды, как увидел его на том идиотском слушании, хотел целиком, со всеми потрохами, ментальными заморочками и прочими вулканскими странностями, и поэтому когда чуть дрожащая тонкопалая ладонь в третий или четвертый раз слепо скользнула по его щеке, так и не решившись коснуться пси-точек, он властно накрыл руку Спока своей и сам повернул голову, подставляя лицо под ласку-поцелуй- _мой-разум-к-твоему-разуму, **ashayam**_.  
Сознание Спока скользнуло в него, свернувшись внутри, словно огромный пушистый кот, сотканный из тепла и света, и когда Джим со всей силой своей любви потянулся к нему в ответ, его искрящимся дождем взорвавшегося над головой фейерверка пронзило осознанием: _он, наконец, там, где должен быть_. Можно разжать руки и сорваться вниз, зная, что тебя поймают. Можно просто отпустить себя и в кои-то веки не бояться дать волю слабости, потому что рядом всегда будет тот, кто не даст тебе разлететься на осколки, а если это все же случится – бережно и кропотливо соберет воедино, подставляя свое плечо до тех пор, пока ты не почувствуешь в себе сил самостоятельно встать на ноги. И это не вопрос веры, это знание, идущее из самого сердца, из крошечного портативного солнца в груди, от которого подобно лучику тянется вовне тонкая золотая нить зарождающейся связи. Узы _t'hy'la._  
Невероятно широко распахнув подернувшиеся слезами глаза, Джим позволил себе упасть…  
На грешную землю Кирка вернуло осознание, что еще чуть-чуть, и вышеупомянутое падение с высоты перестанет быть для него метафорой. В смысле, лежать, блаженной амебой растекшись по горячему, как печка, едва ли не мурлычущему в посткоитальной неге вулканцу – чем не предел мечтаний после улетного во всех отношениях секса?.. Если, конечно, открыв мутные, несфокусированные толком глаза, вы не находите себя и своего любовника парящими в паре метров над полом!  
Само собой, никуда бы Джим не упал, даже случись в отсеке аварийный скачок гравитации – только не со Споком, обнимавшим его с каким-то собственническим благоговением во взгляде, и не со всеми этими техническими лестницами на стенах колодца, две из которых находились от вулканца на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вот только голова у Джима после мозговыносящего в буквальном смысле оргазма соображала, прямо скажем, со скрипом, и, в принципе, не было ничего удивительного, что, зафиксировав положение тела в пространстве, его инстинкты на полном автомате врубили красную тревогу.  
– Не знал, что ты фанат экстремального секса, – хохотнул Джим после того, как перестал цепляться за откровенно позабавленного комизмом ситуации Спока аки ленивец за ветку.  
– Поскольку я воспользовался эффектом нулевой гравитации спустя три целых семь десятых минуты по завершении соития, причем исключительно с целью избавить нас обоих от вызывающего дискомфорт контакта с холодной поверхностью подволоки, не думаю, что данный термин здесь уместен, – неистовый вулканский воин исчез, уступив законное место педантичному зануде-старпому, но пока Спок крепко прижимал Джима к себе, одной рукой облапив чуть пониже талии, а другой лениво играя с его волосами, Кирка все более чем устраивало. – Тем не менее, идея… достаточно интригующая, хотя, должен заметить, сексуальная активность в невесомости при всех ее несомненных плюсах может оказаться несколько затруднительной с технической точки зрения, – Спок без энтузиазма покосился на перекладину ближайшей лестницы, за которую как минимум одному из них пришлось бы постоянно держаться, чтобы не летать в процессе по всему отсеку, ударяясь головами и прочими частями тел о стены. – Возможно, имеет смысл рассмотреть другие адреналинообразующие локации, например, море или скалы?  
– Спок, вот честно, с тобой хоть посреди пустыни. Правда, я сильно сомневаюсь, что нам удастся переплюнуть по интенсивности ощущений недавний трип-драйв. Ну, ты и …вау! – сыто вздохнув, Джим с блаженным видом потерся щекой о плечо Спока. – Одиннадцатым варпом прямиком на седьмое небо. Я уж заволновался грешным делом, не вошел ли ты в этот ваш _pon farr_ раньше времени.  
Одно слово, и теплая, живая подушка, вокруг которой Джим обвивался, словно лиана, как будто превратилась в стальной брус, заставив его не на шутку испугаться, а не перегнул ли он палку, слишком буквально истолковав идею _t'hy'la_ , как двух половинок одной души, разделяющих все секреты друг друга. Однако пару секунд спустя каменные мышцы у Джима под головой мало-помалу расслабились, а правая ладонь, рассеяно поглаживающая его по спине, постепенно спускаясь от шеи к ягодицам, вернулась к своему чрезвычайно логичному и желанному маршруту. Похоже, бедный вулканец, за всю жизнь, вероятно, ни с кем, кроме собственного двойника, о _pon farr_ не разговаривавший, просто не успел до конца адаптироваться к изменению своего, так сказать, личного статуса.  
– Уверяю тебя, _pon farr_ очень сложно с чем-либо перепутать, Джим, – сухо заметил Спок после короткой паузы, в противовес укоризненному тону с каким-то ожесточением пряча лицо у Кирка в волосах, – однако, в соответствии с достоверным источником, мое Время наступит только через шесть лет, а следовательно, у тебя нет ни малейшего повода для волнения. Пары, состоящие в долгосрочных, гармоничных, как в физическом, так и ментальном плане отношениях, проходят через _pon farr_ … с минимальным ущербом и, по словам моего двойника, даже наслаждаются процессом, – судя по тому, как плотно Спок вдруг притиснул Джима к себе, словно пытаясь защитить его от себя будущего, эротическим сказкам посла он не поверил ни на микрон. – Я так понимаю, именно он рассказал тебе о данном биологическом императиве?  
– А еще Джеймс и твоя медкарта. Прости, но когда я, наконец, смирился с мыслью, что никуда мне от этой прямо-таки судьбоносной любви не деться, узнать о тебе и твоей гиперскрытной расе все, что только можно, стало для меня своего рода «Кобаяши Мару».  
– Кажется, адекватным ответом в нашей ситуации будет: прощу, если ты, в свою очередь, простишь меня. Вынужден признать, ты не единственный, кто счел возможным несколько поступиться моральными принципами, желая лучше понять человека, занимающего твои мысли днем и ночью.  
– Ты взломал мои личные файлы?! – Джим инстинктивно напрягся, в лучших традициях двойных стандартов позабыв на мгновение, что отношения, особенно с вулканцем, вообще-то улица с двусторонним движением. Но потом до него вдруг дошло, что если Спок пришел сюда, зная о его семейных проблемах, Тарсусе IV, эмансипации, а также приводах в полицию за хакерство и пьяные драки, из-за которых Джима едва не отправили до совершеннолетия под опеку государства, значит, он хочет его себе со всем этим эмоциональным багажом, не «золотого мальчика» и бравого капитана, которых Джим обычно являл миру, а его настоящего, что называется, _в радости и горести, в болезни и здравии, и пока смерть не разлучит нас_. – Ха, великие умы мыслят одинаково.  
– Действительно, – согласился Спок, аккуратно, волосок по волоску, убирая со лба любовника влажные, завивающиеся в крупные кольца пряди.  
Несколько капель пота, потревоженных прикосновением нежных пальцев, зависли в воздухе, напоминая искрящиеся радужными брызгами бриллианты, и Джим, мечтательно улыбнувшись, щелчком ногтя отправил ближайшую к нему крошечную звездочку в свободный полет. Пожалуй, у секса, ну, или у «постельных разговоров» в невесомости все-таки есть свои преимущества.  
– Спок, – немного погодя пробормотал Джим, притихнув в руках вулканца, – я настолько очевиден?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, _t'hy'la_?  
– Когда ты считал мои эмоции во время того поцелуя, они ведь не стали для тебя неожиданностью, я прав? Я так хреново шифруюсь?  
– Я бы так не сказал. Разумеется, определенные подозрения на этот счет у меня появились вскоре после встречи с твоими двойниками, но все точки над «i», как любите говорить вы, земляне, расставил наш третий мелдинг, – солнечный зайчик или, вернее будет сказать, котенок, по-прежнему сидевший у Джима в груди, одобрительно заурчал, когда Спок погладил подушечками пальцев пси-точки на доверчиво поставленном ему, не по-кирковски умиротворенном лице. – В первых двух случаях я лишь касался твоего разума, проверяя его целостность и не посягая на частные мысли и эмоции, однако во время миссии на Тантале твое сознание было повреждено нейронным подавителем, и чтобы исцелить его, мне пришлось слиться с тобой на глубинном уровне. Это была точка невозврата. После того, как я почувствовал, что чувствуешь ты, мне с каждым днем становилось все труднее убеждать себя, что мы с тобой просто друзья… друзья в земном понимании этого слова. Окончательно я осознал, что моя любовь к тебе далека от платонической, на той планете, где мы столкнулись с цивилизацией, похожей на Римскую Империю.  
О, да, коктейль страха и ревности – мощный стимул, даже для вулканца! Джима ощутимо передернуло при воспоминании о той миссии. История с капитаном Мерриком сама по себе была крайне нелицеприятной, но в довершение всего местный проконсул еще и положил на Кирка глаз, а когда тот отказался понимать намеки, попытался его опоить. Хорошо у Джима в свое время выработался нюх на такие вещи – спасибо его не самой благополучной, мягко говоря, юности. Смазливая внешность иногда тот еще геморрой.  
Впрочем, сейчас Джима куда больше очередного посягательства на его задницу волновала звездная дата их погружения в древнеримские реалии.  
– Полгода, Спок? Ты морочил мне голову полгода?!  
– Осознать – не значит принять, – Спок виновато погладил Джима по бедру. – Как я уже говорил ранее, мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы преодолеть страх перед настолько… всеобъемлющими отношениями. Мой двойник оказался втянут в них силой непреодолимых обстоятельств, не будучи эмоционально готовым, и результат был, без преувеличений, разрушительным.  
– _Kolinahr._  
– И попытка разорвать узы _t'hy'la_ , чуть не убившая его партнера. У меня не было ни малейшего желания повторять эту ошибку, пусть даже ментальная связь между нами до сегодняшнего дня пребывала в зачаточном состоянии и могла быть разорвана без помощи вулканского целителя. Кроме того, ты, кажется, упускаешь из виду, что до недавнего времени я состоял в романтических отношениях с лейтенантом Ухурой.  
– Проклятье, Ухура! – не будь Джим так занят, наматывая на палец густую темную поросль у Спока на груди, он наверняка вцепился бы рукой в собственные волосы в классическом _«Вот я попал!»_ жесте. – Скажи мне, что ты расстался с ней, прежде чем заявиться сюда с предложением руки, сердца и разума. Вряд ли формальная смена статуса помешает ей пустить мои кишки на струны для своей коры[2], но так я хотя бы умру с чистой совестью.  
– Не думаю, что Нийота лично изготавливает струны для своего инструмента, Джим, и я уверен, что даже в самых диких районах африканского континента для этих целей давно используется плоть животных, а не людей, – лица Спока Джим не видел, но готов был поклясться, что тот улыбается, пусть и на свой особый, глазами и бровями, манер. – Что же до твоих опасений относительно планов мести, которые Нийота может вынашивать, то они как минимум запоздали на сорок шесть дней, поскольку мы с лейтенантом Ухурой расстались во время инцидента с «Дефаянтом», и как максимум абсолютно беспочвенны, поскольку инициатором разрыва была сама Нийота.  
– «Дефаянт», значит, – понимающе кивнул Джим. Невыразимое облегчение, плеснувшее в темных глазах Спока, когда тот увидел своего капитана на платформе транспортатора, целым и невредимым, не заметил бы, наверно, только слепой или полный кретин.  
– Позитивно. По-видимому, я тоже «хреново шифруюсь», особенно, когда твоя жизнь в очередной раз подвергается опасности. Та миссия стала для Нийоты, цитирую, последней каплей.  
– Но ты же знал, что в конечном счете все будет тип-топ. Как Джеймс и говорил, мне пришлось немного покувыркаться посреди гребаного нигде, но, веришь, я ни секунды не сомневался, что ты вытащишь меня оттуда прежде, чем в скафандре закончится кислород, а «Энтерпрайз» запутается в энергетической сетке толиан, как муха в паутине.  
– Я, конечно, польщен твоей безоговорочной верой в мои способности, Джим, однако как мы уже неоднократно имели возможность убедиться, ключевую роль здесь играет фактор времени, и при прочих равных условиях наши миссии в шестидесяти семи процентах случаев протекают абсолютно по разному сценарию, – пальцы Спока, тихонько ласкавшие тыльную сторону ладони Кирка, едва уловимо напряглись: очевидно, процент операций, во время которых Джим, несмотря на предостережения другого себя, умудрялся вляпаться в неприятности, тоже был достаточно впечатляющим. – Тот факт, что мой двойник сумел не только спасти своего Джима, но и вовремя вырваться из толианской ловушки, отнюдь не подразумевал по умолчанию, что мои действия в аналогичной ситуации оказались бы столь же эффективны. Хотя, должен признать, сведения, полученные тобой от Джеймса, позволили нам избежать множества… полагаю, подходящее выражение будет «подводных камней». Жаль, что его линия времени опережает нашу собственную только на десять лет.  
– Ну, у нас есть посол Спок, и в определенных обстоятельствах вытянуть из него информацию о будущем, как выяснилось, не такая уж большая проблема, – оживился Джим. Он давно хотел обсудить со Споком одну тему, но как-то все времени не хватало. Ну, или смелости, учитывая, что она косвенно затрагивала их любимого «слона в комнате». – Помнишь, наш последний визит на Новый Вулкан? Когда мы застряли там почти на неделю из-за мелкой, но чертовски проблематичной в ремонте поломки?  
– Разумеется.  
– Так вот, никакая это была не поломка, а чистой воды диверсия.  
– Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Да, наш милый посол постарался. Я не сразу соотнес одно с другим, но Джеймс рассказывал, что они однажды проворачивали нечто подобное, чтобы саботировать выполнение откровенно преступного, постфактум оказавшегося сфальсифицированным приказа.  
– Встав на шестидневный ремонт в доки Нового Вулкана, мы вынуждены были отказаться от выполнения миссии в Тэлонийской системе, и для исследования проходящей рядом с ней энергетической аномалии был направлен пропавший впоследствии без вести «Эксетер», – мгновенно сложил два и два Спок.  
– В точку. Уж не знаю, сгинула бы там наша «Энтерпрайз» или нет, но лично мне, если верить послу, стоит держать между собой и этой аномалией-бродягой сотню-другую парсеков, – Джим на мгновение задержал дыхание, вспомнив чистую агонию в глазах старого Спока, когда тот рассказывал сначала о роковом испытании «Энтерпрайз-В», а затем о героической гибели своего _t'hy'la_ на какой-то Богом забытой планете. – Именно так другой ты… потерял своего Джима.  
– Мой двойник счел возможным поделиться с тобой деталями случившегося? – недоверчиво уточнил Спок, что, впрочем, не помешало ему с такой силой прижать Джима к себе, что стало трудно дышать.  
– Не то чтобы я оставил ему выбор после того, как поймал на горячем, и это было, я скажу тебе, еще хуже, чем на Дельта-Веге, даже при том, что на сей раз мы не мелдились. Знаешь, я тут помозговал на досуге… Как думаешь, вы со Скотти сможете воссоздать генератор червоточин?  
– Джим, ты же понимаешь, что, сохранив своему двойнику жизнь, ты не изменишь прошлое посла, а лишь поспособствуешь возникновению еще одной временной линии?  
 _Значит, смогут! Вот, интересно, а на вулканцах срабатывает самый действенный в галактике способ убеждения?.._  
– Спок, их уже и без того, как собак нерезаных, – обведя кончиком языка самый глубокий след, оставленный на плече Спока собственными ногтями, Джим нарочито медленно огладил того раскрытой ладонью от подмышек до паха, чувствуя, как сам заводится от одной только мысли об этом нечеловечески сильном, гибком, горячем, словно литой металл, теле на нем, внутри него. – И потом, не собираюсь я ничего менять, просто подкорректирую события так, чтобы вся прайм-вселенная считала Джеймса мертвым, в то время как он будет спокойно доживать свой век в нашей. Со своим _t'hy'la_ , – дернув вулканца на себя, Джим скрестил лодыжки у того на пояснице, сорвавшись в почти животный стон, когда его стремительно наливающийся кровью член потерся о такую же напряженную, пульсирующую желанием плоть Спока. – В конце концов, я просто исправляю кармическую несправедливость! Нам известно о существовании по меньшей мере шести параллельных измерений, и в большинстве из них наши двойники рано или поздно находили друг друга, – последний такой контакт, случившийся во время ионного шторма на Халкане, Джим, по правде говоря, предпочел бы забыть, учитывая, каким… негостеприимным хозяином проявил себя тамошний Спок. Однако факт оставался фактом, их двойники из очередной «зеркальной» вселенной тоже были _telsu_ , и, если уж на то пошло, кое-какие моменты сексуальной жизни этой парочки, случайно подсмотренные в голове альтернативного Спока во время насильственного мелдинга, Джим не отказался бы повторить со своей собственной версией полувулканца. – У каждого Спока должен быть свой Джим Кирк. _Dixi_ [3].  
– Смелое заявление, _ashayam_.  
Сексуальный и полный обещаний, непривычно _самцовый_ голос Спока отдался в животе у Джима сладкой судорогой и, волной жара взметнувшись вверх, едва не заставил позабыть, ради чего весь этот акт соблазнения вроде как был затеян. Для представителя совершенно фригидной, по слухам, расы Спок как-то слишком уж хорошо знал, на какие кнопки нужно надавить, чтобы в считанные секунды превратить ветерана любовного фронта Джеймса «Котяру» Кирка в жалобно поскуливающее, изнемогающее от страсти существо, не способное не то что пространственно-временные операции по спасению разрабатывать, но и элементарно складывать слова в предложения.  
– И? – выдавил Джим, с рваным вздохом подаваясь в жадные, будто бы наэлектризованные ладони, по-хозяйски обхватившие его ягодицы, раздвигая их навстречу каменно-твердому, до дрожи горячему и восхитительно влажному, спасибо эволюции за эту на _pon farr_ ориентированную деталь вулканской анатомии, члену Спока.  
– И я склонен с ним согласиться, – игриво вздернув нежно любимую Джимом бровь, Спок со свойственной ему в любом начинании самоотдачей перешел от слов к делу.  
Медленное круговое движение его бедер, со сдавленным стоном пойманное Кирком на противоходе, мотнуло их сплетенные тела к переборке, но Спок самортизировал удар выставленной ладонью, а затем обхватил Джима поперек спины, подставив вторую руку ему под голову, когда при очередном мощном толчке Кирка едва не впечатало затылком в стену. Развратно ухмыльнувшись, Джим завел руки наверх, цепляясь понадежнее за ближайшие лестничные секции. Похоже, по здравом размышлении Спок пришел к выводу, что небольшие, _невесомые_ , так сказать, технические сложности по-настоящему горячему сексу не помеха. Как говорится, было бы желание, а остальное приложится.  
__________________________________________  
[1]Подволока (подволок) – внутренняя (нижняя) сторона палубы, палубной обшивки, потолок корабельного помещения.  
[2]Кора – африканский струнный инструмент, звук и устройство которого напоминают лютню или арфу. Основа коры – резонатор, изготовленный из калабаса – разрезанной пополам огромной тыквы, перетянутой коровьей кожей. К нему крепится гриф с двадцатью одной струной – одиннадцать струн для левой руки и десять – для правой. Раньше материалом для струн служили тонкие полоски кожи, в современных инструментах используют нейлоновую леску.  
[3]Dixi (лат.) – «Я сказал». Используется в смысле «я сказал, что нужно было сказать, и я уверен в своих аргументах».

 

**THE END**

 

**Мини-словарь**

 

Ahn'woon - ритуальное вулканское оружие в виде кожаного ремня

Ashayam – любимый, возлюбленный

Dif-tor heh smusma – долгой жизни и процветания; традиционное вулканское приветствие/прощание

E'shua – демон, злое сверхъестественное существо из вулканских легенд

Fullara – обряд, стирающий из памяти негативные воспоминания

Kafeh – раб

Kaiidth – что есть, то есть

Katra – дух, душа

Kolinahr – дисциплина, направленная на полное очищение от эмоций и постижение абсолютной логики

Koon-ut-kal-if-fee – брак или вызов; церемония скрепления узами во время pon farr

Kal-if-fee – вызов; традиционно единственный на Вулкане способ расторгнуть помолвку/брак

Lirpa – вулканское оружие, состоящее из деревянного посоха длиной чуть более метра, с полукруглым лезвием с одного конца и металлической дубинкой с другого

Ozh’esta – объятия пальцев; вулканский поцелуй

Plak tow- лихорадка крови, состояние опасного для жизни гормонального дисбаланса и психологической нестабильности во время pon farr

Pon farr – время уз, время спаривания; биологический и ментальный императив, представляющий собой семилетний брачный цикл

Taluhk vokaya – драгоценное воспоминание

Taluhk nash-veh k'dular – я лелею тебя (я дорожу тобой); признание в любви между вулканскими супругами/любовниками/ t'hy'la

Ta'al – традиционное вулканское приветствие/прощание в форме особого жеста рукой

Tel – ментальные узы, связывающие вулканских супругов или t'hy'la

Telsu – партнеры, связанные ментальными узами

T'hy'la – друг/брат/возлюбленный, спутник жизни, родственная душа, вторая половинка

Weht – еще, больше


End file.
